Amargura secreta
by kacardoso
Summary: O coração de Louise Anderson bate mais forte à medida que ela se aproxima do imponente Castello. Apenas o Duque de Falconari poderia conceder o último pedido de seus avôs moribundos. Mas ele era o mesmo homem que no passado disse arrivederci para Louise sem o menor remorso e após uma noite de paixão intensa.


**Amargura Secreta**

**(A Secret Disgrace)**

**Penny Jordan**

**Um segredo chocante escondido na Sicília...**

_O coração de Louise Anderson bate mais forte à medida que ela se aproxima do imponente _Castello. _Apenas o Duque de Falconari poderia conceder o último pedido de seus avôs moribundos. Mas ele era o mesmo homem que no passado disse _arrivederci _para Louise sem o menor remorso e após uma noite de paixão intensa. Caesar não consegue acreditar ao ver que a mulher responsável pela ruína de sua reputação ainda esquenta seu sangue. Ainda mais quando descobre que os momentos que passaram juntos geraram algo mais do que memórias agradáveis. Caesar concorda em dar aquilo que Louise deseja... Desde que ela aceite seu pedido. E passe a usar sua aliança de casamento!_

**Digitalização: Vicky**

**Revisão: Bruna Cardoso**

**Querida leitora,**

É com grande pesar que perdemos uma de nossas escri toras favoritas. Penny Jordan faleceu no dia 31 de dezem bro de 2011 aos 65 anos de idade.

Penny se tornou sinônimo de romance Harlequin. Era muito amada pelos seus heróis fascinantes, heroínas frá geis (assim como nós mesmas) e, acima de tudo, pela sua peculiar narrativa: dramática, intensa, com muito poder de emoção e carregada de paixão.

_Amargura secreta _apresenta todas essas qualidades clássicas e acontece no cenário favorito de Penny, na Sicília. _Amargura secreta _é o último romance de Penny. E cabe perfeitamente em nossos corações.

Era uma alegria trabalhar com Penny — acolhedora, simpática, engraçada e, ao mesmo tempo, tímida e mo desta. Ela era uma escritora nata, muito fértil e rápida. Sua principal prioridade era que suas leitoras gostassem dos romances que escrevia. Ela corajosamente continuou escrevendo durante a enfermidade, e não comunicou aos editores, tampouco aos amigos, seu estado de saúde, pois não queria ser definida pela doença que carregava. A dig nidade e a coragem de Penny sensibilizaram todos que a conheciam e sua falta será profundamente sentida.

**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books & Bryony Green (editora de Penny Jordan)**

Tradução: _Vânia Buchala_

HARLEQUIN

2012

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: A SECRET DISGRACE

Copyright © 2012 by Penny Jordan

Originalmente publicado em 2012 por Mills & Boon Modem Romance

Projeto gráfico de capa: Núcleo i designers associados

Arte-final de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Editoração Eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

. 

Distribuição para bancas de jornal e revistas de todo o Brasil:

FC Comercial Distribuidora S.A.

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4o andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Contato:  .br

**Capítulo Um**

— Eu disse a você que era desejo dos seus avôs que suas cinzas fossem enterradas aqui, no cemitério da igreja de Santa Maria?

A voz máscula e neutra revelava tão pouco quanto a expressão semi-ocultada pelas sombras. Seus traços pa reciam delineados por pinceladas de luz solar, as quais poderiam ter vindo da mão magistral de Da Vinci, e revelavam a natureza exata de sua herança cultural. Os contornos do rosto, a linha firme da mandíbula, a pele morena, o nariz aquilino e orgulhoso... Tudo denotava a mistura de genes dos invasores que tinham conhecido a Sicília e tentado tomar posse dela; ancestrais seus que jamais permitiam qualquer coisa em seu caminho.

E agora sua atenção estava voltada para ela.

Louise quis se distanciar, esconder-se. Não pôde evitar recuar um passo, e seu tornozelo ameaçou torcer quando o salto em forma de cunha subiu na borda da lápide atrás dela.

— Cuidado...

Caesar Falconari se moveu tão rápido que ela conge lou tal como um coelho diante do vôo rasante e mortal do falcão que dava nome à família dele. Dedos longos e morenos se fecharam em seu pulso quando ele a puxou para frente, e um hálito de hortelã soprou seu rosto.

Foi impossível para Louise se mover. Impossível falar ou mesmo pensar. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi sofrer com a torrente de emoções que irrompeu dentro dela, as quais se derramaram por cada nervo que possuía.

Aquilo era uma tortura.

Ou seria repulsa?...

Um arrepio a perpassou, e ela riu de si mesma, men talmente. Tortura, claro. Não sentira repulsa com o to que dele tampouco desejo. Nada além de desprezo por si mesma e... Indiferença.

— Solte-me!

O sussurro soou muito mais como o pedido desespera do de uma vítima indefesa do que o comando seguro de uma mulher moderna e independente.

Louise cheirava a rosas inglesas e lavanda, decidiu Caesar. Era a típica inglesa. Havia até mesmo soado como uma até ele tocá-la... Então revelara a intensidade e a paixão siciliana, sua verdadeira herança.

_Solte-me!_

Caesar comprimiu os lábios contra as imagens que as palavras evocavam. Imagens e lembranças tão dolorosas que tratou de apagá-las instantaneamente. Tanta dor, tan ta perda, tanta culpa para suportar!

Então, por que estava fazendo aquilo? Não iria apenas alimentar a animosidade de Louise e sua própria culpa?

Porque não tinha escolha, concluiu. Porque precisava considerar o bem geral. Porque precisava pensar, como sempre fora obrigado, em seu povo, em seu dever para com a família, em seu nome.

A dura realidade era que não existia liberdade para eles dois. E tudo por sua culpa.

Sentiu o coração bater mais pesado. Não aventara a possibilidade de ficar tão abalado com a presença dela, de se ver tão escravo de seu fascínio. Como o famoso vulcão da Sicília, Louise era fogo por inteiro, coberta por gelo na superfície, e ele se encontrava muito mais vulne rável a isso do que esperava.

Por quê? Existiam tantas mulheres bonitas e sensuais prontas a partilhar sua cama, e que fizeram isso antes mesmo de ele ter reconhecido que o suposto prazer da queles encontros o deixava sentindo um enorme vazio e sempre ansiando por algo mais depois.

A verdade era que se tornara um homem que não po dia amar segundo seus próprios termos. Um homem cujo dever era seguir os passos de seus antepassados. Um ho mem de quem o futuro de seu povo dependia.

E esse dever lhe fora incutido desde a infância. Até mesmo a se ver órfão aos seis anos, e ainda chorando pe los pais, ouvira o quanto era importante que se lembrasse de sua posição e de seu dever. Haviam até mesmo envia do uma comissão para lembrá-lo do que significaria para ele ocupar o lugar de seu falecido pai.

Para um estrangeiro, as crenças e os costumes de seu povo podiam parecer rígidos ou até mesmo cruéis, refletiu Caesar, mas ele vinha fazendo tudo o que po dia para mudar isso. Quaisquer mudanças, entretanto, só podiam ser implantadas aos poucos; principalmen te quando Aldo Barado, o mais importante conselhei ro do povo, era tão conservador em relação a novas idéias.

Ele, no entanto, não era mais um menino de seis anos. Estava determinado a fazer essas mudanças.

Sua mente ficou à deriva por um momento. Coisas bá sicas podiam mesmo ser alteradas? Antigos erros podiam ser corrigidos?

Afastou os devaneios e se concentrou no presente. Concentrou-se em Louise.

— Ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta sobre seus avôs — resmungou.

Por mais que não apreciasse aquele tom autoritário, Louise ficou aliviada por se ver de volta a algo que se aproximava da normalidade entre eles.

— A resposta é "sim" — disse seca. Tudo o que queria era que aquele interrogatório terminasse.

Afinal, rastejar diante do arrogante duque siciliano a despeito de toda sua beleza e masculinidade — apenas porque séculos antes a família dele doara o terreno em que a pequena aldeia fora construída em volta da igreja ia contra tudo o que ela acreditava.

Mas era assim que as coisas funcionavam ali, naquela parte remota e quase feudal da Sicília. Caesar Falconari era proprietário da igreja, do vilarejo, e Deus sabia de quantos acres mais de terra na região. Também era _pa__tronne _da cultura local, o "pai" das pessoas que viviam ali, mesmo que essas pessoas fossem da geração dos avôs dela.

Assim como seu título e sua propriedade, aquele era um papel que ele herdara, lembrou Louise. Ela crescera sabendo disso, ouvindo histórias dos avôs sobre a vida difícil que eles haviam levado quando crianças. Eles ti nham sido forçados a trabalhar nas terras da família do homem que agora se encontrava à sua frente, sob as som bras tranqüilas do antigo cemitério.

Louise sentiu um pequeno arrepio ao olhar para as montanhas além do céu azul e sem nuvens, onde o vul cão Etna pairava sulfuroso, sob o sol quente. Observou o céu outra vez, discreta. Nunca gostara de tempestades, e aquelas montanhas eram famosas por atraí-las do nada. Tempestades brutais e perigosas, capazes de desencadear estragos sem precedentes.

Assim como o homem que agora a fitava.

Louise havia mudado muito, Caesar reparou. Aquele ca belo loiro-trigo não era tipicamente siciliano, nem aque les olhos verde-mar, ainda que sua postura fosse à de uma mulher italiana. Era de estatura mediana e de compleição delicada. Quase magra demais, decidiu, reparando nos pulsos finos e na pele clara. A forma oval do rosto, com as maçãs bem-feitas, era de um tipo clássico.

Uma mulher bonita, capaz de fazer os homens virarem a cabeça para olhá-la quando passava.

Mas aquele ar de serenidade suspeitou, não era lá muito natural.

E o que dizer de seus próprios sentimentos agora que ela se encontrava ali? Tinha esperado por aquilo?...

Recuou um pouco, de modo que ela não lesse sua ex pressão. Estaria com medo do que ela poderia revelar? Afinal, Louise era uma profissional experiente agora; uma mulher cujas qualificações permitiam que ela mer gulhasse profundamente na psique de uma pessoa e des cobrisse tudo o que se encontrava escondido.

Sim. Estava com medo do que Louise poderia encontrar nele. Estava com medo de que ela pudesse romper a cica triz que encobria sua culpa e dor, seu orgulho e senso de dever, por conta das exigências terríveis e vergonhosas às quais ele se vira obrigado.

Então era mais do que apenas culpa o que sentia? Sen tia vergonha também?...

Quase não precisava perguntar aquilo a si mesmo quan do carregava aqueles dois fardos por mais de uma década. Porém, ele os suportava e continuaria a suportá-los.

Tentara amenizar as coisas enviando uma carta que nunca fora respondida; um pedido de desculpas, uma esperança revelada, palavras escritas com algo que, na ocasião, parecera sangue arrancado de seu próprio cora ção. Uma carta cujo recebimento não fora nem mesmo confirmado.

Não haveria perdão ou volta, concluiu. Entretanto, de pois de tudo, o que mais ele poderia esperar? O que ele tinha feito não merecia perdão.

Sua culpa era uma carga que ele levaria por toda a vida. A culpa era sua punição, e pertencia exclusivamente a ele. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, não poderia mu dar nada. E suspeitava de que também não poderia ofere cer nada para compensar o que fora feito.

Por isso, estar ali com Louise não aumentava seu far do; ele já suportava todo o seu peso. Entretanto, fazia-o consciente demais dela. Era quase como tomar uma faca da a cada vez que respirava.

Estavam conversando em inglês — uma escolha sua — e qualquer um que a visse teria imaginado, frente à simpli cidade do vestido azul-claro e dos ombros discretamente cobertos por um casaco de linha branco, que ela era ape nas uma mulher de classe média, uma profissional culta, em férias na Sicília.

Seu nome era Louise Anderson, e sua mãe era filha do casal siciliano cujas cinzas ela viera enterrar no silencioso cemitério. O pai era australiano, mas de origem siciliana.

Caesar se moveu inquieto, e o movimento o fez per ceber a carta que colocara no bolso interno do paletó.

Louise podia sentir a tensão se acumulando como uma mola manipulada pelo homem que a fitava. Havia um traço de crueldade no modo como a família Falconari tra tava aqueles que considerava mais fracos. Estava lá, em sua história... Escrita e oral.

Mas ele não tinha motivos para agir com crueldade em relação a seus avôs. Nem com ela. Tanto que fica ra chocada quando o sacerdote para quem ela escrevera, manifestando a vontade dos avôs, respondera dizendo que ela precisaria da autorização do duque — uma simples "formalidade", dissera —, mas que o homem já havia se comprometido com ela.

Louise suspirou. Preferia tê-lo encontrado no movi mentado anonimato do hotel do que naquele lugar calmo e antigo, tão cheio de lembranças silenciosas daqueles que ali descansavam.

A palavra do _duca _era lei, contudo. E saber disso foi suficiente para que ela aumentasse ainda mais a distância entre eles, como se, fazendo isso, pudesse de alguma for ma diminuir o poderoso campo de força que ele parecia emanar...

Além de sua sensualidade.

Um tremor a sacudiu. Não estivera preparada para aquilo. Não imaginara que fosse ficar imediata e tão in tensamente consciente de sua masculinidade. Muito mais agora, na verdade, do que...

Conforme refreava com força os perigosos pensamen tos, Louise ficou grata pela intervenção da voz grave que exigiu sua concentração.

— Seus avôs trocaram a Sicília por Londres logo após se casarem, se estabeleceram por lá e fizeram questão de que suas cinzas fossem enterradas aqui?

Louise bufou em pensamento. Devia ter imaginado que um homem poderoso, dominador e arrogante como Caesar Falconari fosse questionar a vontade dos avôs dela. Como se eles ainda fossem seus servos, concluiu, sentindo o sangue ferver nas veias, e feliz por ter essa desculpa para o ódio que a invadiu.

Não, ela não precisava de uma desculpa para os pró prios sentimentos. Eles eram seus por direito.

Assim como era direito de seus avôs querer que suas cinzas fossem sepultadas na terra de seus antepassados.

— Eles só foram embora porque não havia mais trabalho para eles aqui. Nem mesmo por uma ninharia nas terras de sua família, assim como os pais deles foram obrigados a fa zer... Eles queriam que suas cinzas fossem enterradas aqui porque, para eles, a Sicília ainda era sua casa. Sua terra.

Caesar percebeu a acusação e o antagonismo na voz delicada.

— Estranho que tenham confiado essa tarefa a você, a neta, em vez de à sua mãe, filha deles — replicou, ainda sentindo a pressão da carta no bolso.

E quanto à pressão de seu remorso? Questionou-se mais uma vez.

_Droga. _Eleja pedira desculpas formalmente e fora ig norado.

Mas aquilo era passado e deveria continuar sendo. Não havia como voltar atrás. A culpa que sentia era uma auto-indulgencia que ele não podia se dar o luxo de reco nhecer. Não quando existia tanta coisa em jogo.

— Minha mãe vive em Palm Springs, com o segundo marido, há anos, enquanto eu sempre vivi em Londres.

— Com seus avôs...?

Mesmo que fosse uma pergunta, ele fez parecer uma afirmação, notou Louise. Queria provocá-la a dar um show de hostilidade, de modo a usá-lo contra ela? Era provável. E se isso era, de fato, o objetivo de Caesar, ela não lhe daria essa satisfação. Podia esconder os próprios sentimentos, também. Afinal, tinha todo um passado de experiência nesse tipo de coisa. Era o que acontecia quando uma pessoa era marcada como alguém que trou xera tanta vergonha à família que até seus próprios pais haviam lhe dado as costas... Aquele estigma permanece ria com ela para sempre, e a privava do direito de reivin dicar orgulho ou privacidade.

— Sim — confirmou. — Fui morar com meus avôs após o divórcio dos meus pais.

— Mas não imediatamente após...?

A pergunta a abalou como uma descarga elétrica, to cando em feridas que já deviam estar curadas. Não que ela fosse deixá-lo perceber isso.

— Não — concordou sucinta.

Contudo, não conseguiu olhar para Caesar enquanto respondia. Em vez disso, precisou olhar além da necrópole, o que foi simbólico, ao seu modo. Era como olhar o cemitério de desejos e esperanças que o fim do casamen to de seus pais trouxera.

— No início, ficou morando com seu pai, eu sei. Não acha esquisito que uma menina de 18 anos prefira viver com o pai em vez de viver com a mãe?

Louise não precisou perguntar como ele sabia daquilo. O padre da aldeia solicitara um histórico de sua família quando ela escrevera a carta requisitando o sepultamento das cinzas dos avôs. Conhecendo os hábitos daquela comunidade siciliana, suspeitava que muitos questiona mentos também deviam ter sido feitos por meio de con tatos em Londres.

Pensar nisso foi suficiente para que a ansiedade vol tasse a ganhar vida em seu estômago. Se ela não pudesse atender o desejo final dos avôs porque aquele homem decidira impedi-la...

Abaixou a cabeça, os cabelos castanhos dourados re fletindo os fachos de luz que penetravam na penumbra esverdeada do cemitério sombreado pelos ciprestes. Fora um choque ter encontrado Caesar ali, e não o sacerdote, como havia previsto; a última coisa para a qual se encon trava preparada. A cada olhar que ele lhe dava, a cada silêncio que antecipava uma pergunta, sentia os nervos se retesando contra o golpe que, ela sabia, Caesar poderia desferir.

Sua vontade de se esquivar e fugir era tão forte que tremia por dentro enquanto lutava para se controlar. Mas fugir seria tão inútil como tentar impedir que a lava mor tal de um vulcão escorresse. Tudo o que iria conseguir seriam alguns minutos de coração disparado, de estô mago revirado, minutos nos quais imaginaria o horror de seu destino. Sem dúvida era melhor permanecer ali, desafiá-lo, e ter ao menos a autoestima intacta.

Mesmo assim precisou cerrar os dentes brancos e per feitos para se impedir de dar vazão a seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não era da conta dele que ela e a mãe nunca tivessem sido próximas; que a figura materna estivera sempre mais preocupada com seu caso ou festa seguinte do que em ter uma conversa com a filha.

Na verdade, sua mãe fora sempre mais ausente do que presente. Quando tinha anunciado que estava de partida para Palm Springs e para uma nova vida, ela, Louise, sentira pouco mais do que um imenso alívio.

Com seu pai, a história fora muito diferente, claro. Sua presença constante servira sempre como um infinito lem brete de seus próprios fracassos.

Louise levou um momento antes de conseguir proferir algumas palavras.

— Eu estava no último ano do colégio, em Londres, quando meus pais se divorciaram. Diante das circunstân cias, portanto, fez todo o sentido eu continuar com meu pai. Ele havia alugado um flat na cidade, já que a casa da família se encontrava à venda, enquanto minha mãe planejava se mudar para Palm Springs.

As perguntas de Caesar eram bastante invasivas para seu gosto, porém ela sabia que discordar do homem seria ainda mais contraproducente — por mais que ela ainda fosse capaz de sentir cada golpe contra o escudo protetor que criara anos atrás para se defender.

Tudo o que importava no momento era obter aquele acordo desprezível para enterrar as cinzas de seus avôs conforme o desejo deles. Uma vez que o ato tivesse sido concluído, poderia dar vazão aos próprios sentimentos. Só então, após ter certeza de que honrara a confiança quase sagrada que seus avôs tinham depositado nela, te ria a chance de finalmente deixar o passado para trás e viver sua própria vida.

Louise engoliu em seco, combatendo o gosto amargo na boca. Como estava diferente daquela menina temperamental de 18 anos que se deixava levar pela emoção e que, por isso, havia pagado um preço tão alto! Odiava pensar naqueles anos turbulentos, quando testemunhara o colapso do casamento dos pais e suas conseqüências desastrosas; detestava sobretudo ser obrigada a falar so bre o assunto.

O catastrófico episódio a fizera sentir-se como um es torvo. Passara a ter duas casas, sendo que não se sentia bem-vinda em nenhuma, além de se tornar _persona non grata _para a nova namorada do pai. Como se não bastas se isso, de acordo com seus progenitores e seus novos parceiros, ela lhes trouxera tanta vergonha que não con tava mais com espaço em suas novas vidas.

Olhando para trás, não era de admirar que seus pais a tivessem considerado uma criança tão difícil. Teria sido o trabalho do pai, que o mantivera ausente, o motivo de ela ter tentado desesperadamente conquistar seu amor? Ou será que ela soubera por instinto, por atavismo, que ele sempre se ressentira de sua concepção e da conseqüente união com a mãe dela?...

Sendo um jovem acadêmico brilhante, com um futuro promissor pela frente, a última coisa que seu pai podia ter desejado era ser obrigado a se casar com uma namo rada grávida. Entretanto, não suportara a pressão de um colega veterano da Universidade de Cambridge, cuja fa mília também fora membro da comunidade siciliana em Londres. O jovem e brilhante pesquisador júnior, então, vira-se forçado a se casar com a linda estudante — que, por sua vez, o enxergara como uma fuga das restrições de uma sociedade antiquada —, ou correria o risco de ter sua carreira prejudicada.

Louise não se considerava siciliana, mas talvez hou vesse sangue siciliano suficiente em suas veias para que ela sempre houvesse se ressentido não apenas da perda do amor do pai, mas também da humilhação pública que derivara do fato de ela não ser amada por ele. Homens italianos — sicilianos, melhor dizendo — eram muito pro tetores e tinham orgulho de sua prole.

E seu pai nem mesmo a quisera, já que ela fora colo cada em seu caminho. Tendo se transformado em uma criança chorona e pegajosa, e depois em uma adolescente rebelde e exigente, primeiro ela o irritara; em seguida, o aborrecera profundamente. Para o pai, um homem cujo maior desejo era viajar e aproveitar ao máximo sua li berdade, um casamento forçado e o nascimento de uma filha representaram o mesmo que ser algemado. Por isso mesmo, as tentativas dela de chamar sua atenção e de tentar ganhar seu amor sempre estiveram condenadas ao fracasso.

No entanto, refletiu Louise, ela se agarrara com deter minação ao mundo fictício que criara para si mesma; um mundo no qual ela era uma filha adorada. Tanto que cos tumava se gabar do relacionamento que mantinha com o pai para as colegas ricas do colégio — filhas de nobres, ri cos e famosos —, para o qual a mãe insistira em mandá-la, agarrando-se desesperadamente às vantagens de ter um pai de tão alto nível e boa aparência. Na ocasião, ele apresentava uma série de TV muito popular voltada para o público acadêmico, e suas colegas a aceitavam única e exclusivamente por esse motivo.

Viver em um ambiente tão superficial e competitivo despertara o pior dela, Louise concluiu. E tendo apren dido desde criança que um mau comportamento atraía mais atenção do que um bom, ela dera continuidade a essa postura, cultivando sua imagem de "menina má".

Embora seu pai tivesse sido obrigado a comparecer no colégio por diversas vezes, ao menos ele estivera presen te em sua vida naquela época...

... Até Melinda Lorrimar, sua assistente australiana, levá-lo embora. Melinda tinha 27 anos e Louise, 18, quando os dois assumiram seu relacionamento. Era natu ral, portanto, que tivessem competido desde o início pela atenção de seu pai.

E como ela tivera ciúmes de Melinda, uma glamourosa divorciada australiana, que logo deixara claro que não a queria por perto, e cujas duas filhas bem mais jovens rapidamente tomaram conta do quarto que devia ter sido dela no apartamento de seu pai!... Estivera tão ansiosa por conquistar o amor dele que chegara ao ponto de tin gir o cabelo castanho claro de preto, pois Melinda e as filhas tinham cabelos escuros.

Fios negros, maquiagem em excesso e roupas curtíssi mas. Fizera de tudo para tentar ser a filha que, acredita va, o pai queria que ela fosse. Tentativas desesperadas de encontrar a receita que iria transformá-la em alguém que ele poderia amar.

Seu pai admirava e amava sua linda assistente, o que a levara a crer que, se ela fosse ainda mais glamorosa, e se os homens prestassem atenção nela, então seu pai fi caria tão orgulhoso dela como de Melinda... Assim como já estivera de sua mãe.

Quando isso falhara, ela resolvera atingi-lo de outra forma, pois qualquer coisa era melhor do que a indife rença. Aos 18 anos estivera tão obcecada pela atenção do pai que teria feito qualquer coisa para obtê-la; qualquer coisa para acabar com aquele vazio, com aquela ansieda de por se tornar uma filha mais amada e querida em vez do fracasso que se sentia.

Sexualmente era muito ingênua, uma vez que inves tia todas as emoções naquele objetivo. Acreditava claro, que um dia iria encontrar alguém e se apaixonar, mas quando o fizesse seria como uma filha querida; alguém que podia manter a cabeça erguida.

Essa era a fantasia que carregava. Nunca percebera como esta podia ser perigosa, pois nenhum dos pais se importara o suficiente com ela para alertá-la. Para eles, ela continuava sendo apenas uma lembrança de um erro que haviam cometido, uma vez que tinham sido obriga dos a aceitar um casamento que nenhum deles desejava.

— Mas, quando começou o Ensino Médio, estava vi vendo com seus avôs, e não com seu pai...? — O som da voz de Caesar Falconari a trouxe de volta ao presente.

Uma emoção inesperada e perigosa ardeu dentro dela: uma consciência dele como homem. Um homem que usava sua masculinidade tão fácil quanto suas roupas ca ras. Nenhuma mulher em sua presença deixaria de notar isso, deixaria de imaginá-lo...

Uma revolta explodiu em Louise, instada pelas emo ções traiçoeiras que a assolavam. De onde, diabos, elas teriam vindo? Caesar era tão diferente dela!...

Sentiu seu suor escorrer pela testa e o corpo ficar mais quente sob as roupas. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

Uma onda de pânico varreu seus nervos como ácido. Aquilo não estava certo. Não era nem mesmo... _Admissível__. _Não era _justo._

Tomou consciência da quietude que costumava se ins talar pouco antes de uma tempestade, nervosa. Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. Não sabia _por que _estava acontecendo. A única consciência que podia ter de Cae sar era de como ele poderia ser perigoso. Não podia dei xá-lo perceber o efeito que tinha sobre ela. Ele iria gostar de humilhá-la. Sabia disso.

Porém, não era mais uma menina imatura de 18 anos, lembrou a si mesma, lutando para se libertar da teia dos próprios sentidos a fim de encontrar um terreno mais seguro.

— Como tenho certeza de que você sabe, já que se in teirou tanto a respeito da história de minha família, meu péssimo comportamento... Principalmente no que diz respeito à segunda mulher de meu pai, e o impacto que ela temia que suas próprias filhas sofressem... Fez com que ele me pedisse para ir embora.

— Ele a colocou para fora de casa.

Fizera uma afirmação, não uma pergunta, pensou Cae sar. E lá estava ela outra vez: aquela sensação de levar uma punhalada e ter a faca retorcida. Um sentimento de culpa novo, acrescentado ao antigo que eleja carregava.

Considerando que na última década se dedicara a me lhorar a condição de vida de seu povo, o que soubera acerca de Louise, e do comportamento insensível e cruel daqueles que deviam tê-la amado e protegido, não fizera nada mais do que aumentar seu fardo. Jamais tivera a intenção de feri-la ou prejudicá-la. Longe disso.

E agora, sabendo o que havia feito, podia entender por que ela nunca respondera à carta que ele enviara reconhe cendo sua culpa e implorando para que ela o perdoasse.

Era inaceitável que um pai siciliano abandonasse uma filha. Por outro lado, uma família que fosse tão humi lhada publicamente pelo comportamento de um de seus membros carregaria uma mancha que jamais seria esque cida e que passaria de geração em geração...

Louise sentiu o rosto arder. Era por conta da culpa ou de um sentimento rebelde de injustiça? Mas será que aquilo importava? Não devia. O aconselhamento a que fora submetida — como parte do treinamento para sua car reira como especialista em reconciliação em que ajudava na reestruturação de famílias — lhe ensinara a importân cia de se permitir erros de julgamento, reconhecê-los, e depois seguir adiante.

— Meu pai e Melinda, juntos, tinham planos para co meçar uma nova vida na Austrália. Era natural que ele tivesse vendido o apartamento de Londres. Aos 18 anos, eu já era adulta, tanto que estava indo para a universi dade. Mas sim... Meu pai me colocou para fora de casa.

Então Louise fora mesmo abandonada, sem nenhum cuidado, enquanto ele estivera do outro lado do mun do, aprendendo tudo o que podia sobre como melhorar a condição das pessoas mais necessitadas em uma ten tativa de expiar sua culpa e encontrar um novo modo de vida que beneficiasse seu próprio povo, constatou Caesar.

Não havia por que contar isso a Louise, entretanto. Fira óbvio o quanto ela poderia hostilizá-lo, ou a qualquer coisa que ele tivesse a dizer.

— Foi quando você decidiu morar com seus avôs...? —continuou. Era mais fácil se ater a aspectos práticos e fatos conhecidos do que desviar para o território instável e perigoso das emoções.

Louise sentiu a tensão aumentar. Ele já não fizera o bastante? Não a ferira e humilhara o suficiente sem de senterrar os horrores de seu passado?

Mesmo agora, ela mal conseguia pensar em como fi cara assustada, ou como se sentira abandonada e sozinha.

Seus avôs, no entanto, a haviam salvado. Eles a tinham resgatado com seu amor. Aquela fora a primeira vez na vida em que ela realmente compreendera a importância de se dar atenção e segurança a uma criança, e tudo o que o amor de uma família podia significar.

Fora quando sua vida mudara. Quando ela mesma mu dara. Quando prometera a si mesma que um dia iria re compensar seus avôs pelo amor que eles haviam lhe dedi cado a qualquer custo.

— Sim — respondeu, por fim.

— Foi um gesto muito corajoso da parte deles, consi derando o que...

— O que eu fiz? Sim, foi. Existia muita gente na co munidade local pronta a criticá-los e condená-los, assim como eu já tinha sido condenada. Eu já havia envergo nhado os meus avôs, então podia envergonhar a comu nidade também. Mas você já tem conhecimento de tudo isso, não é mesmo? Sabe o modo chocante como eu me comportava, e como prejudiquei não apenas a mim mesma como também aos meus avôs e a todos ligados a eles. Sabe como meu nome se tornou sinônimo de vergonha na nossa comunidade e como meus avôs sofreram por isso... Sofreram, mas, mesmo assim, ficaram ao meu lado. Por isso mesmo estou aqui agora, suportando ser humi lhada também por você.

Caesar engoliu em seco. Queria dizer alguma coisa. Dizer que sentia muito por tudo aquilo, lembrá-la de que ele tentara se desculpar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que precisava se manter forte. Havia muito mais em jogo ali do que suas próprias emoções. Gostassem eles ou não, ambos estavam inseridos em um âmbito muito maior e, suas vidas, entrelaçadas com a sociedade em que tinham nascido. Era algo que nenhum deles poderia ignorar ou evitar.

— Então quer cumprir a promessa que fez a seus avôs de que as cinzas deles seriam enterradas aqui.

— Foi o que eles sempre quiseram, e é claro que isso se tornou ainda mais importante para eles depois... Depois da vergonha que os fiz passar. Ter suas cinzas sepultadas aqui era a única forma que eles viam de voltar a ser mem bros plenamente aceitos em sua comunidade, de exercer o direito de descansarem na igreja onde foram batizados, crismados e onde se casaram. Não há nada que eu não esteja disposta a fazer para que isso aconteça. Nem que isso signifique implorar.

Caesar não esperava tanta honestidade. Hostilidade e antagonismo, sim.

Tanta franqueza, contudo, acabou por derrubar sua guarda.

Ou era aquela parte dele, a parte moderna e culta — que ansiava por trazer sua gente para o século XXI e que vi via entrando em choque com seus antigos costumes — que encarava a questão com compaixão? Ali estava alguém vítima de um sistema de valores que a punira por seu com portamento moderno, o qual contrariava antigas regras.

Tornou a sentir o peso da carta no bolso tal qual a pres são de cacos de vidro sobre uma ferida aberta.

Louise respirou fundo. Estava começando a perder o autocontrole, e isso não poderia acontecer. Precisava aceitar que, embora não quisesse responder às pergun tas de Caesar, precisava resistir ao impulso de ficar na defensiva.

O que importava era a divida de amor que possuía para com os avôs, e ninguém, muito menos aquele si ciliano arrogante, cuja presença fazia seu corpo reagir de um modo no mínimo desagradável, iria impedi-la de fazer isso.

Afinal de contas, considerando o que ela já havia pas sado que mal lhe faria um pouco mais de humilhação?

Engoliu as palavras, as quais se alojaram no fundo de sua alma, como farpas. Quando seus avôs a tinham leva do para casa, estivera fora de si com o choque, a vergo nha e a raiva, incapaz de pensar por si mesma, de tomar conta de si mesma. Ela se arrastara para a cama, mal re parando no quarto que eles lhe haviam reservado em sua linda residência de Notting Hill, a casa que compraram com tanto orgulho — após terem trabalhado para outros por anos a fio — quando seu restaurante os tornara finan ceiramente independentes.

Ela só quisera se esconder de todos.

Inclusive de si mesma.

A casa dos avôs fora seu santuário. Eles lhe tinham dado o que sempre lhe fora negado pelos pais. Eles a haviam aceitado em seu lar quando todos os outros a re jeitaram, sentindo vergonha dela e por ela.

Vergonha. Que palavra terrível para um orgulhoso siciliano!

A ferida ainda doía. Ela teria feito qualquer coisa para não ir até ali.

Mas devia aquilo a seus avôs.

Ao pensar em tudo o que poderia ouvir, ao imaginar a penitência pela qual poderia passar a fim de remover a mancha de desonra que ela deixara na família e conse guir um acordo para o enterro das cinzas dos avôs, jamais vislumbrara a possibilidade de ser confrontada por Cae sar Falconari e se ver obrigada a responder a ele por seus pecados. A verdade era que estava certa de que Caesar execraria tanto aquele encontro quanto ela. Mas, obviamente, subestimara sua arrogância.

— Como sabe, não posso decidir sozinho se o seu pedi do deve ser acatado ou não. Os anciãos da aldeia... —... Vão fazer o que você achar melhor. Não queira me enganar, Caesar. E o único que tem autoridade sufi ciente para deferir o pedido dos meus avôs. E negar isso a eles... O lugar que eles escolheram para seu descanso final... Seria mais do que injusto. Seria cruel. Não pode puni-los por...

— Essa é a conduta da nossa sociedade — interrompeu-o. — A família inteira sofre quando um membro cai em desgraça. Você sabe muito bem disso.

— E acha isso certo? — retorquiu ela com desdém, e então bufou incapaz de conter seu desprezo. — Claro que sim.

— Nesta parte da Sicília, as pessoas vivem de acordo com regras e costumes que foram estabelecidos há sé culos. E óbvio que vejo muitas falhas neles, e é claro que quero ajudá-los a aceitar uma série de mudanças que apenas beneficiariam o povo, mas essas mudanças de vem ocorrer gradativamente. Caso contrário, muita des confiança e infelicidade se estabelecerão.

Louise sabia que Caesar dizia a verdade, mesmo que não quisesse admitir isso, que seu lado profissional esti vesse ansioso pelas oportunidades que certamente surgi riam ali. Muitas mudanças poderiam ser implementadas, beneficiando dezenas de pessoas, além de ajudá-las a compreender e aceitar o presente e pôr para descansar os fantasmas do passado.

Mas, agora, era o desejo de seus avôs que estava em jogo. Era sobre isso que ela precisava conversar com Caesar Falconari.

— Meus avôs fizeram muito por esta comunidade. Mesmo após terem partido, enviaram dinheiro para cá: para os pais e para os irmãos deles. E não foi só isso... Eles empregaram muitas pessoas da aldeia que foram para Londres, abrigando-as e cuidando delas. Também fizeram doações generosas para a igreja e para a carida de. E um direito deles serem reconhecidos e respeitados por tudo o que foram e fizeram! Ela era uma defensora apaixonada dos avôs, reconhe ceu Caesar. Não havia como duvidar da força de seus sentimentos.

Um discreto _bip _do celular o lembrou de um com promisso iminente. Não esperava que aquela entrevis ta com Louise fosse levar tanto tempo, e ainda havia coisas que ele precisava dizer dúvidas que precisava dirimir.

— Preciso ir. Tenho um compromisso... Mas ainda te mos muito que conversar. Entrarei em contato. Ele estava indo embora! E isso após ter deixado claro que pretendia mantê-la naquele estado de ansiedade.

Uma atitude cruel e típica de um homem que tinha a maldade e o orgulho entranhados no sangue e nos ossos, concluiu Louise. Mas o que mais ela podia esperar de um Falconari?

E quanto ao alívio que sentia por ele estar indo? Perguntou-se. O que lhe dizia sobre suas próprias emoções?...

Caesar ainda estava a poucos metros de distância quando se virou. O sol que filtrava pelos ciprestes capturou os traços fortes de seu rosto, o qual refletia muito bem os de seus antepassados guerreiros: um misto de cristão pré-romano e mouro.

— E quanto a seu filho? — indagou sério. — Você o trou xe para a Sicília?

**Capítulo Dois**

Era isso o que se sentia quando o céu desabava? Perguntou-se Louise em pânico.

Mas também devia estar preparada para tal pergunta.

—... Sim. — A resposta foi monossilábica porque uma só palavra foi tudo o que ela conseguiu proferir com o medo e a raiva rastejando com nauseante intensidade através de suas veias.

Não que tivesse algo a temer. Não era segredo, afinal, que ela era uma mãe solteira de um filho de nove anos.

— E não o trouxe até aqui? Tem certeza de que fez a coisa certa? Ele só tem nove anos. Uma mãe responsável...

— Como uma "mãe responsável" decidi que o meu filho estaria mais seguro e feliz fazendo uma aula de tênis, que é parte das atividades das crianças no nos so hotel, enquanto nós dois estaríamos conversando. Oliver, meu filho, era muito apegado ao bisavô e sente muito a falta dele. Trazê-lo aqui hoje não o ajudaria em nada.

_Mesmo que Ollie pudesse ter sido convencido a vir, _Louise pensou consigo, tremendo de raiva. Mas não dei xaria que Caesar o visse. Não podia fazer isso.

A verdade era que, durante os últimos 18 meses, seu relacionamento com Oliver vinha se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Ollie a culpava por ele não ter um pai, e isso o levara a ter problemas na escola. Acabara se metendo em brigas e discussões com outros meninos que tinham pais, e um doloroso abismo começava a crescer entre ela e o filho que tanto amava.

Louise respirou fundo. Faria qualquer coisa para pro teger Ollie da dor pela qual ele estava passando. Ela ama va trabalhar e estava orgulhosa do que alcançara — claro que estava. Mas sabia que, se não fosse responsável por Oliver, decerto nunca teria voltado a estudar, nunca te ria obtido suas qualificações e, em seguida, começado a galgar degraus na carreira. Por Ollie, ela havia estudado e trabalhado até tarde da noite, de modo que pudesse lhe oferecer um futuro financeiramente seguro.

O problema era o que Ollie mais queria na vida, a úni ca coisa que ela não poderia lhe dar: um pai.

Enquanto seu avô era vivo, ele exercera uma influên cia masculina estabilizadora e amorosa na vida de seu filho, mas, mesmo assim, Oliver tinha começado a se retrair e se mostrar revoltado por ela não lhe fornecer qualquer informação sobre seu pai. Era um menino inte ligente e freqüentava um bom colégio particular, porém os custos com sua educação absorviam grande parte da renda dela. Muito embora houvesse outros meninos na escola cujos pais também eram ausentes por um motivo ou outro, ao menos estes pareciam ter algum contato com o filho.

Seu avô também ficara preocupado com o efeito que aquela falta de informação sobre o pai estava surtindo em Oliver, porém sabia que era impossível para ela dizer a verdade. E ela também não pretendia mentir para o filho, elaborando uma versão mais reconfortante e "limpa" dos fatos.

Amava aquele filho. Não existia nada que não fizesse para vê-lo feliz.

Mas não podia lhe contar a respeito de seu pai. Pelo menos não ainda. Não até que Oliver fosse maduro o suficiente para compreender alguns dos demônios que a dominaram... E maduro o bastante para perdoá-la. Suas transgressões podiam tê-lo impedido de ter um pai, mas estas — e o cuidado dos bisavós, que a haviam apoiado quando ela se recusara a adotar à medida que os pais su geriram — é que tinham lhe garantido a vida.

E, sem dúvida, esse era um presente que valia a pena.

— Ainda temos muito que conversar. Vou encontrá-la amanhã no café do hotel, às 11 h.

Caesar não perguntou se era conveniente para ela vê-lo às 11h, muito menos se ela preferia encontrá-lo em outro lugar.

No entanto, o que mais ela poderia esperar dele? A arrogância era a tônica daquela criatura, junto com cruel dade e um orgulho desproporcional. Era uma pena que ninguém fizesse o todo-poderoso _duca di Falconari _bai xar a crista e o tornasse tão mortal e vulnerável como ele obviamente pensava que não fosse ser jamais.

Do adro, Louise pôde avistar o capo brilhante da limusine negra enquanto ela se afastava, com suas janelas escuras impedindo-a de ter qualquer vislumbre de seu passageiro.

Não que ela quisesse olhar para Caesar, ou ainda ter algo a ver com ele... Mas não tinha escolha.

Do caminho que serpenteava pelos jardins do hotel e passava pelas quadras de tênis, Caesar teve uma boa visão do menino que acabara de chegar, integrando um grupo de crianças sob os cuidados da equipe de recrea ção, e que iria começar uma lição com um dos treinado res de tênis.

O filho de Louise Anderson. Era alto e um tanto quan to forte para a idade. E não herdara o tom de pele claro da mãe, reparou. O garoto era moreno, com cabelos escuros, o que não era de surpreender dado seu sangue siciliano.

E era um bom jogador: focado e com um poderoso _backhand, _famosa jogada de fundo de quadro nas par tidas de tênis.

Caesar olhou para o relógio e apressou o passo. Havia tomado um caminho alternativo para o café do hotel sabendo que o faria passar pelas quadras de tênis — e não queria se atrasar para seu encontro com Louise.

Como sempre, quando pensava nela, sentia pesar a culpa e o arrependimento.

Louise consultou o relógio. Onze horas. Seu filho tinha ficado surpreso e feliz quando ela lhe sugerira que tives se outra aula de tênis. Tais lições eram "extras" em seu orçamento de férias, e ela o avisara com antecedência de que não haveria muito dinheiro para aquele tipo de coisa.

A culpa aguilhoou sua consciência. Devia estar com Ollie, tentando encontrar uma maneira de acertar as coisas entre eles. Não era exatamente esse o tipo de conselho que daria a qualquer outra mãe nas mesmas circunstâncias?

O problema era que a educação dos filhos era mais fácil quando compartilhada não apenas entre dois pais, mas com uma grande família. E ela e Ollie só tinham um ao outro.

Sentada em um dos bancos do café do hotel, fechou os olhos por um instante. Sentia falta dos avôs. Sobre tudo do avô. E se ela sentia tanta falta de sua bondade, sabedoria e amor, podia imaginar o sofrimento do filho. Os dois haviam sido muito próximos, e agora Oliver não contava mais com nenhuma influência masculina em sua vida para orientá-lo.

Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, viu Caesar Falconari caminhando em sua direção. Vestido de modo casual na quele dia, ainda parecia muito italiano em seu paletó de linho cor de couro, camiseta preta e as calças de sarja caqui. Nenhum outro homem, a não ser um italiano, po deria usar algo tão casual com tanta sensualidade. Não era de admirar que quase todas as mulheres presentes tivessem se voltado discretamente em sua direção, Louise reparou com cinismo.

Não que ela o considerasse atraente. Longe disso.

_Mentirosa, _zombou uma voz traiçoeira dentro dela, fazendo-a se lembrar do dia anterior quando, do nada, se vira despojada de suas defesas, e seu corpo se mostrara vulnerável à sensualidade dele. Sem dúvida era inaceitá vel que houvesse sofrido tal choque de consciência femi nina, e tudo o que podia fazer agora para se consolar era fingir ignorá-lo.

Afinal de contas, aquilo não significava nada.

Mas, então, por que seu corpo...

Não. Ela não iria enveredar por aquele caminho ou co meçar a se fazer tais perguntas. Precisava se concentrar no aqui e no agora.

Claro que, no momento em que Caesar sentou-se a seu lado, uma garçonete apareceu como por milagre, embora ela estivesse ali havia cerca de dez minutos sem que ninguém tivesse vindo atendê-la. E claro que ele pediu um _expresso _para contrastar com seu _caffè latte._

— Parece que seu filho está tendo outra aula de tênis esta manhã.

—Como sabe disso? — Não existia nenhum motivo para que ela se sentisse alarmada. Mesmo assim, Louise sentiu o coração disparar.

— Eu estava passando pelas quadras quando os moni tores chegaram com as crianças.

Ela suspirou.

— Espero poder vê-lo jogar... Se nossa reunião for curta. Não via nada de errado em deixar Caesar ciente de que ela queria encerrar logo aquele assunto. Ele podia ser o senhor de tudo na Sicília, mas ela não iria se curvar ou se deixar pressionar. Ainda que não pudesse se dar o luxo de ofendê-lo, pensou sediciosamente.

A garçonete trouxe o café de Caesar Falconari com tanta deferência que Louise jurou que a moça iria se afas tar dele de costas, se curvando como uma gueixa.

— Quanto à nossa reunião — respondeu o duque —, há outra questão que preciso discutir com você além de seu pedido para o enterro das cinzas de seus avôs.

Louise estava prestes a pegar seu _latte, _porém o dei xou onde estava. _Outra questão?_

Sentiu os batimentos cardíacos aumentarem.

— Pois então... — Caesar recomeçou algo hesitante. — Antes de sua chegada aqui, e logo após o falecimento de seu avô, recebi uma carta dos advogados dele que ele próprio havia escrito e pedido que me fosse postada logo após sua morte.

— Meu avô escreveu para você? — Louise sentiu a gar ganta seca.

— Sim. Aparentemente ele estava preocupado com o bem-estar e o futuro do bisneto. Percebeu que talvez você não pudesse lidar com a situação, então resolveu escrever para mim.

Louise se esforçou para que o ar não deixasse seus pulmões de forma a trair sua indignação. Era verdade que o avô andava preocupado com a raiva e o ressenti mento que Oliver vinha demonstrando em relação a ela. Havia, inclusive, lhe alertado para o fato de que, com tantas famílias na comunidade acreditando na história de sua desgraça — a qual imaginavam ser a verdadeira — não levaria muito tempo para que Ollie ouvisse essa versão dos fatos no colégio. Crianças podiam ser muito cruéis umas com as outras, e ela sabia que o filho já se sentia marginalizado o bastante pelos colegas por não ter um pai ou, ao menos, a família deste ao redor.

No entanto, como seu avô sabia, ela sempre estivera com as mãos atadas.

Foi um choque terrível saber que, apesar de tudo o que haviam conversado, e embora ela acreditasse que o avô compreendia e aceitava sua decisão, ele também fora vítima de séculos de tradição e, em suas últimas semanas de vida, retomara as regras da Sicília, das quais ela tanto se ressentia.

Apesar do amor que sentia por ele e de tudo o que ela lhe devia, foi impossível para Louise conter a raiva após a revelação de Caesar Falconari.

Ele não tinha esse direito, mesmo agindo a favor dos interesses de Ollie! — explodiu revoltada. — Meu avô sa bia muito bem como eu me sentia sobre essa história de qualquer coisa na Sicília ser encarada como um proble ma da comunidade a ser resolvido por seu _patronnel _Isso é um absurdo! Isso é...

— _Basta! _Seu avô não escreveu para mim porque me considerava seu _patronne, _e sim porque queria afirmar que sou o pai de Oliver!

A dor de Louise foi imediata e intensa, como se al guém tivesse arrancado sua pele, desnudando suas emo ções, abrindo os portões que ela fechara para o passado e libertando toda sua vergonha e humilhação.

De repente, tinha 18 anos de novo. Viu-se envergo nhada e humilhada, lidando com emoções confusas que não compreendia muito bem, e que tinham vindo do nada para alterar seu futuro, além de marcá-la como uma mu lher em desgraça. Ainda podia ver a expressão do pai, um misto de raiva e rejeição, enquanto Melinda abria um sorriso exultante de triunfo e puxava as próprias filhas para mais perto, segurando a mão dele como se quisesse deixar claro que eles formavam uma pequena família na qual ela não estava incluída. O rosto de seu avô perdera a cor, e as mãos de sua avó tremiam antes que esta as entrelaçasse sobre o colo. Ninguém sentado no popular café, na praça do vilarejo, deixara de ouvir a denúncia terrível do chefe da comunidade, rotulando-a como uma moça que envergonhara a família pelo que havia feito.

Automaticamente, ela se voltara para Caesar Falconari em busca de apoio, contudo ele se esquivara dela, levantando-se da cadeira para ir embora, e deixando-a tão indefesa e desamparada como seu pai fizera.

Já não fora punida o bastante por seu comportamento c ingenuidade? Pensou Louise. Ainda precisava passar por aquilo?

Estremeceu incapaz de conter a reação diante das lembranças. Ainda sentia a rejeição de Caesar na carne e aquilo não era possível, disse a si mesma. Seu corpo estava reagindo à lembrança da dor que ele lhe causara, apenas isso, e ela precisava se fincar ali, no presente, e não no passado.

O próprio fato de Caesar falar com ela em italiano, com aquele tom de crítica na voz, foi suficiente para alertá-la: ele estava perdendo a paciência.

Mas por que ela deveria se incomodar com aquilo quando havia tanto mais com que se preocupar? Oliver era _seu _filho. Não tinha nada a ver com Caesar e, se de pendesse dela, nunca teria.

Mesmo que Caesar fosse o pai dele.

Caesar observou a cadeia de emoções que Louise se esforçava por suprimir e sentiu os próprios músculos se retesarem. Preferia que ela tivesse admitido a verdade das palavras do avô em vez tentar reprimir o choque, a raiva e o medo. Dificilmente aquela era a atitude de uma mulher disposta a proclamá-lo pai de seu filho.

Louise estremeceu por dentro. Como o avô tivera co ragem de fazer aquilo com ela? Como podia tê-la traído daquela maneira?

Um misto de incredulidade, choque, dor, medo e re volta a invadiu. Parte dela, contudo, conseguia compre ender o que podia tê-lo motivado.

Lembrava-se tão bem daquela noite! Ficara arrasada com a insistência dos pais para que ela interrompesse a gravidez. Permanecera aos prantos nos braços da avó, sentindo-se mais abandonada e apavorada do que nunca.

No fim, acabara revelando aos avôs o que mantivera em segredo até então: que a despeito de haver vários ra pazes — os quais supostamente podiam ser o pai de seu fi lho, assim como o chefe da comunidade havia insinuado —, o responsável por sua gravidez não era ninguém mais do que Caesar Falconari, o _duca _di Falconari, senhor de tantas terras na Sicília, o berço de seus avôs.

E estes haviam prometido que jamais trairiam esse segredo.

Entretanto, deviam ter imaginado como Louise, que ninguém acreditaria naquilo caso ela decidisse fazer tal afirmação. Muito menos quando o próprio Caesar...

Não. Não seguiria aquela linha de pensamento. Nem naquele momento, nem nunca. Era melhor que a amar gura que permeava seu passado permanece sepultada na carne que cobrira suas antigas feridas.

Além do mais, tinha Ollie em que pensar agora.

Louise levantou a cabeça e confrontou Caesar.

— Tudo o que você precisa saber sobre Oliver é que ele é meu filho. E só meu filho.

Ele havia temido aquilo, Caesar pensou. Com os lá bios apertados, ele enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou o envelope com a carta do avô dela, a qual removeu e pôs em cima da mesa. Conforme o fez, as fotografias anexadas à carta caíram sobre a mesa.

Louise as viu de pronto e prendeu a respiração, incon formada. Como estava diferente naquela velha foto tira da naquele verão! Eles haviam vindo a Sicília para passar férias, as quais estabeleceriam uma nova dinâmica na fa mília após o divórcio de seus pais. Fora ideia de Melinda que ela, as filhas e o pai de Louise se juntassem a seus avôs em visita à sua casa original enquanto sua mãe fora passar o verão com o "amigo" em Palm Springs.

Louise respirou fundo. Desde o início, não tivera dú vida acerca do motivo pelo qual a madrasta sugerira tal temporada. A mulher queria apenas ressaltar o quanto ela, Louise, era insignificante para o pai em contraste com ela própria e as filhas. Aquilo ficara óbvio de imediato.

E ela, estúpida, reagira exatamente como Melinda es perava que ela reagisse: fazendo de tudo para chamar a atenção do pai, da única forma que conhecia; comportando-se tão mal que ele fora forçado a reparar nela.

A se ver na fotografia, foi difícil para Louise não se retesar. Lembrava-se de ter não apenas imitado o que considerava o jeito "sexy" da madrasta, como também tentara superá-lo. Por isso, a fim de traduzir a maciez e o castanho-escuro do cabelo de Melinda, Louise tingira os próprios cabelos com uma tinta preta que ficara impreg nada nos fios. Em oposição ao vestido de jérsei curto, justo e branco da mulher, pusera um ainda mais curto e apertado, só que preto, o qual combinara com escarpins de salto alto em vez das finas sandálias que Melinda ha via escolhido. Já não usava o piercing na língua que colo cara em um acesso de rebeldia aos 15 anos, contudo uma sombra preta lhe rodeava os olhos, chamando atenção para a maquiagem carregada.

A fotografia podia representar uma menina de 18 anos um tanto quanto vulgar, mas a imagem fez seu coração se apertar. Qualquer um com sua atual formação e experiên cia poderia enxergar a vulnerabilidade por detrás daquela sensualidade declarada.

Um pai dedicado também teria visto isso. Durante todas aquelas férias, ela havia usado roupas tão provo cantes que não era de surpreender que quase todos os rapazes no vilarejo houvessem perambulado em torno da _Villa _que eles tinham alugado, decerto à procura de sexo fácil. Ela parecia barata e disponível, e assim fora tratada.

Obviamente, seus avôs sugeriram que ela usasse algo mais discreto... E, obviamente, ela os ignorara. Era ima tura demais para sua idade, a despeito daquela aparência. Tendo sido enviada para um colégio só para meninas, vivia desesperada por ser aceita no círculo das garotas mais populares.

Mudar de aparência fora outro modo de provocar o pai; de forçá-lo a notá-la.

Mas claro que ele não dera à mínima, preferindo ficar com Melinda e suas duas lindas meninas.

Que papel infeliz ela havia feito!

— Uma mudança e tanto — Caesar não pôde deixar de dizer, irônico, quando a viu examinando a fotografia que o avô incluíra na carta a fim de lhe refrescar a memória quanto à identidade da moça que concebera seu filho. — Eu não a reconheceria agora.

— Eu tinha 18 anos e queria...

— Atenção masculina. Sim, eu lembro bem. Louise sentiu o rosto arder.

— A atenção _de meu pai — _ela o corrigiu fria. Era o modo como Louise estava olhando para ele ou suas próprias lembranças que o aguilhoavam? Perguntou-se Caesar. Naquela ocasião, tinha 22 anos, acabara de assumir o controle de sua herança e estava livre dos conselheiros que antes o guiavam... Além de muito cons ciente de que seu povo agora julgava sua capacidade de ser o duque que eles desejavam: alguém que preservasse suas tradições e modo de vida. Ao mesmo tempo, estive ra buscando uma maneira de pôr os próprios planos de modernização em prática com discrição, face à hostilida de que qualquer tipo de mudança provocava na geração mais antiga de dirigentes.

Entretanto, o líder da maior aldeia da região — onde Louise tinha ficado — vetara qualquer possibilidade de modernização, principalmente no que dizia respeito ao papel das mulheres, as quais, a seu ver, deveriam conti nuar submissas aos seus homens e sua família. Esse líder, Aldo Barado, fora capaz de mobilizar muitos dos chefes de outros vilarejos, lembrou Caesar, o que o levara a agir com muito cuidado e até mesmo a fazer algumas conces sões no intuito de alcançar seus objetivos.

Embora o tempo e a crescente insistência dos mem bros mais jovens da comunidade por modernização o tivessem ajudado a pôr em prática muitos de seus pla nos, Barado não se deixara convencer e ainda insistira nas antigas regras. O comportamento ousado de Louise e sua determinação em ser ela mesma haviam despertado de imediato seu antagonismo, a ponto de o homem ir até o _Castello, _dois dias após a chegada dela, para reclamar do efeito que ela vinha tendo sobre os homens da aldeia, sobretudo os mais jovens.

E em especial sobre seu único filho, que, embora es tivesse noivo e prestes a se casar graças à influência do pai, também vinha perseguindo Louise.

Obviamente, ele, Caesar, não tivera opção a não ser escutar as exigências do chefe, o qual exigia que ele to masse alguma atitude e fizesse algo contra a menina que desprezava as regras de sua sociedade.

Por isso ele fora até a _Villa: _com o único objetivo de se apresentar à família dela, observar o comportamento da moça e, se necessário, ter uma conversa com seu pai.

No instante em que pusera os olhos em Louise, porém, todo e qualquer pensamento de permanecer distante fora varrido e ele soubera no mesmo instante, e com angustiante certeza, por que os rapazes do vilarejo a tinham achado tão atraente. Nem mesmo o penteado terrível e a escolha das roupas eram capazes de apagar o brilho natu ral e ofuscante de sua beleza. Aqueles olhos, aquela pele, aquela boca carnuda que prometia tanto...

Ficara chocado com a intensidade de sua própria reação, e ainda mais abismado com sua incapacidade de controlá-la. Desde o dia em que haviam lhe contado sobre a morte de seus próprios pais, aos seis anos, ele desenvolvera estratégias emocionais para se proteger da solidão desconcertante e muitas vezes assustadora que sentia. Ele precisava ser corajoso, diziam. Precisa va ser forte. Deveria se lembrar sempre de que era um Falconari e de que era seu destino e seu dever conduzir aquele povo. Deveria colocá-lo, assim como o nome da família e sua história, em primeiro lugar. Suas pró prias emoções não importavam e precisavam ser con troladas. Precisava sempre ser um _duca _e não um ser humano qualquer.

Após a visita de Aldo Barado, ele, obviamente, tentara se comportar como devia indo à procura do pai dela a fim de expressar a preocupação do chefe do vilarejo. Mas sabia agora, após receber a carta do avô de Louise, que, embora tivesse escutado Aldo Barado, assim como o pai da moça e sua madrasta, ele não fizera qualquer tentativa de ouvir a própria Louise. Não tinha olhado abaixo da superfície. Não tinha visto o que devia ter sido visto.

Agora, sabendo como ela fora tratada e rejeitada pelo pai, não parava de se perguntar o quanto daquilo era sua culpa.

Olhou para a fotografia de novo. Estivera tão perdido nas emoções que ela despertava nele que não enxergara o que podia ver naquele momento: a infelicidade nos olhos da menina da foto.

Era culpa o que alimentava sua raiva agora.

— Esperava ganhar a atenção de seu pai indo para a cama comigo? — exigiu com uma inusitada ponta de ironia.

Caesar estava certo, concluiu Louise. Claro que esta va. O comportamento dela só a afastara ainda mais do pai. Incentivado pelas denúncias de Aldo Barado e Me-linda, ele, que nunca fora capaz de lidar com sentimen tos, lhe dera as costas, juntando-se ao coro de críticas.

Como ela fora ingênua ao esperar que, de algum modo, Caesar iria se materializar ao seu lado como um príncipe para salvá-la e dizer a todos que a amava e que jamais permitiria que alguém a ferisse daquela maneira!... A pró pria ausência dele lhe dissera tudo o que ela precisava saber sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos — ou sobre a fal ta deles — antes mesmo de Barado ter dito a seu pai que estava apenas cumprindo ordens do duque.

Agora, quando olhava para trás com a maturidade e a sabedoria que adquirira, podia ver com clareza que o que ela considerara a celebração de um amor verdadeiro e de um futuro em comum — quando Caesar havia aban donado seu autocontrole para levá-la às alturas — tinha, na realidade, sido apenas a manifestação de um desejo do qual ele se ressentia muito. Os momentos preciosos em que ela estivera em seus braços, após a intimidade que partilharam, e que a enchera de esperanças quanto ao futuro, além de uma profunda alegria, não chegara a ter qualquer significado para o jovem duque. Caesar po dia querer enganar a si mesmo sobre seus reais motivos, contudo ela não iria mentir sobre as intenções daquela menina que ele tanto havia ferido.

Ergueu a cabeça e, recompondo-se, despejou sobre ele a amarga verdade:

— Com certeza não fui para a cama com você a fim de ser humilhada em público pelo chefe do vilarejo dos meus avôs enquanto permanecia seguro e inacessível em seu _Castello. _Meu pai ficou furioso comigo por eu ter sido, como ele mesmo disse, "estúpida o suficien te" para pensar que o duque fosse querer algo de mim além de prazer físico. Disse que eu tinha envergonhado a família inteira... E meus pobres avós é que levaram a pior. A notícia se espalhou pela aldeia e, embora eu não tenha sido fisicamente castigada, sem dúvida fui obri gada a me sujeitar a todo tipo de crítica e maledicência. Tudo porque fui idiota o bastante para pensar que eu _o _amava e que você me amava. — Fez uma pausa para respirar, aliviada por ter liberado a dor que mantivera trancada por tanto tempo. — Não que eu ainda sofra por você ter me rejeitado daquele jeito. Na verdade, acredi to que você me fez um favor. Afinal teria me dispensa do mais cedo ou mais tarde, não é mesmo? Uma garota como eu, com avós que eram pouco mais do que cria dos da sua família, jamais poderia servir para _duca... _Ao menos foi o que Aldo Barado disse quando cumpriu suas ordens e fez o trabalho sujo, exigindo que fôsse mos embora.

— Louise... — Caesar sentiu a garganta se apertar com o peso das emoções que incidiam sobre ele.

Mas, como de costume, não podia ceder a elas. Havia muito em jogo. Certo ou errado, ele não poderia dar as costas a tantos séculos de tradição.

Poderia pedir desculpas e tentar explicar... Mas, para quê? Em sua carta, o avô de Louise o advertira quanto ao antagonismo dela — não apenas em relação à sua pessoa, mas também a tudo o que ele representava. Aos olhos de Louise, eles não passavam de inimigos, e ele sabia que, o que estava prestes a dizer, só faria aumentar sua hostilidade.

O avô dela também afirmara, na carta, que a intimi dade que eles tinham partilhado levara ao nascimento de uma criança, um menino, pensou Caesar com o coração apertado, o que lhe parecera impossível uma vez que ele tomara precauções.

Mas se aquela criança era sua...

As batidas pesadas de seu coração revelavam muito mais do que ele próprio podia suportar.

Louise respirou fundo. Talvez ela não pudesse defen der o avô sem revelar a Caesar Falconari que Oliver era filho deles, mas podia — e iria se defender de seu pró prio passado.

— Quando as crianças crescem em um ambiente no qual o mau comportamento é recompensado com atenção, e o bom comportamento as faz ser ignoradas, elas tendem a favorecer o mau comportamento. Tudo o que importa é o resultado que almejam — explicou com segurança.

Caesar reconheceu seu tom profissional.

— Por acaso está falando por experiência própria?

— Sim — Louise aquiesceu. O amor e o perdão ines timáveis com que seus avôs a haviam contemplado lhe ensinara aquilo.

De qualquer modo, não iria pedir desculpas por seu passado a ninguém.

— Por isso se tornou especialista em comportamento familiar?

— Sim — ela repetiu. Não tinha por que negar. — Minhas próprias experiências, tanto as boas quanto as más, me fizeram perceber que eu gostaria de trabalhar com esse tipo de coisa.

— E, a despeito disso, seu próprio avô acreditava que você não sabia lidar adequadamente com seu próprio filho...?

Louise suspirou. Era muito tarde para lamentar o fato de que não fora capaz de lidar com as preocupações do avô em relação à maneira que Oliver vinha reagindo à falta de um pai. Ela própria acreditava que o filho pos suía traços de caráter, entre eles o orgulho, que só po diam ter vindo dos Falconari.

— Oliver tem problemas por não conhecer a identidade do pai — sentiu-se forçada a admitir. — Mas, como meu avô sabia muito bem, pretendo colocá-lo a par dos fatos quando ele for maduro o suficiente para lidar com eles.

— E esses fatos são...?

— Você sabe quais são. Afinal de contas, Aldo Barado os tornou mais do que públicos. Vim para a Sicília com a minha família e acabei me deitando com você. Segundo o líder do vilarejo de meus avôs, também persegui e seduzi o filho dele. De acordo com meu pai e Melinda, caí em desgraça e os envergonhei por andar com rapazes que tinham um único interesse, além de, mais tarde, ter corrido atrás de você. E eles estavam certos... Foi mesmo uma vergonha e uma humilhação eu ter ido para a cama com o duque. Eu queria que meu pai tomasse conhecimento da minha existência e, ingenuamente, imaginei que seduzir o homem mais importante da região fosse uma boa ma neira de fazer isso.

Louise engoliu em seco. Jamais iria revelar a outra razão pela qual o perseguira de modo tão implacável. Afinal, mal podia admitir para si mesma a existência daquela emoção doce e assustadora, daquela dor dentro dela, que a levara a desejá-lo como nunca desejara outro homem. Seu lado emocional fora monopolizado por tan to tempo por aquela busca pelo pai, que a súbita urgência de seus sentimentos por Caesar a haviam feito perder o controle. Sua rejeição a tal sentimento fora quase tão po derosa quanto o próprio.

A princípio, não quisera que nada se interpusesse en tre ela e seu objetivo, mas, com o passar dos dias e das semanas na Sicília, algo tinha mudado, e começara a en xergar, de um modo muito perigoso, um futuro ao lado de Caesar.

Como fora ingênua! Como fora cega ao rejeitar as atenções do filho do chefe como um mero incômodo e em não perceber o quanto tal rejeição atingiria seu or gulho! Por vingança, este contara uma série de mentiras, afirmando que ela o seduzira. Mentiras em que tanto seu pai quanto sua família e o próprio Caesar acreditaram sem pestanejar.

De um ponto de vista profissional, ela podia ver agora como Caesar era refém das exigências impostas por sua cultura.

No fim, havia tido sorte. Havia escapado de tal confinamento. Era dona de si.

Por outro lado, não continuava amarrada ao passado por meio do filho que possuíam?... Assim como Louise, Ollie ansiava pelo amor e a presença de um pai em sua vida.

Amigos e colegas viviam insistindo para que ela se abrisse à perspectiva de um novo relacionamento com um homem que fosse um bom modelo para Ollie. Um relacionamento baseado em amor e respeito mútuo.

Mas nem mesmo o autoconhecimento que adquirira na profissão a fizera abolir sua determinação em não amar de novo, tanto pelo bem de Ollie quanto pelo dela mesma. A verdade nua e crua era que simplesmente não confiava em si própria quanto a amar alguém que não fosse feri-la. Dera tudo o que podia a Caesar, e ele a rejeitara, além de permitir que ela fosse humilhada.

Agora, temendo se doar demais, mantinha a simples ideia de sentir desejo, e de se entregar a esse sentimento, trancada a sete chaves. Para não correr nenhum risco, era melhor não ter homem algum em sua vida ou em sua cama.

— Usei um preservativo na noite em que fizemos sexo. Caesar continuava negando o filho deles, assim como a negara havia tantos.

Pois ela não se importava. Nem ela, nem Ollie preci savam dele em suas vidas, ainda que seu avô pensasse de outro modo.

Louise sentiu o coração bater forte. Se ainda seu avô não houvesse morrido. Se ainda ele estivesse ali para amar e orientar Ollie até que ele alcançasse a idade adul ta. Se ainda ela não tivesse conhecido Caesar. Se ainda ela nunca tivesse ido para a cama com ele.

E nunca tivesse Ollie?

Não. Nunca.

— Não sou eu quem lhe está atribuindo à paternidade de Oliver — lembrou tensa. — Isso foi ideia de meu avô.

— Mas já que ele fez essa afirmação...

— O melhor que tem a fazer é ignorá-lo — Louise o interrompeu. — Oliver não precisa de um pai que não o queira, e eu não pretendo obrigá-lo a coisa alguma. Não foi por isso que vim para a Sicília. Há apenas uma coisa que desejo de você: que autorize o enterro das cinzas de meus avôs no adro da igreja de Santa Maria.

— Mas então acredita que o menino é meu...?

Por que ele estava fazendo uma pergunta daquela na tureza quando ela acabara de afirmar que não o obrigaria a nada?

— A única pessoa com quem pretendo discutir esse as sunto é com o próprio Oliver, assim que ele estiver ma duro o suficiente para lidar com as circunstâncias de sua concepção.

— Não seria muito mais fácil partirmos para um teste de DNA?

— Por quê? Isso beneficiaria apenas você, e não Ollie. É óbvio que tem certeza de que ele não é seu filho.

— A única coisa de que tenho certeza é que não tenho nenhuma intenção de permitir que uma criança que pode ser minha, por menor que seja essa possibilidade, cresça pensando que eu o abandonei.

As palavras a chocaram, principalmente porque pare ciam sinceras.

E aquele frio que corria em suas veias não era raiva, reconheceu Louise. Era medo.

— E eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de submeter Ollie a um teste de DNA apenas para aliviar sua consciência. Se eu fosse você, aceitaria que não pretendo fazer qual quer tipo de reivindicação de paternidade. Nem emocio nal, nem financeira. Oliver é _meu _filho.

— De acordo com seu falecido bisavô, ele também é meu filho. Se isso é verdade, então tenho uma respon sabilidade para com o menino que não posso e não vou ignorar. Não é necessário nem mesmo incomodar ou preocupar Oliver. O teste de DNA é um procedimento simples, do qual ele nem precisa ter consciência.

— Não!

Ela não estava em pânico. Ainda não.

Mas estava chegando perto, reconheceu Louise.

Caesar respirou fundo.

— Acabou de afirmar como é importante para você realizar o desejo de seus avôs no que diz respeito às suas cinzas. Pois também é importante para mim que eu saiba se Oliver é meu filho.

Caesar não foi muito explícito, contudo Louise sabia bem aonde ele queria chegar.

— Isso é chantagem — acusou revoltada. — Acha que eu gostaria de ter como pai do meu filho um homem que se utiliza de chantagem para alcançar seus objetivos?

—Tenho todo o direito de saber se o menino é meu filho. Seu avô, obviamente, pensava que sim. E ele tam bém achava que Oliver sente falta de um pai. Foi muito claro na carta. Acredito, de verdade, que sua preocupa ção em relação ao bisneto não tinha a ver com dinheiro ou status, mas com a necessidade de a criança conhecer sua ascendência. Com toda a sua atual formação, está disposta a negar isso a seu filho?

— Negar o quê? Que ele seja reconhecido como o bastardo de um homem que permitiu que a mãe dele fosse denunciada e humilhada? Um homem que, sem dúvida, tem esperança de que o teste de DNA dê nega tivo? Um homem que, no máximo, pode reconhecê-lo como filho, sem dar nada do que ele realmente precisa? Mesmo que fosse reconhecer Oliver, o que mais isso poderia fazer por ele além de exacerbar seu sentimento de que ele é "menos" do que as outras crianças? Sempre haverá alguém, tanto aqui quanto em Londres, pronto a desprezá-lo por ele ser ilegítimo, assim como sempre haverá alguém para lembrá-lo do modo como ele foi concebido. Não vou permitir que meu filho pague pelos meus pecados.

— Está equivocada. Se Oliver é meu filho, então vamos discutir isso de novo, com calma. Tudo o que posso dizer agora é que pretendo descobrir a verdade sobre quem é o pai dele.

Caesar estava falando sério e, de alguma forma, con seguiria a amostra de que precisava, suspeitou Louise, sentindo o medo atacar as entranhas. Não seria muito melhor se ela concordasse em fornecer a prova em vez de correr o risco de ele tentar adquiri-la de uma maneira que poderia perturbar Ollie?

— Concordo em fornecer uma amostra de DNA se, em troca, me der a sua palavra de que nunca vai se aproxi mar de meu filho com os resultados do teste, ou melhor, de maneira nenhuma, sem a minha permissão e a minha presença — falou com voz pesada.

Ao menos ela era uma mãe zelosa, reconheceu Caesar.

— Está bem — assentiu. Afinal, a última coisa que que ria era perturbar ou prejudicar o menino. E antes que Louise pudesse fazer mais alguma objeção, acrescentou: — Vou cuidar para que lhe seja enviado um _kit, _o qual me deverá ser devolvido. Assim que eu tiver o resultado...

— Não seria mais simples e mais fácil se simplesmente esquecesse a carta de meu avô? — a sugeriu em uma última tentativa de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Havia pro metido a si mesma que não iria suplicar, pensou impo tente, sentindo-se dividida entre a raiva contra Caesar e o desprezo por si mesma ao ouvir o leve tremor em sua própria voz.

— Impossível — respondeu ele.

**Capítulo Três**

—... E Billy ganhou só porque o pai dele estava lá, as sistindo à gente jogar e dizendo o que ele precisava fazer!

Oliver se queixava de ter perdido aquela partida com um amigo desde que ela o pegara no clube das crianças, no início do dia. E continuava reclamando agora enquan to jantavam juntos.

Resistindo ao impulso materno de confortá-lo, pois Ollie já se considerava muito crescido para ser mimado pela mãe em público, Louise tentou não se sentir culpada pelo pequeno subterfúgio que fora obrigada a adotar a fim de recolher a amostra de DNA necessária para o tes te. Dissera ao filho que ele parecia meio rouco, e que ela queria ver sua garganta para se certificar de que ele não estava prestes a cair de cama com outra de suas amig dalites. Uma vez com a amostra em mãos, ela a havia ensacado e entregado ao motorista que Caesar enviara. Um homem com sua posição e riqueza decerto possuía meios de fazer com que aquele teste fosse levado a cabo com rapidez, suspeitou.

Ela, claro, já sabia o resultado. Caesar era o pai de Oliver. Ela não tinha a menor dúvida disso, mas jamais quisera que ele soubesse.

Louise suspirou. Era difícil para ela não se sentir traí da pelo avô que tanto tinha amado e respeitado. No entanto, viu-se consciente de que ele realmente acreditava estar agindo em benefício do bisneto. Seu avô sempre fora conservador, sempre acreditara que um homem de via assumir a responsabilidade por seus filhos.

Tudo o que precisava fazer, uma vez que o teste fi casse pronto, era convencer Caesar de que ela não nu tria nenhum interesse em reivindicar a paternidade do filho e, assim, livrar Oliver de desempenhar qualquer tipo de papel na vida do duque. Afinal, considerando o que este pensava dela, Ollie não seria uma criança da qual ele gostaria de assumir a paternidade. E, como ela já dissera, de maneira alguma permitiria que Oli ver se sentisse diminuído frente aos filhos legítimos de Caesar.

Louise comprimiu os lábios, intrigada. Dado seu tí tulo e as regalias que advinham deste, era de admirar que Caesar ainda não tivesse uma família. Afinal, era essencial que tivesse um herdeiro. Seu título, assim como suas terras e fortuna, vinha passando de pai para filho havia mais de mil anos. Não era possível que um homem arrogante como o duque fosse romper com essa tradição.

Não que ela estivesse preocupava com o assunto. Sua única preocupação era Oliver.

Após ter deixado Caesar no café, ela fora apanhar o filho para o almoço, chegando bem na hora em que seu jogo tinha terminado, e a tempo de ver o modo como Ollie tentava ganhar a atenção e os elogios do pai do menino com quem jogara. Testemunhar a frustração no rosto do filho partira seu coração como nunca. Podia ver muito do próprio medo e humilhação no comportamento de Oliver, e compreendia muito bem o que ele estava passando.

Quando o pai de Billy se afastara com o menino, ela precisara se conter para não correr em direção a Ollie. Mas era a atenção de um homem o que ele queria não a de uma mãe.

No dia seguinte iria levá-lo a um parque aquático. Sentia-se culpada por ter que dedicar tanto tempo à ques tão do enterro das cinzas dos avôs, mesmo que esse fosse o principal objetivo de sua visita.

Devia haver outros pais solteiros ali no hotel, mas até agora ela não vira nenhum. Na verdade, o lugar que lhe fora recomendado por ser excelente para crianças pare cia repleto com casais felizes e seus filhos igualmente felizes.

Louise reprimiu um pequeno suspiro quando Oliver pegou o videogame portátil, advertindo-o com um aceno de cabeça.

— Só depois do jantar, Ollie. Sabe muito bem as regras.

— Mas todo mundo está jogando! Billy e o pai dele também!

Ela olhou na direção em que pai e filho juntavam as cabeças sobre a pequena tela e respirou fundo.

No _Castello _que fora construído por seus antepassados para proteger a terra que eles haviam ganhado como es pólio de guerra, e que fora ampliado e reformado muitas vezes ao longo dos séculos até se transformar na obra arquitetônica de magnífica fachada que era agora, Caesar examinava a longa galeria com os retratos de seus ante passados. Havia um quadro de cada _duca di Falconari, _desde o primeiro que recebera a comenda. A partir do século XVII, também se via pinturas de várias famílias, representando não apenas os _ducas _como também suas duquesas e filhos — os mais velhos, herdeiros, sempre em trajes de corte — todos retratados de forma a eternizar o poder do nome Falconari.

Nenhum Falconari deixara de ter um filho, um herdei ro legítimo que pudesse dar continuidade a seu nome. Já no fim da vida, seu próprio pai se casara pela segunda vez com uma nobre de Roma, de um ramo distante da fa mília, apenas para concebê-lo, pensou Caesar. Mas am bos tinham morrido em um acidente, num barco a vela, quando ele estava com seis anos.

Mesmo assim, ele aprendera ao longo da infância como era importante que um dia ele se casasse e desse continuidade à família Falconari.

_E nosso dever para com o nosso povo e para com o nosso nome, _seu pai sempre dizia.

Caesar suspirou. Estava com 31 anos agora. Sabia que, entre os anciãos e chefes dos vilarejos, o fato de ele ainda não ter cumprido com a tradição era motivo de crescente preocupação. Nenhum deles entenderia o autodesprezo que o castigava depois de seu relacionamento com Louise. Seu medo de não conseguir se conter novamente o fizera adotar o celibato por muitos meses após ela ter partido. E então, quando decidira voltar a exercer sua se xualidade, por fim, sofrera outro choque...

Com o tempo, descobrira que podia dominar a si mes mo, por mais bela e sensual que fosse sua parceira. Havia restaurado seu autocontrole e jurara nunca mais se deixar perder daquela maneira: unindo-se de tal forma a outra pessoa a ponto de eles não parecerem dois seres humanos distintos, e sim um só.

A verdade era que, para ele, a intimidade do sexo tinha perdido o sabor e se tornara um prazer vazio, que não satisfazia nem disfarçava a dor que ele levava no fundo da alma.

Uma dor que se intensificara agora, por conta da pre sença de Louise.

Por causa dela, ele evitara se casar. Porque sabia que...

O quê? Que nenhuma mulher jamais poderia mexer com suas emoções ou despertar seu desejo como ela fizera?

Caesar chegou ao último retrato: uma pintura dele mesmo quando chegara à maioridade, aos 21 anos. Nos últimos seis anos, devido a um golpe inesperado e cruel do destino, ele tivera que conviver com o fato de que estava destinado a ser o último de sua linhagem...

Até que recebera a carta do avô de Louise, informando que ele, Caesar, era pai do filho dela.

_Ele tinha um filho, _pensou Caesar, sentindo o coração bater mais forte com a onda de emoção que o inundou. Alguém que era carne da sua carne, ligado a ele por um vínculo tão poderoso que a simples hipótese de ele não amá-lo ou desejá-lo, como acusara Louise, era inconce bível. Ele nunca seria capaz de entender o que havia mo tivado o pai dela a rejeitá-la e feri-la daquela maneira. Tal comportamento era a antítese de tudo o que ele acre ditava que um pai devia ser... Do que ele seria se fosse confirmado que Oliver era mesmo seu filho.

E ele queria que aquele menino fosse seu filho. Dese java isso com uma intensidade muito além da praticidade ou do dever. Desde o minuto em que lera a carta do avô de Louise, vira-se dominado por um turbilhão de senti mentos. Agora sabia, no fundo da alma, que, por mais que ele a houvesse negado, a paixão avassaladora que tinham partilhado, de alguma forma, levara a natureza a cumprir seu papel.

O problema era que Louise deixara claro que não o queria envolvido na vida de Oliver.

_Louise..._

Ainda se lembrava muito bem da tarde em que a vira pela primeira vez, andando sozinha pela estrada empo eirada que ia do vilarejo ao _Castello, _as roupas justas re velando as curvas perfeitas, os olhos vivos repletos de cautela e inteligência.

Seus modos eram todos um desafio à antiga ordem das coisas e àqueles que a impunham. Pouco antes, ela fora vista bebendo cerveja na garrafa, rindo e dançando na praça do vilarejo e incentivando os outros jovens a se rebelar contra seus pais.

Louise olhara para ele com tanta ousadia que ele se pilhara espantado, para não dizer intrigado. Ninguém, muito menos uma menina como ela, o havia fitado da quela maneira.

Divertido, tinha perguntado para onde ela estava indo, e Louise jogara para trás a cabeleira tingida em um tom escuro, dizendo que não fazia ideia, mas que mal podia esperar para voltar a Londres. Ele então indagara o que ela estaria fazendo na capital da Inglaterra, e Louise o surpreendera ao responder que estaria visitando a Natio nal Portrait Gallery e se preparando para a faculdade de artes na qual planejava entrar no outono.

Naquele mesmo momento, ele reconhecera o efeito que ela exercia sobre ele. O corpo de um rapaz de 22 anos não guardava nenhuma sutileza, sabia o que queria.

E o dele queria Louise.

Caesar respirou fundo. Ele a desejara, porém não po dia se envolver com ela. Louise podia ser uma garota moderna em Londres, mas ali, na Sicília, era um membro da comunidade pela qual ele era o responsável.

Ainda assim, ele a convidara para vir ao _Castello, _a fim de lhe mostrar aquela galeria de retratos. Louise tinha co rado de um modo, lembrou-se, e parecera de repente tão doce, feminina e insegura que despertara imediatamente seu instinto de proteção.

— Não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal — ele havia lhe asse gurado. — Tem a minha palavra.

— A palavra de um _duca _tem mais valor do que a de um mero mortal?... — zombara ela, com aquela súbita mudança de comportamento que sempre o pegava des prevenido.

Vê-la provocando-o daquele modo, como se ela es tivesse no controle, fora o suficiente para que ele se insinuasse, ainda que de forma discreta. Louise respondera na mesma moeda, de modo que terminaram a caminhada até o _Castello _engajados em um verdadeiro duelo verbal.

Ele lhe mostrara a galeria, e ela o surpreendera ao apontar com segurança os retratos pintados por grandes mestres. Também ficara admirada por ele ter escolhido um artista controverso como Lucian Freud para pintar seu próprio retrato.

— Aposto que Aldo Barado não gostou dele — dissera num desafio, e ele fora forçado a concordar.

— Ele é um bom homem — afirmara em defesa do chefe do vilarejo. — Valorizo seu conselho e conhecimento.

—Também valoriza a disposição dele em condenar seus conterrâneos a uma vida atrasada, principalmente quando essas pessoas são do sexo feminino? Por acaso pensa do mesmo modo?

— Barado tem seus princípios, e eu jamais poderia cri ticá-lo por isso, mas sei que precisa haver mudanças por aqui, e é o que pretendo fazer.

Mesmo agora custava a crer que fora capaz de confiar nela tão fácil. Havia algo em Louise que transmitia uma compreensão e uma compaixão para com a natureza hu mana que não condizia com sua pouca idade.

Sua escolha de carreira comprovava isso.

E fora inevitável, desde o início, que ele a levasse para a cama.

Ela não conseguia dormir apenas porque viera para a cama cedo demais, Louise garantiu a si mesma, debruça da na varanda do quarto de casal que dividia com Oliver, enquanto ele dormia profundamente na cama larga.

Os jardins do hotel brilhavam com as luzes próximas às árvores e ao redor das piscinas. Em algum lugar do complexo uma música tocava e, dali da sacada, ela podia ver casais passeando de braços dados.

Casais. Ali estava algo que nunca poderia acontecer com ela: fazer parte de um casal. Tinha medo de regredir e voltar àquele estado de autodestruição que vivera um dia, repetindo os velhos erros.

Mais importante do que isso, no entanto, era Oliver. Ela jamais assumiria o risco de introduzir em suas vi das um homem que poderia prejudicar seu filho ou fazer qualquer um deles sofrer.

Lá embaixo, avistou um pequeno grupo de adolescen tes passando, e se lembrou de como tinha sido a última vez em que viera para a Sicília. Ainda era como eles quando fora publicamente punida de forma tão cruel.

Sentiu-se retesar com lembranças que não queria ver ressuscitadas. Algumas coisas nunca paravam de infligir dor, não importando o quanto a ferida estivesse cicatrizada.

Acontecera no meio das férias. O pai não falava com ela havia três dias por vergonha do modo como ela vinha se comportando. Melinda, claro, continuava agindo com toda doçura, ainda que chamando atenção para suas fa lhas e se certificando de que o marido notasse o quanto suas próprias filhas eram bem-comportadas.

Desde que Melinda entrara em sua vida, passara a existir uma verdadeira guerra entre elas em busca da le aldade de seu pai. Uma guerra que, bem no fundo, ela sabia estar destinada a perder.

Até que conhecera Caesar naquela caminhada solitá ria e fatídica que tinha feito para escapar do desagradável assédio de Pietro, filho de Aldo Barado. Não fizera nada para encorajar o rapaz. Pelo menos não que lembrasse. Verdade que, a princípio, divertira-se com a sensação que causara no vilarejo, sentindo-se muito à frente das ga rotas que viviam naquela clausura... Sim, quebrara uma regra local bebendo cerveja na companhia dos meninos.

Mas nunca, _jamais, _dera a Pietro o tipo de incentivo que ele alegava.

Não era exagero dizer que encontrar Caesar, perceber quem ele era e aceitar seu convite para ir ao _Castello _mu dara o curso de sua vida. Não que ela tivesse adivinhado como essa mudança seria radical naquele primeiro dia. Já ouvira os avôs falando dele e sabia com quanto respeito e reverência ele era tratado, e vira no encontrou uma oportunidade para se sobressair a Melinda. Aos 18 anos, era demasiado ingênua para enxergar qualquer coisa além daquilo. Bastara que o duque houvesse demonstrado in teresse por ela.

No momento em que tinha percebido que estar com Caesar se tornara mais importante para ela do que ga nhar a aprovação do pai, já era tarde demais para recuar. Ela havia se apaixonado. Quando ele visitava o vilarejo, esforçava-se por ficar por perto, mesmo que isso signi ficasse ter que freqüentar o bar e suportar as atenções indesejadas do filho de Aldo Barado apenas para atrair a atenção do duque.

E bebia cada palavra dele, ignorando a raiva de Pietro quando o restante do grupo zombava dele por estar sendo visivelmente passado para trás pelo _duca..._

— Você é uma boba — Pietro a acusara com irritação. — Não percebe que ele não lhe dá a mínima? Ele é o _ducal_

Aquilo não era mais do que ela já dissera a si mesma, contudo as palavras a feriram, fazendo-a querer provar a Pietro e a todo mundo que ele estava errado. Não contara a ninguém sobre os encontros "acidentais" com Caesar quando ela perambulava próxima ao _Castello, _olhando para as janelas que ele dissera serem as de seus aposentos.

E sua persistência fora recompensada. Suas caminha das juntos, a conversa que partilhavam tudo fora precio so para ela. Caesar não ria dela como os outros.

Tinha sido apenas uma questão de dias até que sua vulnerabilidade emocional a fizesse criar na cabeça um conto de fadas em que ele retribuía seu amor e, conse quentemente, não apenas a transformava em sua duque sa, como também a alçava a um brilhante pedestal onde ela poderia gozar a admiração e a aprovação do pai.

No entanto, para sua decepção, apesar do tempo que haviam passado juntos, Caesar não fizera nenhuma ten tativa de levar o relacionamento adiante. Em vez de acei tar seu convite sutil, ele se afastara.

Em uma tarde particularmente quente e abafada do fi nal das férias, porém, mostrara-se furioso por encontrá-la no bar da vila com Pietro.

— Está arriscando sua reputação com esse comporta mento — dissera a ela mais tarde, quando ela o acusara de estar com ciúmes. — E isso o que me preocupa.

— E quanto a Pietro? — Ela o desafiara. — Ele também não está pondo em risco sua reputação?

— É diferente para um homem. Pelo menos aqui, nesta parte do mundo.

— Pois não devia ser. Não é justo — replicara ela, já abalada pelos problemas de relacionamento com o pai.

Em vez de dar vazão a seus sentimentos acerca da in justiça dos costumes da comunidade, reconheceu Louise, devia ter considerado aquela advertência em um nível mais pessoal.

Mas era tarde demais para arrependimentos. Ela fora uma tola ao ver no comportamento de Caesar o que que ria em vez da realidade. Convencera-se de que ele a ama va tanto quanto ela o amava. De um modo ingênuo e até ridículo, ignorara completamente as barreiras entre eles e se convencera de que tudo o que importava eram os sen timentos que nutriam um pelo outro. Ainda que Caesar não houvesse lhe dado nenhuma indicação de que sentia o mesmo.

Na noite em que Oliver fora concebido, estivera de sesperada para vê-lo. Caesar deixara o vilarejo a negócios por alguns dias e, ao saber que ele retornara sua necessidade de estar com ele fora tão grande que nada poderia ter impedido seus atos.

Afinal, eles estavam destinados a ficar juntos. Seus destinos se encontravam tão entrelaçados como os de Romeu e Julieta...

Havia esperado que Caesar fosse descer para o povoa do e, quando isso não tinha acontecido, alegara uma dor de cabeça e fingira ir para a cama. Em vez disso, fora ao _Castello, _esgueirando-se pela porta destrancada da cozi nha até chegar aos aposentos dele.

Caesar estava distraído, trabalhando no computador, quando ela entrara. Chocado por vê-la ali, ele se levan tara da cadeira.

— Louise, o que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar aqui.

Não eram as palavras de um amante devotado, contu do ela estivera tão perdida nas próprias emoções que nem sequer prestara atenção nelas. Caesar a amava e deseja va, estava certa, e ela iria lhe mostrar o quanto também o queria.

Sentira-se tão adulta assumindo o controle da situa ção, tomando a iniciativa de levar aquela relação adiante, dispondo-se à intimidade que eles tanto desejavam!...

— Eu precisava vir. Quero tanto ficar com você... Eu _o _quero tanto, Caesar! — enfatizara, fechando a porta e ca minhando em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o casaco e mantinha o olhar fixo em seu rosto, simulando a cena de um filme que vira em Londres.

Não levara muito tempo para ficar apenas com a roupa de baixo. Havia começado a abrir o sutiã, mas em seguida o fitara nos olhos.

— Você faz isso para mim, Caesar... — pedira com voz rouca, antes de colar o corpo ao dele.

Ele a abraçara no mesmo instante, assim como ela imaginara.

O que não sabia até então era como se sentiria segura e ao mesmo tempo excitada.

Segurança e excitação. Duas coisas opostas. Nos bra ços de Caesar, entretanto, elas pareciam se encaixar per feitamente.

Assim como eles dois também se encaixaram com perfeição quando ele a fizera sua...

Ela o havia beijado na lateral do rosto, entontecida com o que lhe causava estar tão perto dele. Tinha sido um beijo desajeitado, inexperiente, mas, ao sentir a bar ba incipiente sob os lábios entreabertos, ficara exultante. Caesar parecia tão másculo, tão estranho e perigoso... E ainda assim tão protetor.

Porque ele era seu. Porque ele a amava.

Acreditando nisso, tivera coragem para exigir:

— Beije-me... Beije-me agora! — repetira num gemido suave conforme se agarrava a seus braços e erguia a boca na direção da boca de Caesar.

Ele ainda tentara afastá-la.

— Isso não pode acontecer, Louise! Nós dois sabemos disso... Não podemos!

Mas ela não quisera ouvir. Já ultrapassara todas as barreiras do bom senso. Ouvira outras meninas con versando sobre como era ficar excitada nos braços de um homem, mas aquela era sua primeira experiência. Beijara-o de novo e, dessa vez, quando Caesar tentara tirar seus braços do pescoço, eles haviam caído na cama juntos.

E então ela sentira a intensidade de sua excitação. Tre mera violentamente e se aconchegara mais a ele, igno rando seus protestos.

— Isso não pode acontecer!

Fechou os olhos. Chegava a sentir náuseas agora que reconhecia como fora irresponsável. Com a maturidade aprendera que, se um homem fosse pressionado o bas tante, era natural que reagisse de acordo, transmutando raiva em um desejo físico que nada tinha a ver com sentimento.

As mãos de Caesar haviam prendido seus pulsos. Seus polegares encontraram sua pulsação acelerada e, despre parada para compreender ou lidar com a própria sensua lidade, ela gemera ao ser inundada por uma intensa e do lorosa onda de desejo.

Então tinha acontecido. Perdera a noção do porquê de estar ali e só conseguira pensar na sensação do cor po sólido, tão intimamente junto ao dela. Em um piscar de olhos passara de um mundo para outro... Transforma ra-se em mulher.

Toda a precaução a desertara. Não percebia nada além do que estava acontecendo. Como se abrisse uma com porta, começara a dizer a Caesar o quanto o queria, tudo o que ele despertava nela, o quanto ela o amava. Espa lhara beijos por seu rosto e pescoço, agarrando-se a ele, suplicando por seu amor.

Se estava tremendo enquanto relembrava o passado, era por causa do ar frio da noite contra a pele nua de seus braços, nada mais, Louise disse a si mesma. Precisava entrar e parar de pensar no que era estar nua nos bra ços de um homem em meio ao calor perfumado da noite siciliana... Atrás dela, o ambiente seguro do quarto de hotel estaria, sem dúvida, ainda recendendo ao suor im pregnado nas roupas de treino de Ollie, e o silêncio não se mostraria quebrado pela respiração acelerada de duas pessoas fazendo amor, mas pelo ressonar de seu filho.

Louise suspirou. Precisava daquela realidade, mas as lembranças do passado, uma vez desencadeadas, eram fortes demais para serem negadas. O que tinha aconteci do naquela noite fatídica não podia ser negado. O próprio Oliver era a prova viva de que Caesar a possuíra.

Através das janelas abertas do quarto, ela observara as montanhas distantes, delineadas contra o céu enluarado e forrado de estrelas. O calor incandescente que correra por suas veias parecera tão perigoso como a lava que cor ria do Etna. A insistência do corpo de Caesar no seu de forma tão máscula e compulsiva — de uma maneira des conhecida e ao mesmo tempo reconhecida por sua pró pria carne —, a possessividade de seu beijo, seu primeiro beijo de verdade, tudo naquela intimidade tivera um quê de magia à qual lhe fora impossível resistir.

Ali, na penumbra daquele quarto com o cheiro de Caesar, ela se tornara mulher, e seu corpo exultara com isso.

Não via sentido em tentar se convencer agora de que a emoção que sentira fora apenas triunfo por ter desper tado o desejo em Caesar, pois ela e seu corpo sabiam a verdade. A emoção que sentira o prazer e o desejo que a tinham assolado haviam nascido de uma necessidade que ela mesma encorajara e celebrara. Desde a sensi bilidade em seus mamilos, os quais roçavam no peito másculo e coberto de pelos que ele desnudara para seu toque, até o calor que pulsava com tanta intensidade em seu sexo. Ela o desejara, e sua necessidade de vê-lo correspondendo àquele desejo fora tão irreprimível quanto sua necessidade de respirar.

Não fazia sentido dizer a si mesma que apenas o vinho que ela bebera mais cedo, naquela mesma noite, elimina ra suas inibições. Sabia que isso não era verdade. Lá, na cama de Caesar, nos braços de Caesar, a vontade de ser possuída por ele certamente sobreviera do tal instinto de fêmea. O de se acasalar com um macho de genes fortes, os quais pudessem garantir a saúde de sua prole...

Não que ela tivesse enxergado sua reação sob esse prisma naquele momento. Na ocasião apenas dissera a si mesma que estar ali, nos braços do duque, sabendo que ele a desejava, era a realização de sua maior fantasia, e provava que ela era digna de amor.

Não tivera como recuar quando ele a convidara a tocá-lo intimamente e sentir o calor e a solidez de sua ereção.

Louise sentiu o coração bater mais depressa e as mãos trêmulas com a intensidade física com que a lembrança invadiu seu corpo e seus sentidos. Não era possível que estivesse reconstituindo aquele momento e as sensações que ele despertara nela... Não quando os havia sepultado.

Devia ser a Sicília. Eram a Sicília e a herança em seu sangue que a faziam revivê-los. Isso e a consciência do que o avô fizera, assim como a perigosa realidade que ele desencadeara com sua carta.

Tentou redirecionar os pensamentos, mas foi em vão. Estes se encontravam tão fora de controle como seu cor po estivera naquela noite. Ainda se lembrava de como seu coração havia disparado com a sensação da carne de Caesar sob seus dedos, antes de estabelecer um rit mo mais pesado que combinara com o dele e com o seu próprio. Estivera úmida e pronta quando dedos quentes a apartaram, e abrira os olhos, arqueando o corpo, incrédu la, quando o toque certeiro de Caesar a fizera atingir um inimaginável clímax.

Como era ingênua! Abandonara-se àquelas novas sen sações, maravilhada. Aos 18 anos, não conhecia a pró pria sexualidade. Sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas nada a preparara para aquele jorro de prazer que a fizera gritar o nome de Caesar e se agarrar desesperadamente a seus braços enquanto seu corpo atravessava sua primeira tem pestade de prazer.

Ter Caesar entrando nela em seguida enquanto todo seu ser ainda vibrava repleto com prazer, não podia ter outro resultado a não ser um novo e delirante choque. Seu orgasmo fora ainda mais intenso, fazendo com que ela afundasse as unhas em seus ombros. Em resposta, ele mergulhara ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

Seus músculos haviam se firmado em torno dele, agarrando-se à sua carne como se relutassem em deixá-lo ir, Louise lembrou. Como poderia esquecer? Exausta pela intensidade da experiência, ela permanecera nos braços de Caesar, seu coração, cheio de amor por ele.

Como fora ridícula ao imaginar que, se Caesar ainda a segurava junto de si, era porque a amava!

De qualquer modo, não podia ter passado a noite com ele. A intimidade que haviam partilhado era muito pre ciosa para se tornar do conhecimento de outras pessoas, e isso decerto podia acontecer caso sua própria cama es tivesse vazia na manhã seguinte.

Além do mais, ela queria que _Caesar _revelasse o relacionamento deles à sua família. Principalmente ao pai dela. Pudera até imaginá-los trocando um aperto de mão enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto e dizia que a amava...

— Preciso ir — sussurrara ela.

— Sim. — Ele concordara de pronto. — Também acho. Ela ficara desapontada por Caesar não compartilhar com ela o banho que ele sugerira que tomassem antes de sua saída, mas tratara de esconder sua decepção. Afinal, haveria outras oportunidades para que compar tilhassem de tais intimidades. Muitas delas agora que eram amantes...

Caesar, Louise lembrou, a acompanhara de volta pela estrada, mas não porque queria estar com ela, concluiu sombria. Não. O que ele queria era ter certeza de que ela deixaria o _Castello._

Enquanto percorria a curta distância da enorme cons trução até a _Villa _onde estava hospedada, ela só tora ca paz de pensar nele. Pela primeira vez na vida, alguém que não era seu pai lhe preenchera os pensamentos. Pela primeira vez na vida, alguém tinha demonstrado como ela era importante. Pela primeira vez na vida, alguém a colocava em primeiro lugar...

Todos os seus sonhos haviam se tornado realidade. Caesar a amava. E, naquela noite, ela obtivera a prova disso.

As coisas não caminharam como ela esperava, contu do. Não vira sinal de Caesar no dia seguinte tampouco nos dias subseqüentes. Nenhuma palavra. Nada.

E, em seguida, ela ficara sabendo que Caesar deixara o _Castello, _voara para Roma, e que lá permaneceria por mais de um mês, resolvendo negócios da família.

No início, não fora capaz de assimilar a verdade. De via ter sido algum mal-entendido. Caesar devia ter tentado contatá-la pessoalmente para contar que ia viajar. Devia ter desejado falar com seu pai e tornar público o relacionamento deles. No mínimo, devia ter deixado uma carta ou um bilhete.

Tinha ficado fora de si de tanta ansiedade, descrença e dor com a falta dele. Havia até mesmo tentado persuadir a família a estender suas férias.

E fora então que a realidade dos sentimentos de Caesar por ela lhe fora revelada da maneira mais cruel e humi lhante possível.

Seus avôs se entusiasmaram com a ideia de prolongar a visita à Sicília, e seu avô fora conversar com o pro prietário da casa alugada para prolongar a estadia deles. No entanto, antes que o dono da _Villa _respondesse, sua família recebera uma visita de Aldo Barado, em que ele afirmara não haver nenhuma maneira para que eles pro longassem sua visita, pois, na verdade, o povo do vilare jo estava ansioso por se ver livre deles após a vergonha que o comportamento dela despertara.

— Não são mais bem-vindos aqui — dissera com raiva, antes de se voltar para o pai dela e acusá-lo. — Nenhum pai neste povoado, ou mesmo na Sicília, permitiria que a filha se portasse como a sua filha se portou. Ela envergo nhou a todos com seu comportamento, mas envergonhou principalmente você, o pai dela. Não cumpriu com seus deveres, e ela se ofereceu para os rapazes do vilarejo, sem dúvida nenhuma na esperança de obrigar algum de les a um casamento. — Virou-se para ela, então, Louise lembrou, dando as costas à sua família. Seus olhos eram frios como gelo. — Por sorte os envolvidos me procura ram e ouviram o meu conselho. Sua filha não terá mais oportunidades para persegui-los. E o povo desta aldeia nunca mais irá reconhecer vocês como membros desta comunidade.

Ainda sem conseguir assimilar o que acontecia, ela havia ido atrás de Barado, enquanto ele marchava para a saída, e o segurara pela manga. Ele se esquivara dela como se seu toque o contaminasse, porém ela o ignorara.

— Caesar jamais vai permitir que isso aconteça. Ele me ama!

— Nosso _duca, _seguindo o meu conselho depois que ele me confessou seu deslize, está em Roma e permane cerá lá até que você vá embora com sua família. Quanto a ele amá-la... Acha mesmo que qualquer homem decente, ainda mais alguém tão importante e com tantas responsa bilidades, iria amar uma mulher como você?

— Ele... Ele lhe contou sobre nós? — balbuciara Louise enquanto o choque e a angústia a assaltavam.

— Claro que sim.

E, com isso, afastara-se, deixando-a sem opção a não ser encarar a própria família. Seu pai estava furioso, mar chando no chão ladrilhado do terraço enquanto dava va zão à própria ira. Não gostava de ser criticado por nada nem por ninguém, e não a poupara ao afirmar que, mais uma vez, ela se mostrara indigna de ser sua filha.

— Quando penso no tempo e no dinheiro que desperdi cei com você! E é assim que me agradece, obrigando-me a ouvir as críticas de um infeliz que é pouco mais do que um pastor de cabras! Meu Deus, se isso chega aos ouvi dos de alguém da universidade vou me tornar a piada do século, e tudo por sua causa!

— Querido, eu avisei que você a estava mimando de mais... — observara Melinda com uma expressão de escárnio. — Cansei de dizer, ela nunca mereceu um pai tão maravilhoso como você.

Mas fora a dor que ela vira nos olhos dos avôs o que mais a deixara mortificada.

Louise franziu o cenho. Não devia ter voltado ali, mas que escolha possuía? Certificar-se de que eles teriam o descanso final que sempre haviam desejado era muito mais importante do que seus próprios sentimentos.

Precisava admitir, porém fora apanhada de surpresa pela atitude do avô, que escrevera aquela carta a Caesar contando sobre Oliver praticamente em seu leito de morte.

A despeito do calor da noite, Louise passou os braços ao redor do corpo, sentindo frio. Mas era um frio inte rior, causado pela consciência do poder que Caesar ainda exercia sobre ela.

Mais uma vez, teve os próprios pensamentos arrasta dos de volta ao passado.

Depois que Barado fora embora e seu pai desabafara, ele e Melinda sequer tinham lhe dirigido o olhar. Apenas seus avôs, ainda que angustiados e magoados com tudo aquilo, continuaram a falar com ela.

Ela mesma continuara chocada e perturbada, claro, e fora obrigada a reconhecer o mundo de fantasias em que adentrara. Tentara conversar com o pai, porém ele a in terrompera, furioso, dizendo que não a queria mais em sua vida.

A ida da família para o aeroporto fora um pesadelo. Conforme eles atravessavam o vilarejo, a fim de pegar a estrada para o aeroporto, os aldeões que os viam se afas tavam do carro, e alguns dos rapazes tinham até mesmo atirado pedras no veículo. Seu pai ficara ainda mais irado com ela, contudo era a lembrança das lágrimas nos olhos do avô que mais a feriam.

Porém ela não tinha mais 18 anos, Louise lembrou a si mesma. Estava quase com 28 e se tornara uma profissio nal altamente qualificada em seu campo, lidando o tem po todo com problemas emocionais e de relacionamento muito piores dos que os seus próprios.

E sua principal responsabilidade agora era para com Oliver. Ela podia ter problemas no presente por conta do que acontecera no passado, mas não precisava ficar ali mentando a própria dor. Fora uma tola ao criar ilusões em torno de Caesar e pagara caro por isso. Caesar, ela suspeitava, por conta de sua posição e da deferência que lhe concediam, jamais iria desnudar seus sentimentos. Ele nunca fora humilhado, nunca ninguém lhe dissera o quanto ele havia sido cruel, o que, em sua opinião profis sional, só o prejudicava ainda mais.

Ele a negara e agora queria reivindicar a paternidade do filho... A simples ideia a deixava apavorada. Ela ja mais iria permitir que qualquer pessoa, muito menos ele, ferisse e humilhasse Oliver do modo como ela própria fora ferida e humilhada. Queria muito que não fosse ne cessário pedir permissão a ele para o enterro das cinzas dos avôs, mas não iria desistir daquilo por causa do passa do. Estava determinada a pagar sua dívida para com eles.

Mas e se o preço de Caesar para aquilo fosse à guarda de Oliver?

Se fosse, ela estaria pronta para batalhar pelo filho, decidiu. E pela própria honra.

**Capítulo Quatro**

Seu título e posição na ilha abriam muitas portas, reco nheceu Caesar quando o gerente responsável pelo clube das crianças do hotel o escoltou para a quadra de tênis onde Oliver acabara de jogar. Dissera ao homem que es tava pensando em matricular os filhos da prima no curso, os quais chegariam a alguns dias para sua visita anual de férias, o que não era mentira. Anna Maria havia men cionado que estava cada vez mais difícil para ela manter os filhos adolescentes ocupados.

Oliver, que parecia concentrado em seu videogame portátil, apenas lançou-lhe um breve olhar quando sua sombra caiu sobre a tela do pequeno aparelho. Não tinha apenas um tom de pele siciliano — bem moreno —, como também fartos cachos escuros, típicos de um Falconari, reparou Caesar, enquanto os olhos do menino registra vam cautelosos, sua aproximação.

Caesar respirou fundo. No bolso da jaqueta, trazia o resultado do teste de DNA. Agora ele não tinha mais dú vidas. Oliver era mesmo seu filho.

Ao olhar para o menino, sentiu-se surpreso com a in tensidade crescente da ligação de pai para filho que sen tiu em relação a ele: tão forte que era quase como se um cabo de aço os houvesse ligado. Queria abraçar Oliver, senti-lo e marcá-lo com seu toque.

A força e a imprevisibilidade de tal emoção, entretan to, o fez se conter a meio-passo do garoto. Estava ciente do que significava para ele, como o _duca di Falconari, _saber que Oliver era seu filho. Contudo esse sentimento ia muito além do dever. Era muito pessoal.

Por sorte, possuía alguma experiência com meninos da idade de Oliver graças ao contato que mantinha com os filhos de sua prima, então se controlou e tentou puxar conversa.

— Você jogou muito bem hoje.

— Estava me vendo jogar'?

Com as palavras, a desconfiança de Oliver desapare ceu como mágica substituída por um prazer que deli neou claramente a questão que seu bisavô levantara:

_O menino precisa de um pai ao seu lado. Louise é uma mãe dedicada, que o ama e protege com paixão, mas a infelicidade que experimentou com o próprio pai lançou sombras que incidem também sobre Oliver. Ele precisa do amor genuíno e da presença do pai em sua vida. Vejo nele a mesma ansiedade pela qual minha neta passou._

_O senhor é o pai de Oliver. Tem um dever para com o menino que, acredito, sua honra irá obrigá-lo a cumprir._

_Não falo de dinheiro. Louise tem um bom emprego, e sei que ela se recusaria a aceitar qualquer tipo de ajuda financeira dos Falconari..._

Pelo que ele vira até agora de Louise, pensou Caesar, duvidava de que ela estivesse disposta a exigir qualquer coisa dele.

Ele ficara aliviado, ou assim dissera a si mesmo, quan do voltara de Roma e ela havia ido embora. Mesmo que seu orgulho de 22 anos ainda estivesse ferido por ele ter sido questionado pelo chefe da aldeia.

Quando ouvira uma leve batida na porta do quarto, na quela noite, pensara ser Louise voltando para ele. Tinha se erguido de um salto, a alegria se mesclando à culpa e à confusão quanto à própria incapacidade de controlar suas reações, mas fora obrigado a se calar e ouvir enquanto o chefe revelava que vira Louise deixando o _Castello. _O homem adivinhara o que se passara ali e dissera que, se ele pretendia honrar seus nobres antepassados, se estava ciente de seu dever para com o povo, então não poderia voltar a vê-la.

— Impossível — replicara. — Ela e a família estão hospe dados no vilarejo. Eles fazem parte da nossa comunidade e minha obrigação é lhes dar as boas-vindas.

Mas e quanto a Louise?

Ela era bem-vinda em sua cama, decidira. Mas e em seu coração?

Como ele ficara dividido entre o desejo violento que Louise lhe despertava e a consciência de ter que seguir os costumes de seu povo!

Seu desejo por Louise, no entanto, era algo que ele precisava controlar e negar, dissera a si mesmo. Assim como havia evitado qualquer exibição pública do choque e da dor que sentira com a perda dos pais. Não era con veniente para um Falconari se mostrar abalado, por isso ele se ausentara por algum tempo, até ter certeza de que se encontrava novamente em pleno controle das próprias emoções.

Mas era digno de um Falconari tomar o caminho mais fácil?

E por que estava se fazendo aquele tipo de pergunta? Não tinha por que fazer isso, assim como não tinha por que reviver a agonia que sentira em Roma: as noites sem dormir, a vontade de reencontrar Louise. Outro exemplo de como ela conseguia anular seu autocontrole.

Como por ocasião da carta que ele finalmente lhe en viara, pedindo perdão. A carta a que ela nunca responde ra... Nem mesmo quando, já devia saber, estava carregan do um filho dele.

Caesar examinou os olhos de Oliver. Eram iguais aos seus: tinham a mesma cor e formato. Seu coração bateu, descompassado.

— Está gostando da Sicília? — perguntou meio ofegante.

— E muito melhor do que em casa, porque é quente aqui. Odeio o frio. Meus bisavós eram sicilianos, sabia? Minha mãe trouxe as cinzas deles para serem enterradas aqui.

Caesar concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Outro garoto veio em sua direção, balançando uma ra quete e acompanhado por um homem que devia ser seu pai.

— Olá, Ollie. — O homem sorriu. — Veio com seu pai, hoje?

Caesar esperou que o menino negasse o relacionamen to, mas, em vez disso, quase instintivamente, Oliver se aproximou mais dele, de modo que ele se viu colocando a mão em seu ombro, da mesma maneira que o outro pai fazia com o filho. Sob a camiseta fina, a ossatura de Ollie lhe pareceu frágil vulnerável e muito preciosa.

Então aquilo era ter um filho. Um filho!

E foi assim que Louise os viu quando veio buscar Oli ver. Dominada por uma onda de ansiedade, ela acelerou o passo na mesma cadência dos batimentos de seu cora ção, a ponto de quase trombar com Ollie na tentativa de arrancá-lo dos braços de Caesar.

Eles se voltaram para ela ao mesmo tempo, pai e fi lho, a verdade estampada de modo tão indelével em suas expressões que ela sentiu o coração afundar dentro do peito.

Pior ainda foi ver a forma como Oliver se aproximou de Caesar quando ela tentou separá-los.

Caesar continuou com a mão sobre o ombro de Ollie, e ainda cobriu a dela com a outra mão.

Foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelas veias dela. Seu corpo todo reagiu com tanta violência ao con tato de Caesar que ela não soube dizer se fora por causa de Oliver ou por ela própria.

Mas aquela sensação não era apenas ansiedade mater na. Sabia disso. Era outra coisa. Algo muito diferente e indesejável.

Mas não totalmente desconhecido.

Foi como um relâmpago saindo do nada para rasgar o céu, e cujo brilho incidiu sobre lugares antes esquecidos. Louise sentiu quando os bloqueios que tinha imposto à própria memória ruíram. Não era a verdade intragável do que Caesar a fizera sentir havia tanto tempo?

O pensamento a fez estremecer. Como ainda podia se deixar abalar por Caesar? Ele a humilhara envergonhara e tratara com puro desprezo!

Tentou arrancar a mão da dele, porém ele a impediu, de modo que foi obrigada a se manter na mesma posição: os três formando um pequeno e íntimo círculo.

— Eu já ia procurá-la — falou ele. — Temos muito que conversar.

— A única coisa sobre a qual quero conversar com você é quanto ao enterro das cinzas de meus avós — retrucou Louise, alterada.

— Se você quiser, pode me ver jogando tênis de novo amanhã! — disse Oliver a Caesar, de uma maneira que deixava claro como poderia ficar vulnerável ao pai.

Em pânico, Louise se perguntou se seria possível mu dar as datas de seus vôos, de modo que ela e o filho pu dessem sair logo da Sicília. Com certeza, poderia deixar as cinzas dos avôs com o padre e lidar com as questões práticas do enterro estando bem segura em Londres. Não era possível que Caesar estivesse querendo se envolver na vida de Oliver. Embora ele ainda não tivesse filhos legítimos, era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que se casasse e gerasse o _duca di Falconari _seguinte.

Pensar nisso devia tê-la tranqüilizado, mas seu bati mento cardíaco se recusava a abrandar, e ela parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso. Mesmo quando conseguiu puxar a mão de Caesar, ela continuou formigando, quase doendo com as sensações que seu toque despertava.

Raiva e repugnância, disse a si mesma. Depois do que ele havia feito o que mais poderia ser?

— Se Oliver estiver pronto, é hora da nossa aula de fo tografia — anunciou a menina bonita que se encontrava no comando das atividades para as crianças, aproximan do-se deles.

Seu sorriso, entretanto, fora dirigido a Caesar, Loui se observou com irritação. Ainda mais quando Ollie se mostrou relutante em deixar o novo amigo: fez uma ca reta quando ela o empurrou suavemente na direção da garota, depois se desvencilhou da mão com que ela se gurara seu braço.

Louise comprimiu os lábios. Não gostou nada da rea ção do filho, mas isso não a faria aceitar a interferência de Caesar.

— Não pode tratar sua mãe assim, mocinho — falou Caesar, surpreendendo-os.

Oliver o fitou, mortificado, reagindo à repreensão com uma expressão bem mais preocupada do que costumava reagir às dela.

— Não tinha o direito de falar com Ollie assim — mur murou ela por entre os dentes, tão logo o garoto se afas tou com a moça e as outras crianças. — Ele é meu filho.

— E meu filho também — replicou Caesar com calma. — Já recebi o resultado do teste de DNA.

O coração dela deu um salto e fez o sangue correr mais forte por suas veias. Traiçoeiramente, uma série de indesejados flashbacks, imagens da intimidade que eles haviam compartilhado ao gerar Oliver, desfilou diante de seus olhos. Podia até mesmo sentir a emoção, o desejo e a necessidade de ser amada que a levara a se iludir tanto.

Uma dor tão cruel e impiedosa como a que sentira antes a aguilhoou. De certa maneira, ela era responsá vel pela própria desgraça, mas Caesar podia tê-la tratado com mais dignidade.

Ele era o pai de Oliver, no entanto, e ela assimilara o bastante da educação dada por seus avôs sicilianos para ignorar a importância disso.

Mesmo assim...

— Não precisa me dizer quem é o pai de meu filho — infor mou seca.

Louise era como uma gata frágil, eriçando-se como medida de defesa, Caesar concluiu. Será que ainda ron ronava de prazer quando acariciada?

A maneira como seu corpo reagiu à pergunta silencio sa o abismou. Foi como se uma onda de proporções gi gantescas o inundasse com sensações e necessidades que ele pensara terem sido reprimidas por seu autocontrole há muito tempo.

— Temos muito que conversar, e sugiro que isso seja feito no _Castello. _Lá teremos mais privacidade.

— Mas Oliver...

— Já falei com a monitora-chefe — Caesar a interrom peu. — Oliver ficará ocupado até você voltar.

O _Castello. _O cenário da concepção de Ollie, Louise pensou, tensa.

Embora fosse pouco provável que, no momento, ela fosse visitar o quarto de Caesar.

Não que quisesse fazer isso, claro. Não depois do pre ço que pagara por entrar lá antes.

— Eu não... — começou a dizer, porém Caesar lhe to mou o braço e a guiou na direção do saguão principal, em seguida para dentro de uma longa limusine preta com motorista.

Do hotel para o _Castello, _a viagem de carro era de apenas vinte minutos. E Caesar provavelmente contava com alguma participação financeira no hotel, ela refletiu, uma vez que este devia ter sido construído em terrenos que lhe pertenciam.

Quando o carro atravessou os magníficos jardins que adornavam a frente do _Castello, _ela tentou não ficar im pressionada, porém isso era impossível. A família Falconari habitava a ilha havia muitas gerações. Todos os seus membros tinham sido bem-casados, e sua riqueza era mais do que evidente. O escudo da família, um fal cão, fora estampado acima da principal entrada para a construção e incorporado a todos os entalhes que orna mentavam o _Castello. _Era o selo da família demarcando sua propriedade.

Assim como a aparência de Oliver possuía a marca do pai.

Louise sentiu um arrepio. Alguma coisa no modo como Caesar segurara Oliver, alguns minutos antes, e na manei ra como seu filho olhara para ele, abrira a ferida de sua própria infância. Instintivamente, embora ela não gostas se de admitir isso, sabia que nenhum filho de Caesar seria rejeitado como ela fora. Afinal, aquela era a maneira que os sicilianos tratavam sua prole, e o _duca di Falconari _era obrigado, desde que nascia a seguir e respeitar essa regra.

E o que aquilo significava?

Louise não quis pensar na resposta. Oliver era dela. Ela lhe dera à luz, o criara sozinha, e o protegia como uma leoa. Havia se entregado ao pai dele com toda a ino cência, querendo apenas ser amada e valorizada... E ago ra, de uma maneira diferente, tinha visto nos olhos do filho a mesma disposição.

Mas não iria permitir que Caesar o ferisse e rejeitasse como ele fizera com ela.

A limusine parou ao lado de uma imponente escadaria de mármore.

Também não podia criticar os modos de Caesar, Loui se reconheceu, quando ele deu a volta para lhe abrir a porta do carro antes de conduzi-la degraus acima.

Contudo, era necessário mais do que boa aparência e boas maneiras para fazer de um homem um bom ser humano, pensou. O tipo de ser humano que seria um bom pai.

Sentiu o coração afundar dentro do peito. Por que es tava pensando naquilo? Caesar não poderia cumprir cem por cento seu papel de pai.

Mas Louise sabia que seria difícil para ela esquecer o modo como Oliver se voltara para Caesar pouco antes, aproximando-se dele com um olhar quase suplicante.

O saguão principal do _Castello _era impressionante. Ha via estátuas nos nichos das paredes, um lance de escadas que se curvava para o andar de cima, e o perfume de um arranjo de flores sobre a mesa antiga, no meio do piso de mármore, preenchia seu silêncio.

— Por aqui — falou Caesar, indicando uma porta dupla que se abria para um corredor, o qual, por sua vez, ela se lembrava de sua última visita ao _Castello, _dava ori gem a vários cômodos interligados, todos luxuosamente decorados e mobiliados com peças que, ela suspeitava, deviam ter pertencido talvez a vários reis.

Liderando o caminho até um deles, Caesar abriu outra porta dupla para uma passagem coberta que atravessava um jardim interno, com uma fonte jorrando e pombas arrulhando em um pombal de pequeno porte.

— Era o jardim de minha mãe — contou ele, fazendo um gesto para que ela se sentasse em uma das cadeiras tra balhadas que combinavam com uma linda mesa de ferro forjado.

— Ela morreu quando você ainda era criança, eu sei. Lembro-me de quando minha avó me contou. — Louise sentiu-se na obrigação de comentar.

— Sim. Eu tinha seis anos. Meus pais morreram juntos em um acidente com um barco à vela.

Do nada, sem que Caesar houvesse tomado nenhuma atitude, uma empregada apareceu silenciosamente.

— O que a senhorita gostaria de tomar? Um chá inglês, talvez?

— Um café _expresso, _por favor — disse Louise, pensan do que precisava se manter alerta para aquela conversa com Caesar. — Meus avôs me ensinaram a gostar de café bem antes de eu desenvolver qualquer gosto por chá Inglês. Costumavam dizer que era um sabor relaxante, uma vez que os ares de Londres nem sequer lembravam o de sua casa... — explicou, mordaz, sem querer admitir que estava mais interessada nas propriedades fortifican tes da bebida.

A empregada se foi e, pouco depois, retornou com o café, antes de deixá-los sozinhos novamente. Só então Caesar reiniciou a conversa.

— Por que não entrou em contato comigo para me con tar que estava esperando um filho meu Louise?

— Precisa mesmo me fazer essa pergunta? Não teria acreditado em mim. Não depois do trabalho impecável do chefe do vilarejo para denegrir minha reputação e mi nha moral. Ninguém acreditou. Nem mesmo meus avôs. Apenas quando Oliver cresceu, e meu avô viu o quanto ele se parecia com você, perguntou se ele era mesmo seu filho.

— Mas você sabia desde o início?

— Sim.

— Como podia saber?

Uma dor a aguilhoou, contudo o orgulho de Louise não permitiu que ela se deixasse abater.

— Isso não é de sua conta. Assim como Oliver não é de sua conta.

— Ele é meu filho, Louise, e isso o faz ser mais do que de minha conta.

— Eu já falei que não vou permitir que Ollie cresça como seu filho bastardo, embora aqui, na Sicília, isso seja aceitável para um homem com a sua posição. Não vou tolerar que ele seja relegado a segundo plano e tes temunhe a dedicação que, sem dúvida, você vai reservar para seus filhos legítimos. — Louise parou de falar, sa bendo que suas emoções a traíam, e respirou fundo antes de continuar, mais calma. — Sei bem o estrago que um pai que não se envolve emocionalmente pode causar a um filho. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça com Oliver. Seus filhos legítimos...

— Oliver é e será meu único filho.

As palavras pareceram reverberar por todo o pátio an tes de dar lugar a um silêncio que Louise se viu incapaz de quebrar a princípio.

_Seu único filho?_

— Não pode afirmar isso. Ele pode ser seu único filho agora, mas...

— Não haverá outros, Louise. Por isso tenho toda a in tenção de reconhecer Oliver como meu filho legítimo e herdeiro. Oliver será meu único descendente.

Louise o fitou, desejando que Caesar não estivesse sentado nas sombras e ela pudesse ver melhor sua ex pressão. Seu tom de voz o entregou, no entanto, provan do muito claramente o quanto fora difícil para ele admitir aquilo.

Devia ter sido um golpe e tanto em seu exacerbado orgulho, ainda que qualquer homem se sentiria atingido em sua masculinidade ao fazer tal admissão.

E ela iria ceder por causa daquilo? Estava sentindo pena dele? Como era possível?

Sentia pena porque era humana e sabia o que era so frer, Louise disse a si mesma. Apenas por isso. Teria ex perimentado aquela mesma descrença, seguida por pena, por alguém que fizesse tal confissão de uma maneira tão dolorida. Aquilo não queria dizer que...

Que o quê? Que Caesar ainda significava algo para ela?

A revelação, entretanto, fizera seu próprio coração disparar dentro do peito e seu estômago se contrair.

— Não pode ter certeza — protestou incrédula.

— Posso e tenho. — Caesar fez uma pausa e então con tou, economizando nas palavras e na emoção. — Seis anos atrás, quando me envolvi em um projeto beneficente que minha instituição de caridade financiava no exterior, houve um surto de caxumba no local. Infelizmente, até que fosse tarde demais, eu não soube que tinha sido ví tima da doença. Os resultados dos exames foram incontestáveis. A caxumba me impossibilitou de ser pai. Como não existia nenhum outro homem na família para herdar meu título, eu já havia me conformado que a linhagem dos Falconari morreria comigo.

Exceto pela concisão com que ele revelara o proble ma, nada em sua voz traía sua emoção.

Mas Louise não precisava ouvir nada. Conhecia sua história, sabia qual era a tradição siciliana, conhecia seu orgulho... E podia imaginar o golpe que devia ter sido para Caesar receber uma notícia tão chocante.

— Poderia adotar uma criança — ressaltou com lógica.

— E fazer com que incontáveis gerações de Falconari se revirassem nos túmulos? Acho que não.

Por tradição, os Falconari eram mais conhecidos por apadrinhar crianças de outras famílias do que aceitar o filho de outro homem como sendo seu.

— Ainda seguindo as leis do feudalismo, eu suponho? — desafiou Louise, cínica.

— Não necessariamente. Meus ancestrais não têm a re putação de forçar as mulheres a se deitar com eles. Muito pelo contrário.

Lá estava de novo: a arrogância e o desdém típico dos Falconari.

Ainda que contra sua vontade, Louise foi obrigada a reconhecer que devia ter sido muito doloroso para um homem com o histórico familiar de Caesar aceitar que ele jamais poderia ser pai.

Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ele continuou:

— Pode imaginar como foi difícil eu aceitar que seria o primeiro Falconari em mil anos a não gerar um herdei ro? Imagine como me senti quando a carta de seu avô chegou.

— Não queria acreditar nele?

Caesar lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de desolação.

— Pelo contrário. Eu queria muito acreditar nele. Tanto que havia perdido o autocontrole. Se Louise não tivesse vindo para a Sicília, ele teria ido procurá-la, em bora isso fosse expô-lo ao ridículo e à rejeição.

— Apenas não ousei acreditar em seu avô para o caso de ele estar equivocado. Mas os testes de DNA são con clusivos, além de, fisicamente, Oliver não deixar dúvidas quanto a ser um Falconari.

— Meus avôs sempre disseram que Ollie se parece mui to com seu pai quando ele era menino — admitiu Louise, relutante. — Eles se lembravam dele, da época em que viviam no vilarejo.

— Então agora entende por que desejo que Oliver cres ça como meu filho e herdeiro legítimo. Espero que isso a tranqüilize quanto à supremacia da posição dele em minha vida. Oliver jamais terá que temer ser suplantado por outra criança. E como sei bem o que é crescer órfão, também você pode ter certeza de que serei um bom pai. Ele vai crescer aqui no _Castello _e...

— Aqui? — Ela balançou a cabeça com veemência. — O lugar de Oliver é ao meu lado.

— Tem certeza de que é isso o que Oliver quer?

Ela estava certa ao desconfiar das intenções de Caesar, percebeu Louise, aflita.

— Claro que tenho. Sou a mãe dele.

— E eu sou o pai, como foi confirmado pelo teste de DNA. Também tenho direitos sobre meu filho.

Caesar pôde sentir o pânico crescente no ar que a cir cundava. Louise era como uma leoa pronta a defender seu filhote, reconheceu com certa admiração. Ela podia estar tendo problemas com Oliver agora que o menino desenvolvia sua masculinidade e precisava da orientação de um homem, mas ele, Caesar, já havia investigado a vida de ambos, e ficara provado que Louise era mesmo uma boa mãe. Para alguém com o histórico dela, ter se transformado na mulher que era agora devia ter exigido grande força de caráter e determinação. Sem dizer que às vezes uma criança precisava de uma mãe que compreen desse o que era estar vulnerável...

No momento, porém, ele precisava afastar qualquer sentimento de pena que pudesse ter. Oliver era seu filho, e estava determinado a criá-lo ali, na Sicília.

— Não vou obrigar Ollie a passar parte de seu tempo aqui e parte em Londres. Não seria justo com ele — decla rou Louise. — Oliver ficaria dividido entre nós dois e duas vidas diferentes. — Fez-se silêncio.

E ela argumentou novamente.

— Não vou obrigar meu filho a cumprir o papel anti quado que você espera que ele cumpra Caesar. Ollie é uma criança. Não sabe nada a respeito de _ducas _ou da história dos Falconari.

— É hora de ele começar a aprender.

— E um fardo muito grande para colocar sobre Oliver! Não quero que ele cresça como você!

O desafio estava lançado e, agora, pairava sobre eles.

Por que Caesar não contestava seu comentário? Por que não dizia alguma coisa?

E por que ela estava tão apavorada e ansiosa? Por que sentia que, de alguma forma, havia pisado em uma ar madilha cuidadosamente preparada, e que as paredes da quele jardim de inverno estavam se fechando sobre ela?

— Então, sem dúvida, vai concordar que a única ma neira de garantir que Oliver cresça com o cuidado de am bos os pais, conhecendo seus pontos de vista, é você ficar aqui com ele.

A declaração foi feita de forma suave, contudo tal sua vidade não conseguiu esconder a determinação que ema nava de Caesar.

— Impossível — rebateu Louise. — Tenho uma carreira em Londres.

— Também tem um filho que, de acordo com seu pró prio avô, precisa do pai. Pensei que Oliver fosse mais importante para você do que sua carreira.

— É de admirar que diga isso quando a única razão para querê-lo por perto é o fato de ele ser seu herdeiro!

Caesar balançou a cabeça.

— A princípio, quando seu avô escreveu para mim, sim; isso até podia ser verdade. Mas a partir do momento em que o vi, mesmo antes de eu ter o resultado do teste de DNA, por mais inimaginável que isso possa lhe pare cer, Louise, eu o amei. Não me peça para explicar. Não posso. — Caesar desviou o olhar do dela, fragilizado, mas sabia que precisava ser honesto com Louise se queria que seu plano fosse bem-sucedido. — Tudo o que pos so dizer é que, naquele momento, senti uma necessidade tão grande de protegê-lo e guiá-lo que precisei me conter para não abraçá-lo ali mesmo.

As palavras evocaram parte do que ela mesma senti ra após dar à luz a Ollie, depois de olhar para a crian ça que ela não desejara: um menino tão parecido com o pai que ela havia experimentado a mesma onda de amor e necessidade de proteção que Caesar acabara de descrever.

— Claro que Oliver é mais importante para mim do que a minha carreira — respondeu com sinceridade.

— Não há maior presente para uma criança do que cres cer cercado por uma família, o que inclui o amor de am bos os pais — reforçou Caesar, sem se pronunciar sobre sua resposta. — Por isso mesmo me parece que a melhor coisa que podemos fazer pelo bem do nosso filho é lhe proporcionar a segurança de ver os pais unidos. E aqui na Sicília, principalmente em virtude da minha posição, isso significa que devemos nos casar.

**Capítulo Cinco**

— Casar!? — Apenas repetir a palavra deixou a garganta de Louise seca e tão apertada quanto seu peito.

— É a melhor solução, não apenas em relação a Oliver, mas também à situação com seus avôs e o efeito que o passado teve na reputação de sua família.

— A vergonha que eu lhes causei, quer dizer...? — Loui se exigiu com raiva enquanto tentava se concentrar no que Caesar dizia e lutava contra o pânico que ameaçava dominá-la ao mesmo tempo. Como poderia se casar com ele? Não podia fazer aquilo. Era impossível, impensável!

Mas, pelo visto, não tanto para Caesar.

— No momento, o povo do vilarejo se lembra de você como a moça irresponsável que envergonhou a família com seu comportamento. E essa vergonha se estende, de acordo com as nossas tradições, não apenas a você, mas também à sua família, ou seja, aos seus avôs e Oliver. Se eu apenas reconhecer Oliver como meu filho e o tornar meu herdeiro, ele ficará livre desse tipo de preconceito, mas não aconteceria o mesmo com você ou com seus avôs, o que, indiretamente, iria afetá-lo. Sempre haveria aque les que iriam lembrá-lo de sua vergonha e, no futuro, isso poderia ter impacto sobre sua capacidade de se tornar um bom _Juca _para seu povo. Por outro lado, se nos casarmos e, assim, legitimarmos a nossa relação, tudo isso terá fim.

Tantas emoções conflitantes lutavam pela supremacia dentro dela que Louise não conseguiu expressar nenhu ma delas. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa ela desejava estar em posição de recusar aquela proposta arrogante e gritar que, se existia alguém de quem seu povo devia se envergonhar era dele, por tê-la execrado em público; e também aqueles que tinham se aproveitado da ocasião para julgar uma menina ingênua de 18 anos.

No entanto, ela sabia que de nada adiantaria fazer isso, até porque seus próprios avôs haviam se submetido aos valores de sua comunidade e, estoicamente, aceitaram o estigma que ela lhes impusera sem se queixar.

— Sendo minha esposa, você seria alçada a uma po sição que sobrepujaria o seu passado. O mesmo valeria para seus avôs e Oliver — continuou Caesar. Podia imagi nar o que estava passando pela cabeça de Louise; a bata lha entre seu amor pelo filho e seu orgulho.

Franziu o cenho de leve. Continuava não se confor mando com a sintonia que tinha com Louise. Seria por ela ter dado à luz a seu filho ou por ela mesma? Ainda sentia aberta a velha ferida que impusera a si próprio. Podia não estar preparado para confessar isso a Louise, afinal mal podia admiti-lo para si mesmo, mas sabia que jamais se livraria do fardo de sua responsabilidade pela humilhação que ela e a família haviam sofrido.

Permitira que Louise fosse punida porque a facilida de com que seu desejo por ela sabotava seu autocontrole fora um golpe quase insuportável em seu orgulho. Espe rava ter aprendido que a verdadeira força de uma pessoa residia em reconhecer as próprias vulnerabilidades, e não em negá-las.

Não fazia ideia do que causara aquela faísca entre eles; nem do porquê de algo tão profundo e significativo ter se passado entre Louise e ele. Ele a desejara e sentira vergonha desse desejo, de modo que tinha negado tanto o sentimento quanto ela própria. Podia ter permanecido no _Castello. _Podia ter adiado as reuniões de negócios que tivera em Roma... Mas não. Ao contrário, afastara-se de Louise e, ao fazê-lo, destruíra algo muito especial.

Ela nunca saberia quantas vezes, ao longo dos anos, ele pensara nela e remoera sua culpa.

Entretanto, não iria perturbá-la com aquilo agora, uma vez que o fato de ela nunca ter respondido à carta em que ele lhe pedia perdão já revelava como ela se sentia em relação a ele e à sua traição. Se ela concordasse em se ca sar com ele, Caesar iria restaurar a honra dela e a de sua família, mas isso não o livraria da culpa que carregaria para sempre.

Era óbvio que Louise queria recusar sua proposta, po rém ele não permitiria que ela o fizesse. Oliver era seu filho e precisava ser criado ali, em meio a sua herança.

Caesar respirou fundo. Sabia que estará exigindo um sacrifício muito grande de Louise, e o único conforto que podia encontrar naquilo era o fato de que não havia nin guém na vida dela, nem houvera nos últimos anos. Louise, portanto, não estava à procura de outro relacionamento.

— Já me disse, mais de uma vez, como Oliver e seus avôs são importantes para você — ele a lembrou. — Agora tem a oportunidade de provar isso, concordando com a minha proposta.

Tinha caído na armadilha, reconheceu Louise. Caso recusasse a proposta, Caesar iria acusá-la de colocar seus próprios interesses acima dos de Oliver e de seus avôs.

Contudo, ela já não era uma garota ingênua e vulne rável de 18 anos. Oliver também era seu filho. Uma vez no hotel, reservaria lugares no primeiro vôo para a In glaterra e, assim que estivesse de volta a Londres, eles poderiam chegar a algum acordo sobre o menino em seus próprios termos, não nos de Caesar.

Aparentemente, porém, ele adivinhara seus planos.

— Se está pensando em fazer alguma loucura, como sair do país e levar Oliver, esqueça. Não há como meu filho deixar a ilha sem a minha permissão.

Louise sentiu o coração afundar como uma pedra no oceano com a realidade que se apresentava. Caesar podia muito bem cumprir sua ameaça.

No entanto, ainda levava uma carta na manga.

— Você já me aconselhou várias vezes a colocar Oli ver em primeiro lugar. Deveria fazer o mesmo. Quer rei vindicar a paternidade de meu filho, quer que ele venha viver aqui para ser criado como seu herdeiro legítimo, mas parece que não lhe ocorreu o quanto Oliver vai ficar chocado ao saber que você é o pai dele. Isso não é algo que possa ser anunciado do nada. Precisarei de tempo até que ele esteja preparado para receber essa informação. E quando Ollie souber, mesmo que esteja preparado para aceitar que você é seu pai biológico, ele pode rejeitá-lo.

— Quer dizer, encorajado por você...? Isso seria uma forma muito siciliana de vingança.

— Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! — A raiva trans bordou na voz de Louise. — Eu jamais iria prejudicar o equilíbrio emocional de meu filho! Acho que você não faz ideia do quão importante ele é para mim.

— Se realmente pensa assim, então vai cuidar para que Oliver saiba da verdade o mais depressa possível. Ele está desesperado para ter um pai. Eu teria percebido isso sem nem mesmo ter lido a carta de seu avô. Tenho certe za de que Ollie receberá bem a notícia de que sou seu pai.

Louise prendeu a respiração, os olhos faiscando diante de sua arrogância.

— Acredito que quanto mais cedo ele souber disso me lhor, ainda mais se disser a Oliver que vamos nos casar e que, em breve, tanto ele quanto você vão viver aqui comigo — prosseguiu Caesar, incontinenti.

— Acredito que você está indo rápido demais, e que está fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem, não pelo de Oliver. É fácil para você falar em resgatar a minha re putação e a de meus avôs com esse casamento, mas a verdade é que está me chantageando.

— Não. Estou apenas apontando como será bom para Oliver se nos casarmos. Estou colocando os interesses do nosso filho em primeiro lugar e sugerindo que você faça o mesmo.

— Mas não existe nenhum... Nenhum sentimento entre nós. E um casamento deve ser baseado em amor. — Foi tudo o que Louise conseguiu dizer.

— Isso não é verdade — Caesar a contradisse de pronto. Louise sentiu o coração dar um salto e teve vontade de gritar. Não era possível que ela tivesse desejado ouvir aquilo, era?

— Nós dois amamos o nosso filho — continuou ele, alheio à sua reação diante das palavras. — Devemos isso a ele. Temos a obrigação de lhe dar a infância feliz e estável que vem com a certeza de se ter ambos os pais unidos e presentes. Nem eu nem você tivemos essa sorte, Louise. Eu porque fiquei órfão e você por que... — Caesar desviou o olhar a fim de não trair sua indignação por ter descoberto, por meio de suas investigações, como a in fância dela fora emocionalmente estéril.

— Porque meu pai não me quis? — a completou, áspera.

— Porque nenhum de seus pais a colocou em primeiro lugar — confirmou-o, sombrio. — Imagino que não deva ter sido fácil.

— Você não é o único que sente que amor e respeito é a melhor base para uma relação adulta e importante quanto o casamento. Também partilho dessa opinião...

Lá estava de novo. Aquela emoção que fazia o coração dela disparar dentro do peito. Como se ela ainda tivesse 18 anos e perdidamente apaixonada por Caesar.

—... Mas ambos sabemos que esse tipo de coisa não é possível entre nós — completou amarga.

Claro que não. Ele nunca a amara e jamais poderia.

E ela queria isso? Não. Claro que não.

—Eu sei como se sente a meu respeito — afirmou Caesar, fazendo com que Louise sentisse frio e calor ao mesmo tempo.

Caesar se atrevia a pensar que ela ainda se importava com ele?

— Como eu não saberia? Afinal, você nunca respondeu à minha carta — prosseguiu ele.

Louise piscou confusa.

— Do que você está falando? Que carta é essa? Caesar hesitou. Já havia baixado demais a guarda, mas agora que fora tão longe sabia que ela iria insistir em uma explicação, como tinha todo o direito de fazer.

— A carta que lhe enviei quando voltei de Roma, pe dindo desculpas pelo meu comportamento e pedindo que me perdoasse.

Ele escrevera para ela pedindo perdão? Caesar lhe pe dira desculpas?!

Louise sentiu a boca seca. Era impossível que ele esti vesse mentindo. Sabia disso instintivamente, assim como sabia o quanto isso devia ter custado para Caesar naquele tempo... E também admitir isso naquele momento.

— Não recebi carta nenhuma.

— Eu a enviei para o endereço de seu pai. Eles se entreolharam.

— Eu... Eu espero que ele tenha pensado apenas em me proteger — balbuciou Louise, mortificada.

Caesar sentiu o coração se apertar. Se Louise queria que ele fingisse acreditar naquilo, então ele o faria.

— Sim, espero que sim — concordou com voz grave. Caesar escrevera para ela e seu pai não lhe entregara a carta!...

_Deus! _Implorou Louise, _não permita que eu chore agora!_

Seria vergonhoso demais. Fora apenas uma carta pe dindo desculpas, ela lembrou a si mesma. Nada mais. O tipo de coisa que qualquer rapaz com a educação e a posição de Caesar teria feito: aparar qualquer aresta para, em seguida, passar uma borracha em tudo o que havia acontecido.

— E o presente que estamos vivendo agora, Louise, não o passado. — O comentário frio apenas confirmou o que ela estava pensando. — Temos um dever para com nosso filho que vai além das nossas próprias necessida des. Compreendo que um casamento sem amor é a úl tima coisa que deseja, mas prometo que, pelo bem de Oliver, estou disposto a me esforçar para ser um bom marido e um pai amoroso.

Um casamento sem amor. Como essas palavras a ater rorizavam!...

Mas não podia ignorar o pedido de Caesar para que eles colocassem Ollie em primeiro lugar. Era curioso vê-lo lançar aquele desafio. Afinal, ela pusera o filho acima de tudo desde o momento em que ele nascera, en quanto Caesar nem mesmo tomara conhecimento de sua existência durante todos aqueles anos!...

Não duvidava do amor de Caesar pelo filho, no entan to ele também tinha um forte motivo para querer Ollie em sua vida. Como ele próprio afirmara, Oliver era seu herdeiro legítimo. Herdeiro de um sistema feudal e de costumes que ela desprezava.

No entanto, não podia nem imaginar como Oliver se sentiria se, de alguma forma, ela conseguisse mantê-lo afastado de Caesar, e ele não ficasse sabendo sobre sua herança até se tornar um adulto.

Havia muito dos Falconari em Oliver, refletiu Louise. Ela estava ciente disso.

Mas desejava alimentar aquilo e correr o risco de vê-lo se tornar tão arrogante e cercado de privilégios quanto o pai?

Não. Tudo o que ela queria era que o filho se sentisse feliz e realizado. Caso ela se casasse com Caesar e per manecesse ali, não conseguiria proteger e orientar o filho de modo que ele crescesse consciente de sua herança e ao mesmo tempo de que aquele sistema feudal precisava ser mudado?...

Não. Ela estava enfraquecendo, cedendo à pressão de Caesar!

— Você diz que pretende ser um bom marido, mas to dos esperam que as esposas dos Falconari sejam dóceis e submissas. Não posso viver assim, Caesar. Além do mais, quero que Ollie cresça respeitando o sexo feminino e seu direito à igualdade.

Fez uma pausa para respirar fundo, mas, antes que pu desse continuar Caesar a tirou do prumo:

— Concordo plenamente.

— Mas... Ainda há a minha carreira. Não pode querer que eu abra mão do trabalho para o qual fui treinada e qualificada, e por meio do qual benefício tantas pessoas para...

— Cuidar apenas de Oliver?

— Para me tornar a _duchessa di Falconarú — _Louise o corrigiu.

— Não. Não quero nem devo. Ainda tenho esperanças de que, no meu ducado, eu consiga ajudar o meu povo a avançar rumo ao século XXI. Você, com sua experiência e formação, poderia me ajudar nesse trabalho, Louise. Se ticar aqui, terá um papel muito importante a desempe nhar, ajudando-me a mudar antigas regras e a inserir meu povo na modernidade.

_Mudar antigas regras?..._

Apenas quando Caesar proferiu as palavras Louise soube o quanto desejava aquilo.

— Podemos criar o nosso filho juntos e guiar nosso povo juntos, preparando as pessoas que um dia serão o povo de Oliver. Posso não ter nenhum direito de lhe pedir isso, Louise, mas preciso de sua ajuda para mudar as coisas pelo bem do nosso filho, da mesma forma como precisa da minha para se certificar de que Oliver crescerá sabendo o que é ter um pai que o ama, assim como uma mãe. Estaríamos unidos em nosso amor por ele. Tudo o que tem a fazer é dizer "sim".

— Assim, sem mais nem menos?... Impossível.

— A concepção de Oliver também não devia ter sido possível e aconteceu.

Ela estava fraquejando novamente e sabia disso. Era como se Caesar lhe lançasse um poderoso feitiço que rou bava sua capacidade de raciocinar. Quando estava com ele... Quando estava com ele queria continuar a seu lado.

Mas em um casamento sem amor?

Caesar podia não amá-la, porém amava Ollie. Ela não podia negar isso. Ele fora sincero ao confessar seu ins tantâneo amor paternal pelo filho que, por sua vez, preci sava desesperadamente do pai.

E a observação que Caesar fizera quanto à sua reputa ção, ainda mais no que concernia a seus avôs, a abalara. Pois então ela não devia isso a eles, assim como a Oliver? Ela sempre soubera que, em algum momento, o filho te ria de tomar conhecimento não apenas da identidade do pai, mas também das circunstâncias de sua concepção. Isso sempre a preocupara. Por isso mesmo decidira con tar tudo a Oliver apenas quando ele estivesse maduro o suficiente para lidar com aquele tipo de informação.

Mesmo assim, não iria ceder a Caesar sem uma boa briga.

— Concordo que parte de minha reputação poderia ser restaurada caso eu me casasse com você, mas não terí amos como evitar as fofocas. Sempre protegi Oliver do que... Do que aconteceu. Mesmo que o reconheça como seu filho legítimo, mesmo que se case comigo, as pessoas vão continuar falando. Não quero que Oliver se magoe com o que pode ouvir. Não vou tolerar isso.

— Isso não vai acontecer. Naturalmente, quando eu anunciasse que Oliver era meu filho e que iríamos nos casar, também deixaria escapar, ainda que discretamente, que o meu próprio comportamento durante aquele verão não foi adequado, e que os meus sentimentos, além do ciúme que sentia do interesse que os outros rapazes mos travam por você, levaram-me a não protegê-la quando eu devia tê-lo feito. Posso dizer que, quando a pedi em ca samento, você recusou porque era uma menina moderna com seus próprios planos para o futuro, e que, portanto, eu tive de deixá-la ir. Mas que na sua volta, quando des cobrimos que nossos sentimentos continuavam vivos e muito fortes, eu lhe propus casamento de novo e você aceitou.

— Faria isso?

Foi uma oferta generosa, que pegou Louise despreve nida, minando suas defesas.

Ela engoliu em seco. Não podia deixar de imaginar como seria ter a proteção e o amor de um homem como Caesar.

Mas não podia nem pensar em se fazer aquela pergun ta, em momento em que se encontrava tão vulnerável.

— Claro que sim. Se fosse minha mulher, seria minha obrigação proteger a sua reputação.

Ah, claro. Não era ela quem Caesar estaria protegen do, de quem ele estaria cuidando de velhas feridas... E sim de sua posição como duquesa.

— Se o seu avô estivesse vivo, ele certamente haveria de querer que aceitasse a minha proposta, tanto pelo seu bem quanto pelo de Oliver.

— Quanto mais de chantagem emocional pretende fa zer? — Louise o desafiou.

— Tanto quanto for preciso — respondeu sem preâm bulos. — Há apenas duas maneiras de resolvermos essa questão, Louise. A primeira é agindo com calma e bom senso, nos casando e trabalhando juntos pelo bem de Oliver a fim de garantirmos que sua estabilidade seja o mais preservada possível. A outra é transformarmos isso tudo numa batalha por sua lealdade e correr o risco de, ao fazê-lo, causar ao menino um prejuízo emocional sem precedentes.

— Esqueceu a terceira alternativa.

— Qual é?

— Pode esquecer que Oliver é seu filho e permitir que continuemos a tocar nossas vidas em Londres.

As palavras "da mesma maneira como você fez comi go" pairaram no ar entre eles, porém Caesar provou que sabia o que ela estava pensando.

— Nunca vou me perdoar por ter sido tão fraco a ponto de permitir que Aldo Barado me persuadisse de que seria um desastre se soubessem que havia passado a noite co migo. Ele a viu saindo do _Castello _naquela noite e...

—... E o convenceu de que você não podia ser associa do a uma garota que parecia disposta a seduzir todos os rapazes do vilarejo.

— Agi como um fraco ao fugir das minhas responsabi lidades e permitir que outra pessoa tomasse as decisões por mim.

E se deixara levar pelo pânico, fugindo o mais rápi do que podia de uma emoção que ele não fora capaz de controlar.

Mas não podia dizer isso a Louise. Não depois de ter levado tanto tempo para admitir isso para si mesmo. Não depois de ter passado tantas noites em claro e cheio de desgosto pelo que fizera consciente do vazio que acaba ra se tornando uma dor constante em seu peito.

Tinha sido o ato de um órfão de 22 anos que carregava o fardo de uma enorme responsabilidade, e que era ma nipulado por um homem mais velho e influente, voltado apenas para seus próprios interesses, Louise ouviu a te rapeuta dentro dela dizendo baixinho.

Estava arrumando desculpas para a atitude de Caesar. Mas não era isso o que sua formação havia lhe ensinado a fazer? Olhar além das aparências?...

— Não posso deixar que negue a nosso filho sua heran ça, Louise. Ele tem o direito de conhecê-la, seu lado bom e ruim, assim como terá o direito de rejeitá-la quando crescer se essa for à vontade dele.

Caesar estava sendo tão sensato que foi difícil para Louise argumentar. Qualquer afirmação em contrário soaria egoísta, como se ela não estivesse pensando em Oliver, como se ela não o estivesse escutando.

— Sei o quanto estou pedindo em nome de Oliver, mas também sei que é forte o bastante para aceitar os desafios que temos pela frente — prosseguiu ele.

Ah, como era desleal da parte de Caesar elogiá-la da quele modo, minando suas defesas!...

— Se eu a deixasse ir embora, seria a coisa certa a fazer por Oliver?... — Caesar balançou a cabeça. — Não creio. Como acha que ele vai se sentir a respeito de si mesmo e de você caso lhe negue o direito de conhecer seu verda deiro patrimônio e de me conhecer até que esteja maduro o suficiente para descobrir por si mesmo? Está mesmo disposta a correr o risco de prejudicá-lo dessa forma ape nas para mantê-lo afastado de mim?

Claro que ela não estava. Como poderia? Se fosse ho nesta consigo, a hipótese de um casamento sem amor e sem sexo com qualquer outra pessoa além de Caesar não a incomodaria. Afinal, ela já decidira havia muito tempo, após ter dado à luz a Oliver, que dada a sua aparente ten dência a amar homens que apenas recusavam seu amor, era melhor que não se envolvesse mais emocionalmente. Afinal, que modelo de relacionamento seu filho teria se testemunhasse a mãe ainda se humilhando à procura do amor que sempre lhe fora negado?

Se ela aderisse à proposta de Caesar, teria algum poder dentro da relação desde o início, e também teria condi ções de estabelecer limites para a segurança emocional de Oliver em todos os aspectos de seu desenvolvimento.

E, por fim, ela sabia que um casamento entre Caesar e ela, que permitisse ao filho crescer legitimado e ao lado dos pais, teria encantado aos seus avôs. Eles tinham feito tantos sacrifícios por ela, não apenas acolhendo-a quan do ela caíra em desgraça, mas ajudando-a a ser uma boa mãe, apoiando-a quando ela decidira se concentrar na própria educação e dando a ela e a Oliver o mais maravi lhoso e amoroso dos lares!...

Louise respirou fundo e se levantou, afastando-se de Caesar e se postando em um espaço ensolarado, na espe rança de que ele também deixasse a sombra e ela pudesse ver sua expressão quando falasse com ele.

— Se eu fosse concordar com a sua proposta, haveria algumas condições, certos limites em relação a atitudes suas para comigo. Mais importante do que isso, no entan to, é o próprio Oliver. É verdade que ele está magoado porque me recusei a revelar a identidade de seu pai, e também é verdade que está sentindo a falta da influência masculina do bisavô em sua vida. Como eu mesma sei, no entanto, um mau pai pode ser mais prejudicial do que um pai ausente. Tem suas razões para querer Ollie, mas, apesar do que diz você não pode afirmar que ama tanto seu filho. Você não o conhece, e ele não o conhece. Preo cupa-me que, na excitação de descobrir que você é o pai dele, Ollie se entregue a essa relação intempestivamente e que crie expectativas que não poderão ser cumpridas. Por isso acho que Oliver deve conhecê-lo melhor antes de contarmos tudo a ele.

Como Louise esperava, Caesar deixou a sombra e ca minhou em sua direção. Mas qualquer alívio que ela pu desse ter encontrado ao ver sua expressão se desvaneceu diante da raiva nos traços fortes de seu rosto. Até mesmo seus olhos, do mesmo tom de aço dos de Oliver, parece ram mais escuros quando ele a encarou.

— Não concordo — disse frio. — Já percebi que Oliver é um menino inteligente. Não será difícil para ele juntar dois e dois. Qualquer demora na confirmação da nossa relação pode levá-lo a acreditar que o estou avaliando e relutando em reconhecê-lo como meu filho.

Pensando na natureza defensiva e orgulhosa de Ollie, Louise aquiesceu relutante.

— Compreendo. Mas o que podemos contar a ele sobre nosso passado?

Caesar também tinha uma resposta para isso, assim como parecia ter para tudo o mais.

— Que você e eu nos separamos depois de uma briga, durante a qual me pediu que eu nunca mais entrasse em contato de novo; e que retornou a Londres, acreditando que eu não iria querer saber de meu filho.

Louise quis se opor àquela meia-verdade, mas seu lado prático reconhecia que, para um menino da idade de Ollie, uma explicação simples seria mais fácil de lidar e aceitar.

— Está bem — concordou ela a contragosto. — Mas, an tes de qualquer coisa, Oliver precisa conhecê-lo melhor.

— Eu sou o pai dele — insistiu Caesar. — Ele já me co nhece por meio de seus genes. Quanto antes Oliver sou ber, melhor.

— Não pode esperar que eu diga a Oliver que ele é seu filho e que ele receba isso sem qualquer reserva!

— Por que não? — o contrapôs, dando de ombros. — Se o modo como Oliver reagiu à minha abordagem é algum sinal, ele está desesperado para ter um pai. Não percebe que talvez haja algo que vai além da lógica, e que ele e eu, instintivamente, percebemos nosso laço de sangue?

— Como pode ser tão arrogante? — protestou Louise. — Oliver tem nove anos e não o conhece. É verdade que ele quer um pai, mas precisa entender que, por conta das cir cunstâncias, Ollie idealizou uma figura paterna.

— E de quem é a culpa? Quem se recusou a permitir que ele compreendesse e aceitasse a verdade?

— Se fiz isso, foi pelo bem dele. Crianças podem ser tão cruéis quanto os adultos, até mais. Acha mesmo que eu iria deixá-lo passar pelo que passei? Eu fui à única responsável pela minha situação. Fui eu quem quebrou as regras. Fui eu quem envergonhou minha família. Tudo o que Ollie fez foi nascer!

Ela realmente amava aquele menino, Caesar reconhe ceu ao ver o modo como Louise protegia o filho. Dado o orgulho que imprimia às palavras, devia ter sido difícil para ela suportar a condenação da sociedade por tanto tempo enquanto ele não sofrera nenhum tipo de provação a não ser a que infligira a si próprio. Nesse ponto, já ha via pagado por seus pecados infinitas vezes.

— Vamos nos casar o mais depressa possível. Minha influência deve ajudar a acelerar os papéis. Tenho cer teza de que quanto mais cedo nos unirmos, mais rapida mente Oliver será capaz de se adaptar à sua nova vida aqui na ilha, ao lado de ambos os pais.

O coração de Louise deu um pulo, como se alguém o tivesse puxado por um cordame. Embora Caesar houves se dito que eles deveriam se casar, de alguma forma ela estivera tão preocupada com o modo como Ollie reagiria à notícia de que ele era seu pai que tinha ignorado a ques tão do casamento em si.

Agora, porém, as palavras de Caesar colocavam toda a complexidade da situação à sua frente como um obstáculo.

— Não podemos nos casar assim, sem mais nem menos — protestou aflita. — Eu tenho um emprego, compromis sos. Minha casa é em Londres, e Oliver freqüenta um colégio lá. Podemos até contar a Ollie que você é o pai dele e que planejamos nos casar depois que voltarmos para Londres e, em alguns meses, nós...

— Não. Independentemente do que você decidir fazer, Oliver ficará aqui comigo. Lembre-se de que tenho esse direito — avisou Caesar quando ela começou a balançar a cabeça.

Louise começou a tremer. Sabia que o que ele dizia era verdade, e sabia também como Caesar poderia ser implacável ao defender os próprios interesses.

E como sabia!...

Mas não iria ceder sem uma boa luta. Não dessa vez.

— Eu já disse que tenho responsabilidades. Não posso abandonar a minha vida para me casar com você.

— Por que não? As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo. Nós nos envolvemos e vivemos uma noite de paixão que resultou no nascimento de uma criança — prosseguiu ele, incontinenti. — Nós nos separamos, e agora o destino nos uniu de novo. Em tais circunstâncias, nenhum outro ca sal esperaria meses para ficar juntos. Além do mais, não creio que isso seria bom para Oliver. Saber que brigamos e nos separamos uma vez poderia deixá-lo preocupado que isso voltasse a acontecer.

— As pessoas vão falar Caesar. — Louise sabia que era um argumento fraco, mas algo dentro dela, um medo e uma fragilidade dos quais não se atrevia a reconhecer o motivo, a deixava em pânico. Estava apavorada por ter de se casar com Caesar.

Mas por quê? A menina tola e imprudente, que não se preocupava em se proteger emocionalmente, não mais existia. Agora, ela era uma mulher. Aquela loucura de achar que poderia encontrar em Caesar, e na cama de Caesar, tudo o que ela necessitava havia ficado para trás. Não tinha cabimento temê-lo ou a intimidade que o casa mento representava.

— Imagino que sim — respondeu ele, sério. — Mas uma vez que estivermos casados, e elas virem que somos como qualquer outro casal com um filho, essa conversa logo será esquecida. Quando estivermos casados, meu povo ficará feliz demais em saber que tenho um herdeiro para se firmar no passado. — Caesar olhou para o relógio.

— Está na hora de irmos buscar Oliver.

Era o que via pela frente que comprimia seu coração, Louise disse a si mesma enquanto eles deixavam o _Cas tello, _e não a palavra "nós" que Caesar usara...

— Ele é mesmo o meu pai?

Já passava das 23h, e Oliver continuava acordado na cama do hotel. Devia estar dormindo havia horas, mas não parava de fazer perguntas desde que Caesar anuncia ra com a maior naturalidade do mundo que era pai dele.

— E, sim — confirmou Louise pela enésima vez.

— E agora vamos morar aqui e vocês vão se casar?

— Sim, mas só se você quiser.

Louise ainda sentia que seria muito melhor dar a Oli ver algum tempo para se ajustar ao fato de que Caesar era seu pai, e para que ele o conhecesse bem, antes que assumissem qualquer compromisso. Mas Oliver, ao que parecia, compartilhava da opinião do pai de que deve riam formar uma família, imediatamente.

— Você e o papai vão se casar em breve, e nós vamos viver juntos aqui, como uma família de verdade, não va mos? — continuou ele, pressionando.

— Sim — concordou Louise, relutante. — Mas isso vai representar uma grande mudança, Ollie. Há a sua escola em Londres e...

— Prefiro ficar aqui com o papai e você. Além disso, todo mundo no colégio vivia me perguntando por que eu não sabia quem era meu pai e ficava fazendo piadas sobre mim... Fiquei contente de ser parecido com ele, sa bia? Até o pai de Billy disse isso quando nos viu juntos. Eu me pareço mais com ele do que com você. Por que não me contou isso antes?

— Eu estava esperando que ficasse mais velho Ollie.

— Porque vocês tinham brigado e ele não sabia sobre mim?

— Isso mesmo.

Ao ver o filho abafar um bocejo, Louise percebeu que os acontecimentos do dia começavam a cobrar seu preço. Assim, deu-lhe um beijo de boa-noite, desligou o abajur e saiu para a pequena varanda, fechando a porta atrás dela a fim de deixar que Oliver adormecesse.

Ao observar Ollie e Caesar algumas horas antes, preci sara admitir, ainda que a contragosto, o quanto eles eram iguais. Não apenas na aparência, mas, de alguma forma, também em temperamento e nos modos. Era como se estar com o pai houvesse despertado em Ollie aquele or gulho siciliano tão intrínseco a Caesar. Ninguém que os visse juntos poderia duvidar de que eram pai e filho.

O que mais a surpreendera, porém, fora o modo como os dois haviam se despedido quando chegara a hora; a naturalidade com que Caesar abraçara o filho, e com que Ollie, que normalmente era tão avesso a contatos físicos — até mesmo com ela — o tinha abraçado de volta.

Por um instante, enquanto assistia à cena, ela chegara até a se sentir excluída e com medo de que Oliver de senvolvesse uma ligação tão forte com o pai que se res sentisse e a culpasse por ela tê-la adiado tanto. Ollie era criança demais para entender que tudo o que ela quisera fora protegê-lo de qualquer sofrimento.

Seu filho não fora o único a ser abraçado por Caesar antes que ele os deixasse, porém...

Louise respirou fundo. A noite estava quente, agra dável, e não existia motivo para aquele pequeno arrepio que sentiu ao sair para a varanda.

A menos, claro, que fosse por que se lembrava da ma neira como Caesar se voltara para ela após ter abraçado o filho, as mãos segurando seus braços nus sob o xale creme que ela usara sobre o vestido da mesma cor.

Suspirou outra vez. Não possuía muitas roupas for mais. Isso nunca fora necessário dada a sua quase ine xistente vida social, e o vestido que escolhera era sim ples, muito diferente dos modelos glamorosos que vira desfilando pelo hotel. Na verdade, a peça tinha três anos, e estava até um pouco larga, o que era natural após a tristeza pela qual ela e Ollie passaram com a morte de seu avô.

O que não era natural era a forma como suas mãos haviam se movido para o ponto em seus próprios braços onde Caesar a segurara antes de se despedir dela no cor redor; após tê-la acompanhado e ao filho até o quarto, o corpo alto e musculoso bloqueando a luz.

Embora estivesse sozinha, Louise se pilhou corando na varanda e trocou de posição, incomodada. Como fora estúpido de sua parte fechar os olhos como se... Como se na expectativa de um beijo. O que quisera fora obliterar a imagem dele, assim como gostaria de apagar o próprio Caesar de suas vidas completamente.

Um novo tremor a sacudiu enquanto ela revivia a sen sação de seu hálito quente contra o rosto, o movimento suave e inesperado de seus polegares nos braços, a cons ciência de sua proximidade em cada poro. Teria dado qualquer coisa por aquela sensação alguns anos antes. Talvez por isso — e só por isso — sentira o corpo amolecer e uma onda de desejo atravessá-la dos pés à cabeça...

Aquela reação era algo que pertencia ao passado. Não significava nada agora. Não podia significar. O arrepio que tomara conta dela fora apenas um sinal de autodesprezo.

Seria medo?

Não. Nada temia quanto às reações que Caesar Falconari lhe provocava.

Mas e quanto àquela espécie de dor que percorrera seu corpo de forma tão traiçoeira?...

Fora uma ilusão, nada mais. Provocada pela emoção frente à felicidade de Oliver. Por um instante, por conta da proximidade entre eles, seu corpo captara a alegria do filho, traduzindo-a num prazer físico.

Aquilo não significara nada. Ela não permitiria que significasse. O casamento deles seria como um acordo de negócios, um pacto que ambos haviam feito pelo bem de Ollie. Não existia nada de pessoal em seu relacionamen to, e ela nem queria que houvesse.

Na biblioteca do _Castello, _Caesar franziu a testa en quanto olhava os papéis sobre a mesa. Eles tinham sido enviados por fax no início da noite por sua discreta equipe de investigadores, informando-o sobre todos os aspectos da vida de Louise, tanto no passado quanto no presente. Ela era a mãe de seu filho, e era natural que ele quisesse se inteirar de tudo sobre sua pessoa, ainda mais em vista do que ele já sabia sobre ela, e pelo bem de Oliver.

Ficara muito claro para ele, desde o instante em que a vira no adro da igreja, que Louise sofrera uma profunda mudança desde seus tempos de menina, e já esperava que os relatórios confirmassem tal transformação. O que não esperava saber, muito menos por meio de palavras tão diretas — o que tornava a revelação ainda mais in tragável e chocante — era a verdade sobre o que Louise tivera de suportar nas mãos dos pais. Mais especifica mente nas do pai.

O relatório apenas citava os fatos, sem qualquer julga mento. O que dizia era que, antes mesmo de seu nasci mento, Louise fora rejeitada pelo pai, que a vira apenas como um obstáculo às ambições dele. Ele jamais aceitara a concepção da filha e continuara a rejeitá-la após ela ter nascido enquanto esta havia tentado conquistar seu amor.

Ter nas mãos a verdade sobre Louise, de uma forma que ele não podia ignorar ou contestar, encheu Caesar com um misto de pena, raiva e culpa. Raiva do pai que tratara a própria filha com tanto desprezo, pena pela criança sofrida que ela fora e culpa por sua própria res ponsabilidade quanto à vergonha e a humilhação pela qual Louise passara. Por que não examinara a situação mais a fundo em vez de ter fechado os olhos para a verdade?

Mas será que precisava se fazer aquela pergunta? Não fora por estar perdido demais na raiva que sentia de si mesmo por desejar uma mulher que considerava indigna de seu desejo?

Louise se voltara para ele em busca de um relacio namento, do vínculo que lhe fora negado pelo pai, con tudo ele não se dera conta disso. Ao contrário, tinha se afastado dela de modo egoísta, temendo a intensidade do próprio desejo e também as emoções que ela desperta va nele. Assim como todas as outras pessoas na vida de Louise, com exceção de seus avôs, ele a tratara com in diferença e desprezo.

Engoliu em seco contra o gosto amargo de seu próprio arrependimento. Orgulhava-se de seu cuidado para com o povo, do tempo que dedicava para ouvi-los e ajudá-los em seus problemas, de ter sabedoria, compaixão e de en xergar além do óbvio. Orgulhava-se por oferecer todas aquelas coisas aos outros e privara Louise delas, quando esta mais necessitava.

Porque ele a desejava. Porque, de algum modo, ela havia tocado um ponto dentro dele que o fazia arder por ela. Isso o fizera sentir-se humilhado, então ele a punira por sua própria vulnerabilidade.

Seu comportamento fora imperdoável. Imperdoável e vergonhoso. Não era de admirar que Louise lhe fosse tão hostil.

O problema maior era que eles tinham um filho. Oli ver, a quem ambos amavam.

Caesar olhou o relatório outra vez. Quanta coragem e força um menina ferida, rejeitada, humilhada e envergo nhada precisava ter para suportar aquele tipo de experi ência e emergir dela vitoriosa, como Louise fizera. Ele a admirava por isso. Ele a admirava, e ela o desprezava.

Mas Louise se casaria com ele... Por amor a Oliver.

**Capítulo Seis**

— Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Louise ficou tensa quando Caesar se inclinou em sua direção para beijá-la formal e brevemente nos lábios. O segundo beijo a selar seu casamento, uma vez que já ti nham passado pelo ritual em italiano antes de vê-lo repe tido em inglês.

A cerimônia era realizada na capela particular do _Cas tello _dos Falconari. O bispo, um primo de segundo grau de Caesar, viera de Roma para casá-los. Para a surpre sa de Louise, havia várias autoridades locais presentes, além da prima mais velha de Caesar e a família — o mari do e três filhos — sendo que o caçula era apenas um ano e meio mais velho que Oliver.

Anna Maria e a família chegaram três dias após Caesar comunicar seu casamento e, mesmo com relutância a prin cípio, Louise descobrira gostar da simplicidade da moça que nunca usara seu título e cujo marido era um empre sário como qualquer outro. Havia até mesmo concordado que Oliver acompanhasse Anna Maria e sua família em uma excursão pelos arredores que estes planejaram fazer durante a visita. Tinha concordado porque percebera o quanto Oliver gostara de sua companhia, mas não porque, como Anna Maria sugerira, ela e Caesar precisassem de algum tempo para ficar a sós. Ficar sozinha com Caesar era a última coisa que queria.

Louise respirou fundo. Sabia que Caesar dera a "ver são oficial" de seu relacionamento à prima porque, além de a moça não lhe fazer nenhuma pergunta constran gedora, aceitara-os, tanto quanto ela própria, sem qualquer reserva, além de lhes ter dado as boas-vindas à família.

Apenas agora, sentindo todo o peso da responsabi lidade de se casar com um homem na posição de Caesar, ela conseguia admitir como aquilo tudo seria assustador se Anna Maria não estivesse ali para responder às suas perguntas e apoiá-la. Queria uma cerimônia simples e breve, e, no início, havia se recusado a aceitar os planos de Caesar para algo grandioso, porém ele insistira que aquilo seria necessário. A menos que ela não se impor tasse que os outros pensassem que ele estava com vergo nha dela, o que levaria a crer que ela usara Oliver para obrigá-lo a um casamento indesejado. O comentário a tirara do prumo, e ela acusara Caesar de tê-la obrigado àquele casamento, e não o contrário.

Mesmo em meio ao calor da discussão, contudo, ela sabia que Caesar teria feito as coisas a seu modo de qual quer maneira, e que seu casamento teria toda a pompa e circunstância que ele considerava fundamentais para exibir o filho recém-descoberto e seu desejo de honrar a mulher que lhe dera à luz, conforme ele mesmo dissera. Tinha cuidado até para que isso fosse anunciado publica mente, o que encantara Oliver. Este, por sua vez, vinha se adaptando tão bem à vida no _Castello _a ponto de deixá-la abismada com aquele lado de sua personalidade, o qual ele, sem dúvida, herdara do pai.

Caesar ainda segurava sua mão. Havia se apossado desta ao se inclinar para lhe dar o beijo oficial da cerimô nia, e Louise percebeu que tremia. Uma reação natural ao estresse do dia, disse a si mesma. Nada a ver com o calor dos dedos que afagavam os dela.

Caesar estava acariciando sua mão? O mesmo Caesar que a humilhara em público e que só a queria como es posa porque ela era a mãe de seu filho?

Ao ver os minúsculos brilhantes e pérolas que en feitavam o brasão da família no pesado véu de Louise tremer enquanto ela permanecera o tempo todo imóvel a seu lado, Caesar franziu o cenho. Não houvera nada na postura de sua noiva que sugerisse apreensão ou vul nerabilidade. Nada que sugerisse que ela poderia estar precisando de seu apoio.

Mesmo assim, aquele pequeno estremecimento o fez chegar mais perto dela.

Porque Louise era sua esposa agora, e era seu dever como marido protegê-la em todos os momentos. Isso também fazia parte das regras da família.

Sua preocupação se acentuou quando ele a exami nou mais de perto, ao mesmo tempo em que o bispo recita va as orações finais. O vestido de noiva desprovido de brilho que ela escolhera em meio aos que ele mandara vir das melhores casas de alta costura da Itália era ao mesmo tempo discreto e adequado. De gola alta e man gas compridas, na cor creme e não branca, podia parecer simples demais, porém caíra com elegância em Louise. Imaginara que o fato de ela ter optado por usar o véu de noiva primorosamente bordado com as armas da família Falconari, costurado por sua mãe e pelas freiras do con vento que a família ajudava havia muitas gerações, fora por influência da prima dele. Mas esta logo o corrigira, contando que, embora a princípio Louise estivesse relu tante em usar algo tão valioso, tinha mudado de ideia e completado o traje com um broche azul que pertencera à sua avó, de modo que Oliver pudesse vê-la usando coi sas que representavam tanto sua avó paterna como sua bisavó materna.

Na opinião dele teria sido melhor ainda se Louise ti vesse concordado em usar a tiara da família que ele lhe oferecera para prender o véu, e se ela não houvesse recu sado o caro anel de noivado com que ele a presenteara. Entretanto, não conseguira fazê-la mudar de ideia a res peito. Se agora esfregava a aliança de ouro simples que tinha acabado de colocar no dedo de Louise, era porque sentia que algo faltava ali.

A pele dela, porém, era macia e sedosa, os dedos lon gos e delgados, e suas unhas estavam pintadas com um esmalte rosa - claro.

Do nada, Caesar lembrou-se de outra imagem daquela mão... Não foi, no entanto, a lembrança daquelas mesmas unhas pintadas de roxo-escuro que fez um calor inundar a parte inferior de seu corpo, e sim a lembrança daque les dedos se fechando em torno de sua ereção, acompa nhados por um suspiro. A mão dela tremia, lembrou, e Louise se inclinara sobre ele, tocando-o como se nunca houvesse tocado um homem antes, e fazendo com que ele próprio se sentisse como se nunca tivesse sido tocado tão intimamente, o que o levara a perder o autocontrole.

Caesar tentou conter a onda de lembranças indeseja das, porém seu corpo já reagia a elas, lembrando-o — se é que ele precisava de qualquer lembrança — de como ficara excitado e rijo sob seu toque, de como enlouquecera com a carícia deliberada e ao mesmo tempo delicada e hesitante. Louise devia saber o que estava fazendo e como ele ansiava por ela. Como tinha ficado com raiva por se deixar perturbar daquela maneira!... E como aque la tortura aumentara seu desejo!... Por isso a possuíra.

E seu desejo por Louise fora tão intenso, tão impuden te, que eles haviam gerado um filho.

O toque de Caesar estava provocando sensações nela que pareciam carregadas de eletricidade, reparou Louise, mortificada. Eram como relâmpagos. Ela sempre temera as tempestades, desde que o pai perdera a paciência ao vê-la correr para ele, pedindo colo, durante uma delas. O pavor do poder destruidor de tais tempestades nunca a abandonara, por mais que ela tentasse racionalizar, di zendo a si mesma que era a raiva e o abandono do pai, e não as forças da natureza, o que temia.

Então, do que estava com medo agora? O que a fazia traçar um paralelo entre aquele toque e suas fraquezas?

Nada, assegurou a si mesma.

Mesmo assim, puxou a mão de Caesar na tentativa de ocultar seu tremor.

Havia tremido daquela mesma forma na noite em que Oliver fora concebido, pensou, lembrando-se da intensi dade de sua excitação. Mas principalmente depois, com a humilhação que Caesar lhe impingira.

Mas isso jamais aconteceria de novo. O passado ficara para trás.

Obrigou-se a se concentrar no presente. A capela se encontrava cheia de dignitários que Caesar insistira em convidar para que testemunhassem o casamento — de modo que este fosse aceito como ele queria — e o ar recendia a incenso quando acordes triunfantes soaram do órgão, sinalizando para que eles percorressem o corredor juntos, como marido e mulher. A única razão pela qual ela ainda tremia, disse a si mesma, era porque aquela fora uma manhã tão corrida que ela nem mesmo tomara um café da manhã adequado; e depois ainda tinha bebido uma taça de champanhe antes da cerimônia por insistên cia de Anna Maria. E não porque precisava caminhar por aquele corredor junto de Caesar.

Seu calvário, contudo, ainda não estava terminado. Haveria ainda a grandiosa recepção nos elegantes salões barrocos do _Castello, _que ficavam a uma boa distância da capela, na parte mais antiga da construção.

— Você é uma duquesa agora, mamãe!

O sorriso largo de Oliver, quando este se aproximou dela, foi tudo o que Louise precisou ver para saber como seu filho estava reagindo àquele casamento. Aqueles úl timos dias o haviam transformado tanto e lhe imprimido tal confiança e alegria que ela sentia o coração leve a cada vez que olhava para ele. Só por isso qualquer sacri fício que tivesse de fazer já valia a pena — mesmo que, em alguns momentos, ela se ressentisse um pouco do vínculo que brotara entre pai e filho.

Mas isso era algo pelo que não podia culpar Caesar. Tinha ficado com medo que ele mimasse Oliver, ou que fosse muito formal e distante com ele, mas, para sua sur presa — e um pouco para sua preocupação — Caesar pare cia saber instintivamente como se relacionar com o filho.

Enquanto observava Ollie correr para se juntar aos filhos de Anna Maria, Louise admitiu para si mesma o quanto estava se sentindo sozinha. Se ainda tivesse os avós a seu lado...

Mais tarde, porém, naquela mesma semana, haveria uma cerimônia para o enterro das cinzas deles na igreja de Santa Maria.

Sentiu-se regelar ao perceber que o membro mais ve lho da comunidade se dirigia para ela. Aldo Barado de via estar com cerca de 60 anos agora, concluiu. E fora como chefe do vilarejo que ele aconselhara Caesar a não procurá-la mais. Sua voz havia sido a mais alta e a mais enérgica entre as que se levantaram contra ela anos antes, e era óbvio que o homem não se encontrava muito entusiasmado com a perspectiva de ter que cumprimentá-la por ela agora ser a esposa de seu _duca..._

Embora devesse estar prestando atenção a um de seus conselheiros, segundo o qual ele já investira o suficien te na construção de novas escolas para o povo, Caesar admitiu para si mesmo que tinha a atenção e o olhar se voltando constantemente na direção da esposa.

_Por quê? _Indagou-se. Porque, como marido, sentia-se na obrigação de protegê-la?

Porque agora entendia o quanto ela sofrera e se sentia culpado por ter sido mais um a julgá-la? Porque como a mãe de seu filho ela deveria poder contar com seu apoio em público? Porque ficava orgulhoso de chamá-la de sua mulher, sabendo como ela fora forte e corajosa?

Por tudo isso, concluiu. E porque, no fundo, ainda a desejava com ardor. Talvez, mesmo no passado, uma par te de sua psique tivesse de alguma forma reconhecido o que a lógica e sua rígida educação haviam rejeitado: que Louise não era a pessoa que aparentava ou que devia ser. Ela parecia saber por instinto como se relacionar com os outros, reconheceu, enquanto a observava conversar com os convidados, ouvindo-os com interesse, nunca os apressando a terminar o que quer que estivessem dizen do, e deixando-os com um sorriso de aprovação nos ros tos quando seguia adiante. Uma esposa como ela poderia ser um trunfo e tanto para um homem em sua posição. A menina desajeitada de 18 anos da qual ele se lembrava, tão determinada a se rebelar contra qualquer autoridade e causar polêmica, tinha se transformado — tal qual uma Fênix renascida das cinzas de seu passado — e se tornado uma mulher linda e confiante.

Ao ver Aldo Barado se aproximar dela, Caesar pediu licença para um convidado e caminhou em sua direção. Era sua responsabilidade, seu dever, proteger sua esposa e seu filho; e ele não iria decepcionar Louise como o pai dela fizera.

_Ela era mesmo tão tola a ponto de sentir alívio por Caesar ter se materializado ao seu lado, à frente de Aldo? _Pensou Louise, zombando de si própria. Se assim fosse, estava cometendo um grande equívoco. Caesar e Aldo sempre estiveram do mesmo lado durante todos aqueles anos, e esse lado, definitivamente, não fora o dela.

Seu alívio se transformou em ansiedade quando Caesar passou o braço por sua cintura, pegando-a desprevenida. Pior ainda: sua tentativa de impedir que o próprio corpo tocasse o dele, só fez com que ele aumentasse a pressão do abraço, como se eles fossem um casal quente e apaixonado.

Já não era ruim o suficiente que Caesar a tivesse chan tageado a aceitar aquele casamento de fachada sem que tentasse enganar todo o mundo, dando a impressão de que a adorava?

Louise odiou a si mesma por não ser capaz de desviar o olhar do dele, e por permitir que Caesar a incluísse na quela pequena encenação de marido apaixonado.

Pior ainda era que, mesmo sabendo que ele fazia aquilo para enganar os espectadores — porque não podia suportar a ideia de que alguém ficasse sabendo que ele fora forçado a se casar com ela apenas para permane cer ao lado do filho —, seus próprios sentidos, de alguma forma, haviam caído na armadilha de reagir àquele seu falso olhar de desejo contido apenas por uma questão de decoro.

Engoliu em seco, chocada com o calor que percorreu cada terminação nervosa sua, e cujo efeito foi devastador em seu corpo. Mas o que a chocou ainda mais foi o súbi to reconhecimento de que aquela não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Sentiu uma espécie de alarme vibrar em sua espinha, mas já era tarde. Tinha 18 anos de novo e se viu de pé na praça do vilarejo, na companhia dos avôs, observando enquanto Caesar caminhava, falando com seu povo. Pela primeira vez na vida, sua atenção se desviara para um homem que não era seu pai e que a afetava de uma forma desconhecida...

Foi impossível para ela suprimir um suspiro. Havia tentado apagar aquele momento da memória como se ele nunca tivesse acontecido.

E queria desesperadamente que este nunca houvesse acontecido.

Mas a verdade estava ali, agora. Confrontando-a.

Por isso sentira a mesma emoção impudente de uma moça reagindo a um homem de boa aparência? O que significava aquilo, a não ser que ela era de carne e osso?

Nada. Afinal, não demorara a perceber que Caesar não era nenhum herói romântico que pudesse ser colocado em um pedestal e adorado.

— Minha linda esposa...

A voz rouca a arrastou de volta ao presente, e Louise enrijeceu ao sentir que ele a puxava mais de encontro ao corpo. Caesar estava apenas desempenhando um papel. Sabia disso. E se ela estava tensa, era simplesmente por que não gostava de ser obrigada a atuar da mesma forma. Seu nervosismo nada tinha a ver com o braço forte que a envolvia, fingindo proteção. Ela não se encontrava nem um pouco vulnerável à imagem que Caesar tentava criar, muito menos ao calor que brotara a partir do ponto em que seus corpos faziam contato.

Mesmo que isso a tivesse feito tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Caesar percebeu a rejeição de Louise à resposta de seu próprio corpo. Anos antes ela havia tremido daque la mesma forma, mas, na época, não fizera nenhuma tentativa de ocultar a própria reação a seu mais simples movimento. Mostrara-se incapaz de controlar a própria excitação, deliciando-se com as sensações que ele lhe provocava e respondendo de uma forma que lhe tornara impossível resistir ao que ela oferecia.

Por que o perturbava tanto perceber que, embora Louise fosse tão hostil às sensações que ele lhe desperta va, ele era incapaz de controlá-las? Qual era o problema com ele, afinal? Não era mais um garoto ingênuo que se deixava guiar por necessidades que não podia controlar apenas porque uma mulher tremia em contato com seu corpo. Tinha assuntos muito mais importantes em que se concentrar. Era Oliver o que mais importava agora. Oliver e seu futuro.

E a aceitação de seu filho — e da própria Louise — por parte do povo do vilarejo.

— Vai ter que me perdoar Aldo — disse ao chefe da aldeia. — Confesso que dificilmente consigo tirar os olhos de Louise agora que nos encontramos outra vez depois de tantos anos separados...

Ao proferir as palavras, Caesar percebeu quanta ver dade estas continham. Afinal, se ele desviasse o olhar de Louise era bem provável que ela fosse embora e levasse Oliver com ela.

A voz rouca e suave de Caesar, o olhar terno que ele lhe lançava, o modo como segurava... Tudo isso estava de acordo com a atitude de um homem recém-casado que reencontrara um amor antigo, reconheceu Louise. Mas era claro que aquilo não significava nada.

E ela queria que significasse?

Não, claro que não. Bastava pensar no passado e na forma como Caesar a havia tratado e magoado.

Seria tão bom se esse passado não se encontrasse mais entre eles, se ela o estivesse conhecendo sem nenhum preconceito que comprometesse seus sentimentos...

Mas a única razão para ela estar ali era o filho. Sem Ollie, não haveria motivo para que Caesar a quisesse em sua vida, para que fingisse se importar com ela, e certa mente nenhuma razão para que ele se casasse com ela.

— Não posso dizer que isto não seja uma surpresa —respondeu Aldo Barado —, embora não haja dúvida de que o menino seja seu.

—Dúvida nenhuma — concordou Caesar, com uma frieza na voz que fez o coração de Louise disparar. Como se ela fosse tola o bastante para acreditar que Caesar que ria mesmo protegê-la... — Minha duquesa foi generosa o bastante para me dar a chance de compensá-la por meus erros de julgamento do passado — prosseguiu ele. — E, assim como fui beneficiado por sua benevolência, tenho certeza de que ela está preparada para estender essa mes ma generosidade a outros.

Os olhos de Louise se arregalaram ligeiramente dian te da afirmação. Ela não tinha ilusões em se tratando de Aldo Barado. Ele fora o responsável por manter vivos os boatos ao seu respeito e por lhe causar ainda mais pro blemas em sua comunidade em Londres. Não precisava ter tirado um diploma para saber que ele não viera até ela para lhe pedir desculpas pelo mal que lhe causara. Longe disso.

— Sou um homem de muita sorte — continuou Caesar. — Um homem que tem orgulho em anunciar o quanto se sente honrado por sua esposa e por ter um filho.

—Um filho é mesmo uma bênção... — concordou Ba rado, reticente.

— Ainda esta semana, as cinzas dos avôs de minha es posa serão enterradas no adro da igreja de Santa Maria, e contamos com a presença e o respeito de seus conter râneos nesse evento. Por sinal, decidi doar novos vitrais para as janelas da igreja... A fim de substituir os que fo ram quebrados nas tempestades do ano passado... Em ho menagem à sua memória.

Nada mais foi dito. Nada mais precisava ser dito. Louise sabia como funcionavam as coisas na comunidade. Caesar dava as instruções e Aldo Barado as realizava. O povo do vilarejo de seus avôs iria comparecer ao enterro de suas cinzas e, ao fazê-lo, lhes concederia o respeito que seu avô sempre desejara. Tal era o poder de Caesar que, com apenas um punhado de palavras, havia conseguido o que ela jamais poderia ter feito acontecer.

Caesar já usara esse poder contra ela. Agora lançava mão dele para o benefício de seus avôs... Porque Oliver era seu filho. Apenas isso importava para ele. Nada, nem ninguém mais. Ela, muito menos.

Pois não via problema nenhum nisso, decidiu Louise. Ela não queria ser importante para Caesar. Nem um pouco.

Esperou até que Aldo Barado houvesse se afastado an tes de se virar para ele.

— Não precisava ter vindo em meu socorro — resmun gou. — Sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar com tipos como Aldo Barado. Ele podia me aterrorizar quando era meni na, podia intimidar e humilhar meus pobres avôs, mas as coisas são diferentes agora. E quanto ao que disse sobre a cerimônia... Acha mesmo que quero subornar esse povo a participar dela?

— Pode ver as coisas dessa maneira, mas, para seus avôs, e para os membros mais tradicionais da comunida de, quanto mais pessoas houver lá, melhor.

Havia muita verdade nas palavras para que ela as con testasse.

— Pode me soltar agora — conseguiu dizer ao menos. — Não há necessidade de continuar com a farsa. Aldo já foi embora.

—Não estamos sujeitos apenas ao escrutínio dele — contrapôs Caesar, mantendo o braço em torno de sua cin tura e se inclinando para ela como se estivesse prestes a sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. — Ambos concordamos que, pelo bem de Oliver, é importante que nosso casa mento seja visto como o resultado de um amor antigo. As pessoas estão esperando ver pelo menos alguma demons tração de carinho entre nós... Ainda mais no dia do nosso casamento. — Com a mão livre, ele colocou uma mecha solta de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, e fitou sua boca, como se estivesse se contendo para não beijá-la.

Como era possível que ela sentisse os lábios formi gar apenas porque Caesar os acariciava com o olhar, demonstrando publicamente que mal podia esperar para esmagá-los em um beijo apaixonado?

Louise sentiu um aperto na garganta.

— Não — pediu com voz abafada.

— Não o quê? — Caesar a desafiou.

— Não olhe para mim desse jeito.

— E como estou olhando para você?

— Sabe muito bem o que quero dizer — replicou ela, trêmula. — Estava olhando para mim como se...

— Como se eu quisesse levá-la para a cama? Não é exatamente isso o que queremos que as pessoas pensem?

_Era isso? _Perguntou-se Louise. Não se lembrava de eles terem combinado que ele a olharia daquela forma, mas seu cérebro se recusava a trabalhar, e qualquer pen samento lógico parecia impossível em meio ao calor que assolava seu corpo.

Tentou abafar aquela chama. O que estava acontecen do com ela? Dez anos tinham se passado desde a últi ma vez que se vira nos braços de um homem. Dez anos desde o momento em que experimentara a intensidade do desejo físico aliada àquilo que ela, por ingenuidade, imaginara ser amor.

— Estamos casados. Com certeza isso é suficiente para convencê-los de que queremos ficar juntos. Afinal não vamos... Isto é, nós não...

A despeito do modo como havia estremecido pouco antes, Louise estava mostrando o que realmente sentia.

E a verdade era que ela não o desejava, concluiu Caesar. A lógica lhe dizia que ele devia estar satisfeito, porque a última coisa que queria era a complicação de um relacio namento entre eles onde houvesse sexo.

Então por que se sentia desgostoso em vez de estar satisfeito? Por vaidade masculina?

Nunca se imaginara tão fútil. O foco de seu casamen to seria o filho deles. Ambos sabiam disso. A reação de Louise o fez se lembrar de que eles ainda não tinham discutido aquela questão.

— Nosso casamento pode ser assexuado, mas isso é algo que apenas você e eu podemos saber.

— Sim. — Louise foi obrigada a concordar.

Um pequeno arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Por que se sentia tão fria e tão solitária quando Caesar declarara o óbvio? Afinal, não queria ter intimidade com ele.

Claro que não.

— E, já que tocamos nesse assunto, em se tratando de relações sexuais fora do casamento... — prosseguiu ele. — Enquanto a segurança emocional de Oliver for nossa prioridade, creio que devamos partir para o celibato. Uma vez que nenhum de nós se encontra envolvido com outra pessoa, nem esteve ultimamente, eu...

— Andou investigando a minha vida particular? — ela o interrompeu.

— Claro que sim. Eu precisava saber que tipo de ho mem podia estar planejando introduzir na vida de meu filho — respondeu Caesar, sucinto.

— Acha mesmo que eu iria correr riscos em se tra tando da segurança emocional de Oliver? A única ra zão por eu ter concordado em me casar com você foi justamente porque é o pai dele, e porque Ollie precisa de você. Não importa qual seja a minha opinião ao seu respeito; acredito que vá colocá-lo em primeiro lugar e ser um pai decente. Não alguém como... Como foi meu próprio pai.

Louise se afastou de súbito. Estava falando demais, se abrindo demais, revelando toda sua vulnerabilidade.

Foi um alívio ver Oliver vindo em sua direção, acom panhado dos filhos da prima de Caesar. Ollie parecia en tusiasmado com uma viagem que planejavam fazer até um parque aquático recém-inaugurado em outra parte da ilha.

O menino estava se dando muito bem, pensou com um suspiro. Ver a confiança de o filho crescer e saber que ele estava feliz valia qualquer sacrifício, disse a si mesma.

Um dos momentos mais felizes do dia foi quando o marido de Anna Maria fez um brinde ao novo casal e Oliver, ao lado de Caesar, sorriu.

— Meu pai é mesmo um cara legal, não é? — declarou radiante.

De pronto, Caesar se levantou da cadeira para ir abra çar o filho.

— E eu tenho um ótimo filho... E nada poderá nos separar.

Essas palavras, e a emoção que tão claramente bro tou entre eles, tocaram um ponto no coração de Louise que havia muito doía por Oliver. Uma ferida que agora começava a cicatrizar. Ainda era um risco enorme, um imenso ato de fé depositar sua confiança na promessa que Caesar fizera de amar o filho, mas que escolha tinha quando Ollie gostara tanto de tê-lo como pai?

Enquanto os outros sorriam, ela se virou para o ma rido.

— Se magoar Ollie, eu nunca vou lhe perdoar — falou em voz baixa.

— Se eu fizesse isso, eu mesmo jamais iria me perdoar — respondeu Caesar, igualmente.

**Capítulo Sete**

— Ah, Caesar, quase esqueci! Acho que a emoção do seu casamento foi demais para a sua governanta... Ouvi a _signora _Rossi dizendo às empregadas que preparassem o antigo quarto interligado de seus pais para vocês, esta manhã, pouco antes de eu vir até a capela para a ceri mônia. Que coisa mais _careta1. _Como se você e Louise fossem querer quartos separados!

A prima de Caesar torceu o nariz e riu enquanto Loui se congelava. Os adultos da família estavam todos reuni dos na "pequena" sala de jantar de 15m2, para uma breve reunião após o inegável sucesso do casamento.

— Verdade que a pobre era governanta de seus pais. De qualquer modo, pedi a ela que instruísse as arrumadeiras a levar as coisas de Louise para sua suíte, que é muito mais moderna e confortável do que aqueles quartos _cafo nas _que seus pais ocupavam. Sei disso porque Ricardo e eu ficamos lá em nossa primeira visita ao _Castello, _depois do nosso casamento. — Anna Maria completou, abafando um pequeno bocejo.

Louise precisou tomar um gole do cálice de conhaque que rodava nas mãos, e seus lábios tremeram contra o vidro. Não gostava muito de beber, mas o comentário di vertido da prima de Caesar lhe provocara tal choque que ela se viu precisando do calor do drinque para aplacar o frio que lhe invadiu.

— Você deve estar ainda mais exausta do que eu — pros seguiu Anna Maria, felizmente alheia à consternação que havia causado.

Por mais que Louise quisesse olhar para Caesar e ver como ele recebera a interferência bem-intencionada da prima, não teve coragem.

— Os meninos adormeceram assim que encostaram nos travesseiros, não é mesmo, Louise? — continuou Anna Maria, tagarelando.

Atordoada, ela balançou a cabeça. Quando tinha dis cutido o assunto com Caesar, ele afirmara que o melhor seria que seu casamento parecesse "normal", mas que poderiam contornar o fato de que nenhum deles deseja va intimidade ocupando os quartos interligados, cada um com seu próprio banheiro, _closet _e sala de estar particu lar, os quais sempre haviam sido ocupados pelo antigo _duca _e sua duquesa. Realmente, os cômodos precisavam de uma boa reforma, Caesar dissera ao mostrá-los, por isso mesmo ele deixaria a decoração por conta dela e vol taria para sua própria suíte enquanto isso estivesse sendo feito. Ela concordara de pronto, pois o arranjo iria permi tir a privacidade que ambos desejavam ao mesmo tempo em que preservaria a imagem de seu casamento.

Agora, porém, graças a Anna Maria, seus planos ti nham sido alterados, e Louise sabia que precisaria espe rar até que eles estivessem sozinhos para tentar resolver a questão.

Uma vez a sós com Caesar em sua suíte, contudo, não foi seu transtorno com aquela mudança de última hora o que a deixou com a garganta apertada e emudecida, mas sim o ambiente familiar dos aposentos do marido. Em sua primeira visita ao _Castello, _na companhia da família, fora Melinda, a sensual namorada de seu pai na época, que insistira em ver a suíte do _duca. _Sua expressão amua da e os comentários maldosos sobre a probabilidade de a cama do duque ser coberta por decadentes lençóis de seda preta acabaram fazendo com que fossem admitidos em seus aposentos.

Ela mesma considerara a decoração do quarto ane xado a uma espécie de escritório um tanto monótona e desinteressante, principalmente após os comentários insinuantes da madrasta. Apenas mais tarde, quando já havia amadurecido e aprendera por si só a apreciar esti lo e elegância, tinha percebido como a escolha de cores da suíte era elegante e discreta. No quarto de Caesar, as paredes eram de um azul-acinzentado, combinando com tapetes macios em um tom um pouco mais escuro que contrastava com o piso de mármore. Modernos estofados de couro, que, com certeza, serviriam de herança para as futuras gerações dos Falconari, ocupavam a pequena e confortável sala de estar da suíte. Estantes e armários preenchiam os espaços a cada lado da lareira, e uma mo derna mesa de computador descansava sob uma das ja nelas agora fechadas.

Através das portas duplas pintadas de creme, Louise avistou o quarto e a enorme cama de casal com as cober tas viradas de ambos os lados, pronta para ser partilhada, e não conseguiu conter o estremecimento que lhe tomou o corpo. Ela já havia dividido aquela cama com Caesar.

_Dividido? _Indagou a si mesma. Não era verdade que ela praticamente implorara para que ele a levasse para lá?

Lembrava-se de que os lençóis brancos e muito, muito caros, eram da melhor qualidade possível, mesmo que na quela época ela não entendesse o suficiente dessas coisas.

Respirou fundo. Era mais seguro se concentrar na queles detalhes e usá-los para bloquear as lembranças indesejadas que ameaçavam derrubar as barreiras que erguera.

De um lado da cama, as portas duplas levavam a um banheiro moderno, todo de mármore e vidro, e com uma banheira de pé. Do outro, o par de portas levava a um quarto de vestir.

Ela não queria estar ali. Não estava sendo bom para ela. Não agora, quando se sentia tão vulnerável, tão cien te do passado e de suas conseqüências. Fora ali, naquele quarto, naquela cama, que Oliver tinha sido concebido. Naquela cama, de alguma forma ela se convencera de que Caesar a desejava e a amava, apesar de todas as evi dências em contrário. Ali ela se deixara levar por desejos e emoções que mal podia compreender, mas a que não pudera resistir.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Louise viu Caesar tirar o smoking que usara para a festa e jogá-lo, descuidado, em cima de um dos sofás de couro branco. Conforme ele o fez, o te cido de sua camisa se esticou sobre os ombros largos e, traiçoeiramente, ela sentiu os músculos do estômago se contraírem e o coração disparar.

Fechou os olhos e, em seguida, desejou não tê-lo feito, pois sua memória repetiu as imagens de Caesar se de bruçando sobre ela, o torso nu e moreno brilhando com uma fina camada de suor. Ela havia estendido a mão para tocá-lo, os dedos tão sensibilizados pela força de suas emoções que a sensação ficara para sempre gravada em sua lembrança.

Como a carne que cobria um corpo tão másculo, cheio de músculos e tendões, podia ser tão macia? Um corpo que latejava com a vida que corria através dele, e cujos batimentos cardíacos se igualavam aos dela como se num ritmo orquestrado pelo mais competente dos maestros, estimulando, conduzindo, governando seus movimentos?

Um ritmo do qual seu coração ainda se lembrava, per cebeu. Sob seu toque, Caesar pendera a cabeça para trás e deixara escapar o som gutural de sua luta para controlar o desejo que ela tão deliberada e desesperadamente ten tara despertar nele, rompendo a tensão sexual entre eles, estilhaçando-a para sempre antes de investir contra seu corpo com ímpeto... Como ela havia recebido bem aque la investida, aquela posse, a completude de tudo o que imaginara desde que o vira pela primeira vez e sentira a onda quente e impudente de sua própria sensualidade! Como seu corpo também o recebera bem, exultando com a explosão quente de prazer físico que a assolara!

Era aquele quarto que estava despertando nela as mes mas emoções, decidiu Louise. Aquele quarto que a esta va arrastando de volta ao passado. Nada mais.

— Por que, diabos, Anna Maria precisava se meter nisso?

Seu comentário angustiado fez Caesar olhar para ela.

— Minha prima achava que estava agindo segundo os nossos interesses — respondeu ele, calmo. — Ela acredi ta que nos amamos. E lamentável que tenha feito isso, mas um tanto quanto natural, uma vez que Anna acre dita que somos velhos amantes e estamos ansiosos por ficar juntos.

Por que aquelas palavras a abalavam tanto? Por que doíam tanto e despertavam pensamentos e sentimentos tão contraditórios?

— Assim que minha prima, o marido e os filhos volta rem para Roma, poderemos reverter esse arranjo — garan tiu Caesar.

_Como ele podia continuar tão relaxado e despreocu pado quando ela sentia os músculos do estômago revi rar? _Perguntou-se Louise.

— Mas eles ainda vão ficar aqui por mais três semanas!

— A situação é tão desagradável para mim quanto para você — recomeçou ele, contudo Louise continuava por demais abalada pelas próprias lembranças para ouvi-lo.

— E mesmo? — desafiou sarcástica. Imediatamente, a voz de Caesar endureceu.

— Não pode estar insinuando que pedi a Anna Maria para dar tais instruções às criadas, de modo que fosse obrigada a dividir a cama comigo...

— Não. Claro que não. — Louise foi forçada a admitir. — Eu não quis dizer isso. Não precisaria enganar mulher alguma para que ela fosse para a cama com você.

— Então, o que quis dizer?

_Fui irônica porque estou apavorada; porque as minhas próprias lembranças me põem medo. _Louise engoliu em seco. Não podia confessar aquilo, mesmo que fosse a ver dade. Mas precisava dizer alguma coisa.

— Sabendo como é importante que as pessoas acredi tem que nos amamos, imaginei que tivesse achado uma boa ideia dividirmos o quarto.

— Há certa lógica nisso — replicou Caesar.

_Lógica! _Ele estava pensando em lógica enquanto seus sentidos gritavam, em pânico.

— Você me garantiu que eu teria meu próprio quarto — lembrou Louise, sentindo a garganta se apertar outra vez.

— E terá... Eventualmente. Por enquanto, contudo, re ceio que teremos de compartilhar esta suíte.

— E a cama? Espera que eu vá compartilhá-la também? — ela o desafiou incapaz de controlar sua apreensão.

Caesar respirou fundo.

— Pode ficar tranqüila. Vou dormir em um dos sofás.

— Durante três semanas?

— Durante três semanas. No entanto, quando as empre gadas vierem arrumar o quarto pela manhã, seria bom se acreditassem que dormimos juntos.

Louise aquiesceu devagar. O que mais poderia fazer?

— Foi um longo dia para você, e eu ainda tenho traba lho a fazer — informou Caesar, caminhando para a mesa do computador.

Com certeza a emoção que a invadiu quando ele se afastou não era decepção...? A última coisa que ela dese java era que Caesar fizesse qualquer tentativa de estabe lecer alguma intimidade entre eles, embora eles estives sem casados e aquela fosse sua noite de núpcias.

Claro que não.

Louise caminhou em direção às portas abertas que da vam para o quarto. Já tinha quase passado por elas quan do ouviu Caesar comentar com casualidade:

— Você nunca me contou... Como sabia que eu era o pai de Oliver? Como pôde afirmar isso tão com tanta cer teza para seu avô?

Ela estacou e se manteve paralisada no lugar como se este fosse fisicamente limitado. Caesar não sabia — tam pouco se importava — como estava sendo cruel.

Mas ela se importava. E muito, reconheceu. Sabia o que ele estava pensando. Como era arrogante da parte dele ficar ali, insinuando que ela o havia escolhido em meio a uma série de homens que poderiam ter sido o pai de Oliver!

Um misto de orgulho e ódio a invadiu, sobrepujando a precaução e seu instinto de autodefesa. Antes que deti vesse a si mesma, virou-se para encará-lo.

— Eu sabia por que não poderia ter sido mais ninguém além de você. Eu sabia que era o pai de Oliver, Caesar, porque era o único que poderia sê-lo.

— Nunca teve dúvidas de que Oliver era meu filho?

Caesar não entendia por que motivo a estava questio nando daquela maneira. Era como se... Como se o quê? Como se ele quisesse que Louise confessasse ser ele o único homem de sua vida?

Isso não passava de uma necessidade emocional, um simples desejo de se ver conectado a ela a partir do ponto exato em que haviam gerado seu filho.

Era uma tolice. Um perigoso desvario.

Louise não captou a nota de ansiedade em sua voz, reagindo, em vez disso, às próprias lembranças e a tudo o que tinha sentido e sofrido. Passara por coisas terríveis, e agora Caesar a julgava mais uma vez.

Sua raiva a exortou a se defender, a fazer com que ele soubesse exatamente o quanto seu julgamento era equivocado.

— Claro que não — respondeu por fim. — Eu não tomava pílula, Caesar. Você foi o primeiro homem com quem tive uma relação sexual.

Ele levou algum tempo para assimilar a informação.

— Você era virgem? — indagou tão conciso quanto ha viam sido as palavras dela.

Algo no olhar de Louise não apenas confirmou que aquilo era a pura verdade, como também trespassou seu coração com culpa. Como ele podia ter adivinhado? Em meio a todas as lembranças daquela noite, não encon trava nenhuma indicação de que Louise fosse virgem. Ela se entregara com tanta paixão, com tanta avidez e sensualidade que o levara além de seu autocontrole.

Aquele não fora o comportamento de uma virgem in segura. De uma parceira disposta, talvez, ele se corrigiu em pensamento. Mas isso não significava que ele hou vesse sido seu primeiro amante. Não desconfiara disso em nenhum momento. Estivera tão consumido pelo con flito que grassava dentro dele que se mantivera alheio a todo o restante. Tomara-a de uma forma egoísta, típica de um rapaz mimado, e tão descuidada como no momento em que a rejeitara publica e vergonhosamente mais tarde.

Os fatos e informações que lhe haviam sido transmi tidos por meio dos relatórios que ele encomendara eram breves e irrefutáveis. A partir do momento que Louise voltara a Londres, carregando seu filho sem que ele sou besse, seus agentes não tinham sido capazes de encontrar nenhum indício de que ela houvesse tido qualquer tipo de relacionamento sexual. A princípio ele atribuíra isso à vergonha que lhe fora infligida, além dos cuidados e da responsabilidade de Louise para com a criança, combi nados ao esforço que ela devia ter sido obrigada a fazer para tocar a vida.

Agora era forçado a ver a questão de outra perspecti va. Teria sido por causa dele? Louise teria tomado aver são a sexo?

— Você era virgem? — repetiu. Seu cérebro podia ter aceitado aquela realidade, porém suas emoções continua vam em um turbilhão. — Não... — _Não foi o que eu pensei quando nos conhecemos, _era o que ele planejava dizer.

Mas Louise não o deixou terminar.

— Não é possível? — concluiu ela. — Posso garantir que é. Não que eu me importe se acredita ou não, mas ao me nos isso me ajudou, a saber, quem era o pai do meu filho.

— Mas agia como se...

— Como se disposta a me entregar a qualquer um. Tem razão. Sei bem o que pensavam de mim e como me jul gavam. Mas eu queria ser popular... Queria ser o centro das atenções. Estava com ciúme de Melinda e do amor que meu pai sentia por ela. Queria muito a atenção dele e aprendi muito cedo que a melhor maneira de conseguir isso era me comportando mal. Então me tornei uma "me nina má"... E meninas más não são virgens. Foi fácil fin gir ser o que eu não era e manter os rapazes pensando que poderiam me usar. Isso deixava meu pai tão irado que ele era forçado a ficar de olho em mim.

— Mas foi para a cama comigo.

Tarde demais, Louise percebeu a armadilha que criara para si mesma. Não podia permitir que Caesar soubesse o quanto ela havia sido estúpida, como se convencera ingenuamente de que significava algo para ele.

— Sim. Apenas por você ser quem era...

Caesar franziu a testa. A qualquer momento ele come çaria a fazer perguntas que ela sabia não poder responder.

—... E porque eu acreditava que, se meu pai soubesse que tinha se interessado por mim, ele me veria com ou tros olhos; como alguém de valor. Afinal, como ele po deria não me valorizar quando o homem mais importante da região me queria? Eu soube muita coisa por meio de outras meninas, assistindo a filmes... O suficiente para aprender como uma mulher sexualmente experiente de via se comportar.

Caesar teve de se afastar dela. Como não percebera o quanto Louise estava vulnerável?

Mas já sabia a resposta. Porque ele a desejara.

— Se eu _a _magoei...

As palavras ditas num tom baixo e dolorido, e tão inesperadas, pinçaram as defesas do coração de Louise como se este tivesse sido apanhado pelas garras de um falcão. Ver tanto pesar estampado nas feições de Caesar era a última coisa que ela havia esperado. Seria mais fácil para ela se proteger se ele não assumisse a responsabili dade por não ter percebido sua inocência.

— Não, não magoou — mentiu baixinho. — Eu queria o que aconteceu entre nós e o provoquei até que você fizes se acontecer. Até então estava convencida de que fazía mos parte de um conto de fadas em que você gostava de mim tanto como eu, ingenuamente, imaginava gostar de você. Já que meu pai não podia ou não queria fazer isso, você o faria... Ou assim eu disse a mim mesma.

Não, Caesar não a ferira, Louise lembrou com um nó no estômago. Um prazer além da conta fora tudo o que ele lhe proporcionara. E pela primeira vez na vida ela acreditara ser amada.

Mas nunca poderia dizer isso a ele.

— Claro que eu não contava com a sua rejeição nem com a raiva de meu pai. Muito menos que eu ficaria grá vida. — Era melhor não dar tanta importância a tais fatos. Agora, eles estavam todos no passado, e ela amava Oli ver demais para se arrepender por tê-lo gerado. Por causa do filho, ela transformara sua vida. — Eu não fazia à me nor ideia de que, além de não aprender a me amar, meu pai iria me deserdar ao descobrir que eu estava grávida. Tanto ele quanto minha mãe me aconselharam a fazer um aborto. Para falar a verdade eu não havia pensado muito na minha gravidez até esse ponto. Mas, quando eles tentaram me pressionar, eu soube que nunca teria coragem... Foi quando meus avôs entraram em cena. Eles foram ma ravilhosos, incríveis comigo. Muito mais amorosos e ge nerosos do que eu esperava. Depois disso prometi a mim mesma que faria tudo o que pudesse para compensá-los por toda a mágoa e vergonha que lhes causei, e resolvi transformar minha vida. Por isso é tão importante para mim que eu cumpra a promessa que fiz a eles. E o míni mo que posso fazer.

— Já deixei tudo preparado para o enterro das cinzas deles na sexta-feira que vem. O vilarejo inteiro estará lá.

— Obrigada.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Caesar avançou um passo em sua direção.

Louise sentiu o coração afundar dentro do peito como se estivesse no mais perigoso brinquedo de um parque de diversões. Se Caesar a tomasse nos braços naquele momento, se ele a beijasse...

Um forte tremor a sacudiu, mas não tão forte quanto o calor que agora preenchia seu baixo ventre.

Ver Louise estremecer fez Caesar estacar. Ela não o queria. Estava muito claro.

— E tarde — disse seco. — Teve um dia cheio... Melhor dormir um pouco.

Louise concordou com um gesto de cabeça e fechou as portas que separavam o quarto da sala íntima. Aquela era a primeira noite de sua nova vida como esposa de Caesar, a primeira de muitas em que iria dormir sozinha.

**Capítulo Oito**

A primeira coisa que Louise viu quando a pequena pro cissão trajando negro entrou no adro da igreja de Santa Maria foi o grande volume de moradores respeitosamente em pé à sombra dos eixos. A sua frente, Aldo Barado aguardava junto ao sacerdote.

Caesar estava certo. Seus avôs teriam ficado comovi dos ao ver tantas pessoas no enterro de suas cinzas. E fi cariam ainda mais orgulhosos ao se dar conta de que não era sua neta — trajando um elegante vestido preto que escolhera entre os muitos enviados pelo marido — que cami nhava à frente da família enlutada, e sim o próprio _duca, _o qual, muito sério, carregava uma das urnas entalhadas em ouro, enquanto Oliver — vestido como o pai — levava a outra. Até mesmo sua postura e o modo como caminhavam era o mesmo, Louise notou, chocada. Pai e filho, juntos.

Caminhou atrás deles, seguindo a tradição de uma so ciedade na qual, em alguns casos, as mulheres não eram autorizadas nem mesmo a comparecer a funerais. Atrás dela vinham Anna Maria, o marido e os filhos... E os al deões com suas cabeças baixas.

Uma cerimônia fúnebre já fora realizada em homena gem aos seus avôs em uma igreja de Londres. Naquele dia, portanto, eles estariam apenas entregando as cinzas deles ao descanso eterno.

Para o espanto de Louise, em vez de rumar para a par te mais nova do adro, Caesar se dirigiu para a imponente cripta da família Falconari. A porta já se encontrava aber ta, e arranjos de flores frescas foram colocados em ambos os lados da entrada.

Foi Aldo Barado quem expressou seu assombro e incre dulidade, uma vez que ela própria não foi capaz de fazê-lo.

— Eles vão ser sepultados no sepulcro dos Falconari? — perguntou a Caesar, a expressão e os modos deixando evidente sua reprovação.

— Naturalmente — respondeu o _duca. _Ele tinha uma postura condizente com o macho alfa que representava para aquela gente: o responsável por todos, o homem a quem todos respeitavam.

Ao se dar conta disso, Louise reconheceu que ela não havia sido a única a crescer desde o tempo em que Oli ver fora concebido. Quando olhava para trás, agora, do ponto de vista privilegiado de sua própria maturidade e consciência, podia julgar o jovem Caesar sob uma nova perspectiva. Se antes vira nele arrogância e soberba, ago ra sua competência profissional a obrigava a se perguntar se a postura de Caesar não fora apenas uma capa que ele tinha usado para encobrir o fato de estar sozinho no mundo para assumir o papel do pai. Um papel em que ele precisava conquistar o respeito daqueles pelos quais era responsável. Com homens como Aldo Barado prontos a desafiá-lo, talvez até pensando nele como um "filhinho de papai" imaturo que não poderia ocupar o lugar do an tigo duque, Caesar devia ter sofrido de uma maneira que ela fora incapaz de reconhecer ou compreender na época.

Não foi difícil para ela admitir, então, que o fato de Caesar tê-la levado para a cama — uma menina já malvista pelos anciãos do vilarejo — e de isso ter se tornado de conhecimento público, devia ter abalado muito o respei to que aquele povo sentia por ele.

O Caesar que ela observava agora, no entanto, era um homem completamente responsável por si mesmo, pelo próprio destino. Um homem que já não temia tomar uma decisão e arcar com as conseqüências. Um homem que não tinha medo de elevar um casal de idosos, que sofrera a mais grave das desonras, à posição que eles mereciam.

— Eles também são Falconari agora em virtude de meu casamento com sua neta e do fato de meu filho também ser sangue de meu sangue — disse Caesar a Aldo. — Onde mais eles deveriam descansar?

Os moradores ficaram impressionados, Louise perce beu. Ela própria, afinal, não estava impressionada'? Ao ter suas cinzas enterradas no jazigo da família de Caesar, seus avôs ficavam acima de qualquer crítica. Como a mulher moderna que era, ela sabia que deveria se opor àquela atitude conservadora e machista, mas como neta de seus avós, e sabendo o quanto isso significaria para eles, não conseguiu.

Assim como não podia negar o orgulho que sentiu de Oliver por ele ter olhado para o pai apenas uma vez em busca de orientação. O sorriso e o toque de Caesar fo ram suficientes para que Ollie desempenhasse seu papel perfeitamente.

Após o fim da cerimônia, todos se dirigiram à pra ça do vilarejo, onde comidas e bebidas foram servidos à sombra das oliveiras centenárias. As mulheres da aldeia podiam estar olhando para ela e se abstendo de criticá-la como esposa de Caesar, Louise refletiu, mas não restava dúvida quanto à sua reação a Oliver.

— Ele é a cara do pai! — afirmou uma matriarca com evidente aprovação. — Um Falconari dos pés à cabeça.

Era verdade, e Ollie continuava exultante por estar ao lado de Caesar.

— Eles parecem tão felizes! — comentou Anna Maria, sentando-se ao lado de Louise em um dos antigos bancos de madeira ao longo da praça, onde ela se acomodara a fim de observar o marido e o filho perambular em meio aos aldeões na companhia um do outro.

Louise concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Apenas ver pai e filho juntos já a enchia de paz e satisfação.

Seus próprios sentimentos não importavam. O casa mento com Caesar fora a coisa mais certa que ela pu dera fazer por Ollie. Já não o via mais cabisbaixo nem mal-humorado. A postura do filho mudara, e ele agora se mostrava todo carinhoso e protetor para com ela.

Engoliu o nó na garganta. Já podia vislumbrar o ho mem que Oliver ser tornaria um dia sob a orientação e o amor de Caesar. Porque Caesar amava o filho, ainda que não sentisse o mesmo por ela.

Uma dor lancinante, como se alguém tivesse virado uma faca dentro dela, a fez levar a mão ao peito. De onde viera aquilo e por quê? Ela não queria que Caesar a amasse. Para desejar isso, ela teria de amá-lo, e não era esse o caso. Não podia amá-lo. Portanto, aquilo não passava de um reflexo das emoções que sentira no pas sado. Emoções que não tinham cabimento no presente. Emoções que de maneira alguma podiam voltar a existir e que eram como a neblina matinal que revestia os topos das montanhas, criando uma paisagem que, na verdade, não existia.

Ou seria o contrário? Teria ela usado o desejo para ocultar o que realmente ia em seu coração, o que ela re almente sentia?

Claro que não. Era ridículo pensar que havia amado Caesar em segredo por todos aqueles anos, e que seu amor estivera inerte como um objeto congelado no tem po que derretera e ganhara vida.

Ou não era?

— Parece um pouco pálida, Louise. Está se sentindo bem? O choque de ver Caesar se materializando ao seu lado quando se encontrava sob o domínio de pensamentos tão pessoais e assustadores a fez recuar ainda mais para a sombra das oliveiras.

— Eu... Estou bem.

A resposta foi tão hesitante e tensa que ele franziu a testa.

— Pois não parece. Imagino que deva ter sido um dia difícil para você.

Muito mais difícil do que ele imaginava, e por uma razão muito diferente também, ela admitiu em silêncio. Verdade que o sepultamento das cinzas de seus avôs fora um tanto comovente, mas ela também se vira dominada por uma sensação de dever cumprido, de dívida paga, que, aliados a seu orgulho por Oliver, tiveram o efeito de um bálsamo.

Não, não era o enterro das cinzas de seus avôs que a estava deixando tão confusa e vulnerável. Eram seus próprios pensamentos.

Tinha sido um longo dia, o que, para Louise, resultou em uma dor de cabeça irritante que se recusava a passar. Os meninos já haviam ido para a cama, sendo que Oliver adormecera no meio da conversa agradável que tivera com ela sobre o quanto aprendera com Caesar durante o dia.

No caminho do banheiro até a cama, ela mesma se viu bocejando. Caesar continuava com Anna Maria lá embaixo, planejando uma breve viagem a Roma em que pudesse mostrar um pouco da cidade a Ollie.

Uma bela tática, sem dúvida, concluiu Louise: deixar que ela fosse dormir antes de ele entrar na suíte.

E era claro que ela estava aliviada por ele não ter feito nenhuma tentativa para seduzi-la.

Mas será que Caesar arrumaria uma amante para aten der às suas necessidades?

A onda de aversão que a invadiu com o pensamento a fez congelar ao lado da cama. Ela se importava tanto assim com o que ele fazia?

Era por causa de Oliver, decidiu. Não queria que o fi lho crescesse achando que aquele tipo de comportamento era aceitável.

_Mentirosa! _Uma voz voltou a zombar dentro dela.

Louise sentiu a cabeça latejar. Daria tudo por uma xí cara de chá quente.

Havia uma cozinha pequena, porém muito bem-equipada, anexada à sala de estar da suíte, que Caesar usava quando trabalhava até tarde e não queria perturbar os empregados. Sua consideração para com aqueles que lhe prestavam serviços também fora uma grande surpresa, ela admitiu em pensamento.

Amarrou o robe de seda que fazia conjunto com a ca misola do mesmo tecido — e cruzou a sala íntima em di reção à pequena bancada. A princípio, quando Anna Ma ria contara que Caesar a instruíra a pedir aos principais estilistas da Itália que enviassem suas coleções para o _Castello, _ela ficara tentada a recusar a oferta, afinal tinha suas próprias roupas.

Mas então se lembrara do novo papel que iria desem penhar. Da nova posição que assumira, e para a qual seria obrigada a se vestir adequadamente, assim como fazia em seu antigo trabalho.

Fora poupada da escolha das roupas, contudo, e Anna Maria era quem havia incluído as finíssimas lingeries que agora lotavam várias gavetas de seu closet.

Uma rápida inspeção dos armários da cozinha revelou que alguém havia pensado em abastecê-los com saqui nhos de chá inglês. Louise suspirou, satisfeita, e apenas pensar na bebida calmante já foi o bastante para que sua dor de cabeça diminuísse.

Cinco minutos depois, já bebericando a deliciosa infu são, ela deixou a cozinha e rumou para o quarto.

Estacou, entretanto, quando a porta principal se abriu e Caesar entrou. Ficou óbvio, por sua expressão de de sagrado, que a presença dela na parte "dele" da suíte não era bem-vinda.

— Desculpe — murmurou, constrangida. — Eu só que ria uma xícara de chá. — Recomeçou a andar mais rápi do desta vez. — E obrigada pelo que fez hoje por meus avôs... — obrigou-se a acrescentar.

— Eu não fiz isso por eles.

Louise estacou. A voz de Caesar soara tensa, como se as palavras tivessem saído contra a sua vontade e repre sentassem uma fraqueza que ele não queria admitir.

Mas aquilo era impossível. Caesar nunca se obrigaria a fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa que não tivesse vontade.

Então por que havia dito aquilo? Teria enterrado as cinzas de seus avôs no sepulcro dos Falconari com a in tenção de compensá-la pelo passado e porque queria re almente agradá-la? Ou apenas porque a desejava?

Louise bufou em pensamento. Tinha acreditado, mesmo que Caesar fora motivado por consideração aos seus avôs?

— Claro que não — respondeu por fim, quase cuspindo as palavras. — É o nome dos Falconari que importa não os meus avôs.

— Preciso pensar em Oliver. — Isso foi tudo o que Caesar se permitiu dizer.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Eu sei. Aliás, Ollie é você dos pés à cabeça... Até nos modos. — As palavras deixaram sua boca quase como se por conta própria. — Perdi a conta do número de pessoas que me disse isso hoje.

— A educação de Oliver é mérito seu. Um elogio? Vindo de Caesar?

A surpresa fez brotar a verdade nos lábios dela:

— Eu não queria que ele sofresse como eu sofri durante a minha infância. Queria que Ollie se sentisse seguro de meu amor e nunca se preocupasse em perdê-lo.

— Por isso nunca houve nenhum homem... Nenhum amante... Em sua vida?

Louise tomou um gole do chá na tentativa de esconder o próprio choque. Como ele sabia daquilo?

— Não tenho que responder a essa pergunta — decidiu, rumando para o quarto.

— Mas é a verdade. Não houve qualquer outro homem. Nem antes de mim nem depois.

Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. E uma afirma ção que a deixou em pânico.

Mas por quê? Sua decisão de ter uma vida assexuada, sem qualquer companhia, não fora por causa dele, e sim por Oliver.

Quando Louise não disse nada, Caesar prosseguiu:

— Depois que eu soube de Oliver, andei investigando.

— Pagou alguém para me espionar? Para invadir minha privacidade?

A repulsa permeava a voz de Louise, percebeu Caesar. Porém, ele não tivera a intenção de insultá-la.

— Não tive escolha — ele se defendeu. — Um homem na minha posição...

— Ah, sim, claro. Um homem na sua posição tem prio ridade sobre tudo e todos.

— Não por mim, mas pelo bem de meu povo. Oliver será seu _duca _depois de minha morte.

— Eu sei disso. — Louise pousou a xícara de chá para confrontá-lo. — Mas desejo mais do que um título para o meu filho. A única razão por eu ter concordado com esse casamento, com essa _farsa, _foi querer que meu filho tivesse um vínculo com o pai, já que...

—... Já que você nunca teve. Eu compreendo. E prometo que Oliver nunca irá questionar meu amor por ele ou mi nha responsabilidade para com ele. Creio que você mesma acredite nisso, sem que eu tenha de afirmá-lo, porque a conheço o suficiente para saber que jamais teria concordado que eu entrasse em suas vidas se não acreditasse.

— Não me lembro de ter muita escolha. Ameaçou to mar Oliver de mim se eu não concordasse.

— Ele é meu filho.

— _Nosso _filho — corrigiu Louise, mesmo sabendo que Caesar estava certo. Oliver era filho dele, e isso já ficara muito claro no pouco tempo em que os observara juntos. Ollie praticamente gravitava na direção de Caesar. Olhava para ele, ria e brincava com ele, compartilhando de uma intimidade com o pai que não deixava dúvida quanto ao forte vínculo que já haviam estabelecido. Ela jamais poderia tirar Oliver de Caesar agora, e sabia disso. Mas ainda estava com raiva. Com muita raiva.

— O que mais ficou sabendo com essas suas investiga ções que, imagino, deve ter feito para provar que eu não era uma mãe adequada para Oliver?

— O que fiquei sabendo foi que cometi um erro im perdoável de julgamento — confessou Caesar, honesto.

— Que seu pai a tratou muito mal, e que o tratamento que ele lhe dispensou foi à causa de seu comportamento, tanto em relação a ele quanto a mim.

Palavras simples, mas, _ah! _Como ainda tinham o poder de ferir conforme ressuscitavam o temor que a dominara na infância! O temor de que, de alguma for ma, a culpa por seus pais não amá-la fosse dela. Uma pessoa podia até doutrinar a si mesma, por meio de aconselhamento e conhecimento, e desfazer o nó de um passado doloroso. Mas, de algum modo, esse nó, mesmo quando desfeito, deixava uma marca que podia sempre ser vista e sentida por aqueles que sabiam onde esta se encontrava.

— Eu não quero a sua piedade — declarou revoltada.

— Não se pode culpar apenas uma pessoa numa família desestruturada. Como você sem dúvida sabe, meu pai se ressentia por ter sido forçado a se casar e a ter uma filha. Não me admira que ele tenha me rejeitado.

A expressão de Louise o desafiava a discutir, reparou Caesar. Ela era dona de tanto orgulho, de tanta força... E ao mesmo tempo era tão vulnerável.

Precisou se conter para não abraçá-la, para não dizer a ela que...

O quê? Que ele queria dar àquele casamento uma oportunidade? Que a desejava? Que nunca a havia es quecido? Que parte dele ainda sofria com a falta dela, embora ele se esforçasse para negar aquela realidade?

Alheia aos pensamentos de Caesar, e se armando de orgulho a título de proteção — afinal, não fora apenas seu pai que a rejeitara — Louise prosseguiu:

— Talvez, se eu tivesse me comportado melhor, se ti vesse sido uma criança diferente e mais agradável, em vez de ser tão difícil e fazê-lo se envergonhar de mim, as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Velhos hábitos custavam a morrer, ela refletiu. A des peito de sua formação, mais uma vez caíra na antiga ar madilha de defender o pai e denegrir a própria imagem.

Caesar concordaria com sua afirmação, claro. Ainda se lembrava do olhar de raiva e constrangimento que ele trocara com seu pai naquela manhã fatídica. Dois ho mens que tinham em comum o desejo de não estar en volvidos com ela.

— Seu pai é quem devia ter vergonha. Em relação a você, ele tem muito do que se envergonhar... Assim como eu.

As palavras cruas fizeram Louise se voltar para Cae sar. Eram a última coisa que ela esperava ouvir dele.

Fitou-o, confusa, sentindo-se na defensiva, porém cheia de uma perigosa esperança de que ele realmente se importasse com o que havia lhe acontecido, ainda que soubesse que isso não era possível.

— Eu... Não quero mais falar nesse assunto.

A verdade, Louise concluiu, desgostosa, era que temia pela própria reação.

Decidida, ela o contornou e se dirigiu para as portas abertas do quarto, contudo Caesar a deteve, pondo-se à sua frente.

— Louise...

Ela sentiu o coração disparar. Estar tão perto dele a fa zia consciente de cada detalhe de sua masculinidade, do cheiro de sua pele, da dor em seu próprio corpo causada por aquela proximidade e de sua própria vulnerabilidade. Tentou passar por ele, mas Caesar a segurou. De repente, ela estava em seus braços, e ele a beijava com ímpeto, com determinação, quase como se reivindicando sua posse.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo, permitindo que ele a abra çasse de tal forma que pôde sentir os músculos rígidos de suas coxas, assim como sua excitação. Mãos quentes deslizaram sob o robe para lhe acariciar as costas expos tas pelo decote profundo da camisola, e ela se viu possu ída por tal desejo, tal ansiedade, que não pôde resistir ao apelo. Sob a pressão dos lábios de Caesar, os seus tinham se repartido, e sua língua buscara a dele, ansiosa.

Tremendo com a exploração exigente e profunda, Louise sentiu o corpo arder com urgência. Queria abra çá-lo, tocá-lo, possuí-lo como fizera anos atrás. Queria acariciar sua carne com os dedos e a boca, e queria que Caesar a acariciasse da mesma forma.

Um desejo impossível de controlar brotou do nada, e tudo o que ela acreditava ter aprendido foi esquecido.

— Louise!

Como seu nome soava doce e cheio de saudades naque les lábios, como se ela fosse à única mulher que ele queria!

E o som só fez alimentar as chamas de sua paixão.

Caesar empurrou o robe dos ombros de Louise e fez cair uma das alças da camisola, beijando-a ao longo da curva delicada enquanto brincava com o mamilo ereto do seio exposto. Fazia quase dez anos desde a última vez em que a tinha tocado, pensou, enlevado, e seu corpo ainda se lembrava de cada sensação, como se as tivesse impressas na memória.

Sentir a boca úmida cobrindo o mamilo fez Louise deixar escapar um gemido de prazer. Era aquilo o que ela tanto temia: que fosse ansiar por aquelas sensações e por Caesar. Principalmente por Caesar.

Mas agora era tarde demais para impedi-lo de seguir em frente; de impedi-lo de fazer o que ela mesma tanto queria...

Quando Caesar ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la profun damente nos olhos, estendeu a mão e abriu os botões de sua camisa, deixando escapar pequenos suspiros com a sensação da carne quente sob seus dedos. Um toque meio hesitante no início, mas que se tornou mais ousado quan do ela viu a tensão no rosto moreno e ouviu o gemido de excitação que ele falhou em suprimir.

Era justo que Caesar experimentasse o que ela estava experimentando, decidiu. Que ardesse por ela da mesma forma como ela ardia por ele. Era justo que ela o tortu rasse, comprazendo-se com a visão e a sensação dele...

Uma onda quente a assolou, brotando das profundezas de seu ser, incitando-a a desfrutar Caesar tanto quanto podia antes que ele a rejeitasse mais uma vez. Sua cons ciência pedia cautela, alertando-a de que ela poderia se ferir de novo, porém ela a ignorou. Seu corpo repelia qualquer coisa que ameaçasse impedi-la de saciar o de sejo reprimido por tanto tempo.

Foi instinto, e não experiência, o que a fez se inclinar para traçar a linha do ombro largo com os lábios. Estremeceu ao aspirar o cheiro afrodisíaco da carne nua. Ousada, deixou as mãos deslizarem pelo torso moreno e descansar no cinto de couro, os batimentos cardíacos se acelerando enquanto, centímetro a centímetro, ela cedia à vontade de possuí-lo mais intimamente. Afinal, Caesar poderia impedi-la se quisesse...

Mas ele não estava fazendo isso.

Louise se esqueceu de tudo o mais ao perceber o corpo latejando a cada toque dele, e prendeu a respiração ao sentir os pelos sedosos e a solidez do membro ereto que espelhava sua própria excitação.

— Caesar!

Não foi mais do que um suspirar, mas o suficiente para que ele a erguesse nos braços e a carregasse para a cama, livrando-se das roupas para deixá-los vestidos apenas com o calor sensual de seu mútuo desejo. Enleva do, Caesar cobriu a boca macia com a sua, possuindo-a, retirando dela a doçura de uma resposta que Louise já não podia disfarçar. Segurou os seios firmes, moldando-os e provocando-os até ela deixar escapar um som abafado da garganta. Em resposta, deixou seus lábios úmidos para desenhar uma trilha de pequenos beijos ao longo do pescoço e da orelha, o que a fez estremecer e puxá-lo ainda mais para si. Em seguida, desceu por seu ombro e peito para atormentar com a língua o mamilo já intumescido.

— Por favor! Eu não agüento mais! — pediu Louise, ofegante.

Caesar ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la.

— Agora sabe como me senti quando me tocou agora há pouco! — falou com voz rouca. — Agora sabe o quanto desejo você.

Recomeçou a beijá-la corpo abaixo, e Louise levou a mão ao próprio sexo como se pudesse aplacar a ânsia que o consumia. Foi em vão, no entanto. Caesar já a beijava eroticamente por entre os dedos e na carne tema das coxas.

O calor úmido em seu âmago a fez gemer alto, contudo Louise não pôde protestar ou resistir quando ele afastou sua mão e a preparou para suas carícias. Como era pos sível que o toque delicado de seus dedos lhe provocasse uma reação tão intensa e descontrolada a ponto de ela gri tar por ele com o corpo se contorcendo de prazer? Como Caesar podia intensificar aquela sensação e lhe dar um prazer ainda maior, a ponto de ela implorar, impotente, para que ele a aliviasse daquela deliciosa tortura?

Sentiu a língua quente e gemeu, extasiada. Caesar ig norou seus protestos e, como se exigindo seu amor, a le vou a um clímax tão intenso que foi como se sua própria alma se estilhaçasse.

_Deus, ela amava aquele homem! _Percebeu Louise, chocada. Ela amava Caesar!

A consciência disso a fez congelar por um instante, depois empurrá-lo com força e buscar a camisola, fugin do para a privacidade do banheiro. Fechou a porta atrás dela e se recostou na madeira, o coração batendo tão rá pido que parecia querer romper seu peito.

_Céus, _ela não podia amá-lo! Ela nunca devia ter per mitido que ele a tocasse, muito menos que a levasse para a cama. Se não tivesse fugido, certamente acabaria se hu milhando outra vez e confessando que o adorava.

Do outro lado da porta trancada, ouviu Caesar cha mando seu nome, insistindo para que ela saísse dali.

— Não! Não devia ter me tocado. Isso não fazia parte do nosso trato!

Louise estava certa, Caesar admitiu em pensamento, mas a intensidade de seu desejo por ela o fizera perder o controle mais uma vez.

Entretanto, ele não fora o único a experimentar aquela sensação.

— Você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero.

— Não! — Louise negou, mesmo sabendo que estava mentindo.

_Deus, ela ainda amava Caesar! _Repetiu para si mes ma. Ou então ela havia se apaixonado pelo homem que ele se tornara.

Ter consciência disso a deixou desesperada. Afinal, Caesar não a amava.

No quarto, Caesar apanhou o robe que Louise tinha deixado para trás, e o cheiro dela invadiu suas narinas. Seu corpo ainda ardia por ela, e Louise também o deseja va, mesmo que estivesse negando isso.

Ela o desejava nada mais, disse a si mesmo, comba lido. Enquanto ele sentia muito mais do que isso por ela. Sentia amor. Um amor que não podia mais negar.

**Capítulo Nove**

— Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco, Louise? Ainda dá tempo.

Eram duas da tarde, e todos se encontravam reuni dos no saguão: os meninos, Anna Maria, seu marido e Caesar, prestes a irem para o aeroporto, onde um jato particular se encontrava à espera para transportá-los até Roma, onde ficariam por três dias.

— Não, eu não posso. De verdade — respondeu Louise a Anna Maria. — Ainda tenho muito trabalho para preparar e enviar para Londres.

Não era totalmente mentira, contudo seus emprega dores não se importariam em lhe dar o tempo de que ela precisasse para escrever seus relatórios finais. A verda de era que não queria se juntar ao grupo por causa de Caesar. Isso a obrigaria a ficar muito próxima dele, não apenas durante a viagem até Roma como durante a pró pria visita à cidade.

Embora Caesar conseguisse desempenhar o papel do marido feliz e apaixonado em público, ainda que sem as intimidades comuns a um jovem casal, o mesmo não acontecia com ela. A cada vez que ele se aproximava, seu corpo reagia como se estivesse possuído por uma força que não podia controlar.

A força do amor.

Teria ela concordado em se casar com Caesar ape nas pelo bem de Ollie? Que ideia brilhante fora a sua ao pôr em risco a própria paz de espírito, colocando-se em uma posição onde estava sujeita a ver as brasas do desejo reacendendo ao seu menor toque! Que vergonha sentir-se daquela maneira em relação a ele! Aquilo era tão deprimente como o mau juízo e a rejeição de Caesar anos antes.

Ela não queria mais ser como já fora uma vez: uma menina suplicando por amor. Precisava pensar em Ollie agora. Caesar podia levá-la para a cama quando não ti nha nada melhor para fazer, mas ela queria mais do que aquilo. Queria seu amor.

Era óbvio que ele não estava feliz com sua recusa em acompanhá-los a Roma. Era óbvio, por sua expressão, que suspeitava de que ela estivesse usando o trabalho como desculpa.

Mas será que sabia por que ela precisava daquela desculpa?

Tomara que não.

Havia apenas três dias que ela fizera a chocante des coberta de que ainda o amava, mas parecia que já havia se passado uma eternidade. Fora uma agonia colocar o máximo de distância entre eles. Seu comportamento na quela noite havia provado como ela ainda era vulnerável à presença e ao toque de Caesar, pois ela temia corres ponder caso ele a tocasse novamente.

Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Como se descobrira apaixonada por ele a ponto de ter passado as últimas noi tes em claro, sentindo sua falta e ao mesmo tempo apa vorada em revelar os próprios sentimentos porque sabia que ele nunca iria corresponder ao seu amor?

— Bem, se você está dizendo... — suspirou Anna, con formada.

— E verdade — repetiu Louise, devolvendo o abraço carinhoso da prima de Caesar e sentindo o coração mais leve quando Oliver veio até ela e também a abraçou com ternura. Ollie se encontrava naquela idade em que de monstrações públicas de afeto por parte da mãe não eram nada bem-vindas, porém ela notara o quanto ele estava mais carinhoso desde que Caesar havia entrado em suas vidas.

— Pena que não pode ir com a gente, mamãe.

— E bom que você e seu pai passem algum tempo jun tos — falou Louise, sincera, obrigando-se a abrir um sor riso tranqüilizador.

— Muito nobre de sua parte — murmurou Caesar, irô nico, vindo se despedir quando o filho se afastou dela. — Ou pelo menos seria se não estivesse muito claro que está mais motivada a manter distância de mim do que me proporcionar algum tempo com Oliver.

— E me culpa por isso?

— Pelo quê? Por eu ter lhe mostrado que também é mu lher além de mãe?

—Que bonitinhos! E óbvio que são recém-casados quando ficam sussurrando um para o outro — provocou Anna Maria.

Caesar inclinou a cabeça e, segurando Louise pela cin tura, roçou a boca na dela em um beijo leve.

Ela retribuiu tímida, precisando se esforçar para não enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, entreabrir os lábios e convidá-lo a beijá-la mais intimamente.

Se ele não a deixasse naquele momento, iria acabar levando-a para a cama, Caesar percebeu tenso. Faria amor com Louise até que ela admitisse querer aquilo tan to quanto ele.

Forçou-se a libertá-la e recuou um passo. Chocava-o perceber o quanto a desejava. Tê-la nos braços sempre o transportava para aquela primeira vez. Seu desejo por ela agora parecia tão forte quanto antes.

Por quê? Por que, dentre todas as mulheres que já co nhecera, Louise tinha aquele efeito sobre ele? Sem dú vida só amor podia fazer alguém ficar naquele estado...?

_Amor... _Ele era um homem maduro, um ser humano racional. Era impossível que tivesse se apaixonado por uma menina que representava tudo o que ele não gostava e continuado a amá-la por tantos anos.

Ou não?

Lembrou-se do que havia sentido ao ler a carta do avô de Louise. Aquela emoção toda seria apenas pela reve lação de que ele provavelmente era pai? Até mesmo em face disso, Louise devia ser a última mulher que ele al mejava ser mãe de seu filho...

No entanto, ele se vira transbordando de alegria.

_Louise. _Caesar se virou para fitá-la mais uma vez, po rém ela já se afastara, rejeitando-o como fizera antes, no quarto. Rejeitando-o, ainda que seu corpo lhe desse to dos os sinais do quanto ela o queria.

Deu um passo em sua direção, relutante em partir, mas Oliver o apressou:

— Vamos, pai!

Caesar suspirou e se juntou ao pequeno grupo que o aguardava.

A jornada até o aeroporto levou mais de uma hora. Caesar levava Oliver e o filho da prima que mais regulava com a idade dele em seu carro enquanto Anna Maria e o marido conduziam os outros dois meninos. Ollie conversava alegremente com o primo na parte de trás do carro quando, de repente, Carlo chamou sua atenção para as nuvens es curas que pairavam sobre as montanhas atrás deles.

— Olhem só! Vai haver uma bela tempestade lá pelos lados do _Castello, _não vai, tio Caesar? Com muitos raios e trovões!

Um breve olhar no espelho retrovisor mostrou a Caesar que o menino tinha razão.

— Lembra-se do ano passado quando um raio atingiu aquela árvore? — prosseguiu Carlo, sem esperar que ele respondesse, no entanto. — Foi assustador, Ollie, e tio Caesar nos disse que às vezes os raios atingem o _Castello. _Eu daria tudo para ver isso!

Oliver ficou pálido, mas concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Eles haviam chegado ao aeroporto e, conforme se diri gia para o setor de jatos particulares, Caesar franziu o ce nho. A tempestade iminente estava assustando seu filho. Queria assegurar a Ollie que não tinham nada com que se preocupar, pois tais tormentas eram comuns naquela época do ano, mas não quis chamar atenção para o medo de Oliver na frente de Carlo.

Tão logo estacionaram os carros, encaminhou o outro menino para os pais e chamou Ollie de lado, passando o braço por seus ombros.

— Não precisa ficar com medo da tempestade, filho. Ela não vai nos afetar.

— Não sou eu quem tem medo. É a mamãe. Ela odeia trovões e relâmpagos.

Louise temia tempestades?

A vontade que Caesar sentiu de protegê-la só fez con firmar seus sentimentos.

— Ela está segura no _Castello. _Aquela construção já so breviveu a milhares de tempestades.

Oliver não pareceu menos preocupado. Abaixou a ca beça e fitou os pés.

— Eu sei, mas mamãe fica muito assustada. Ela tenta fingir que não, mas eu sei que fica. Eu vi aquela vez em que ela...

— Em que ela o que, Ollie?

Seu filho parecia tão ansioso e perturbado que Caesar comprimiu os lábios.

— Não posso contar — murmurou o menino. — Mamãe não sabe que eu vi, e meu bisavô me fez prometer que eu não diria nada, mas é diferente agora, não é? — Oliver indagou, erguendo o olhar angustiado para o do pai.

— Sim, é diferente porque agora é minha responsabi lidade cuidar de sua mãe. Muitas pessoas têm medo de tempestades, e ela não tem do que se envergonhar. Posso telefonar para o _Castello _e pedir que fechem todas as janelas, de modo que ela não veja nada, se acha que isso vai ajudar.

Oliver negou com um gesto de cabeça, ansioso.

— Isso só vai piorar as coisas. Houve uma tempesta de terrível em Londres, alguns anos atrás, e minha mãe ficou com tanto medo que começou a tremer e a chorar. Minha bisavó ficou abraçada com ela no quarto, e meu bisavô me contou que era por causa de uma coisa que tinha acontecido com minha mãe quando ela ainda era criança. Um raio atingiu uma árvore quando ela estava no jardim, e ela correu para o pai dela, chorando. Ele estava sozinho em casa com ela e ficou bravo porque estava ocupado. Como minha mãe não parava de chorar, ele a trancou em um armário sob a escada e a deixou lá até a tempestade passar. Meu bisavô contou que, desde esse dia, minha mãe tem pavor de ficar sozinha durante as tempestades.

Caesar fechou os olhos brevemente enquanto segura va o filho junto de si. Que coisa mais cruel para se fazer com uma criança assustada!

— Minha mãe não vai ficar sozinha no _Castello, _vai?

— Não, Oliver.

Soltando o filho, ele caminhou até onde estava a pri ma, decidido.

— Tenho que voltar para o _Castello, _Anna. Por favor, leve Oliver para Roma.

—Vai tentar fazer Louise mudar de ideia, não é? — Anna Maria sorriu. — Eu sabia que não ia ter coragem de deixá-la para trás... Vá em frente e não se preocupe com Ollie. Ele vai ficar bem.

Acenando com a cabeça, Caesar retornou para o lado do filho.

— Vou voltar para o _Castello _e me certificar de que sua mãe está bem. Você vai para Roma com Anna Maria.

— Não vai contar à minha mãe, vai? — perguntou Oli ver, ansioso.

— Não — assegurou Caesar, dando-lhe um forte abraço antes de entrar no carro.

Diante dele, as nuvens da tempestade se avolumavam no horizonte, escurecendo o céu e descarregando relâm pagos ao som distante de trovões. Embora ele houvesse tentado telefonar para o _Castello, _não obtivera nenhuma resposta. Mas não era incomum que aquele tipo de tem pestade afetasse as redes de telefonia celular.

Suspirou. Quanto mais sabia sobre o pai de Louise, mais raiva e desprezo sentia pelo homem. E apenas pen sar no medo que ela devia ter passado o fez pisar mais fundo no acelerador.

A tempestade pareceu vir do nada. O azul-claro do céu se transformara em cinza e depois em roxo sobre as monta nhas, mas apenas ao ouvir o barulho surdo do primeiro trovão Louise sentiu o medo se instalar dentro dela.

Apreensiva, foi de sala em sala verificando cada jane la, principalmente as que davam para as montanhas, mas o pavor já se espalhava por seu corpo, aumentando sua frequência cardíaca, secando sua boca e lhe revirando o estômago.

No salão principal, avistou a governanta vindo em sua direção.

— Vou subir e descansar um pouco — avisou com um breve sorriso.

— Vou cuidar para que ninguém a incomode — asse gurou a mulher, suspirando quando outro trovão de sabou sobre o _Castello. _— Essas tempestades são tão violentas e barulhentas! — reclamou em voz alta antes de se afastar.

Seu medo ainda a fazia se sentir envergonhada e cul pada, Louise refletiu. Da mesma forma como o pai a fize ra sentir-se tantos anos antes, após o raio fulminar aquela árvore no quintal. Ele estava trabalhando quando ela cor rera em sua direção, pedindo colo, porém ele a empur rara, gritando para que parasse de fazer escândalo. Em vez de confortá-la quando outro clarão tinha iluminado a casa, deixando-a quase histérica, perdera a paciência e a arrastara para dentro do armário sob a escada e trancara a porta, dizendo que ela não iria sair dali enquanto não se controlasse. Seu comportamento era ridículo para uma menina de oito anos, havia dito.

A experiência a deixara não apenas com pavor de tem pestades, mas de sua própria reação a elas. A despeito de toda a terapia pela qual passara nunca fora capaz de se recuperar por completo. Ironicamente, sentia necessidade de buscar um lugar escuro e fechado onde pudesse se es conder, e onde ninguém a visse desmoronar.

E o único lugar em que poderia se trancar no _Castello _era a suíte de Caesar.

Atravessou a extensa galeria com o coração aos saltos. Os raios brincando de janela em janela pareciam zombar dela e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar os olhos do espetáculo sinistro que se apresentava lá fora. A tempestade não demoraria a vir, percebeu, e precisou se controlar para não correr.

A sala íntima da suíte recendia à colônia que Caesar usava, e isso a distraiu momentaneamente, fazendo-a de sejar que ele estivesse ali.

Mas claro que a reação de Caesar àquele seu com portamento não seria diferente da de seu pai. Não podia imaginá-lo sendo tolerante com tal fraqueza.

Da janela, viu as luzes do pátio oscilarem e depois apagar de uma vez quando novo relâmpago rasgou o céu enegrecido, cingindo a escuridão com sua luz metálica. O espelho da saleta refletiu sua expressão de pavor e ela respirou fundo.

Olhou para a cama. Mesmo com as cortinas fechadas ainda seria capaz de perceber o mundo desabando lá fora.

Um novo trovão a fez correr para o quarto de vestir de Caesar. O cômodo sem janelas estaria completamente escuro se não fosse pela luz que entrava pela porta, a qual dava para o sofá em que ele agora dormia. Assim como a sala íntima, o closet de Caesar também tinha o seu cheiro.

Louise não soube dizer por que motivo aquilo a acal mou. Mas, assim como Ollie precisara de seu cobertorzinho para dormir quando pequeno, ela aspirou fundo o perfume de Caesar em busca de conforto.

Fechando a porta, caminhou até o sofá com as per nas tremendo. Um forte estalo, seguido de outro tro vão, entretanto, a congelou no lugar por um instante antes de instá-la a se deitar e se encolher toda, fechan do os olhos com força na tentativa de obliterar aquela tortura.

Caesar praguejou baixinho. Nem mesmo o poderoso pára-brisa de seu carro conseguia dar conta da chuva.

Relâmpagos iluminaram a forma enorme e escura do _Castello, _e os faróis lançaram sua luz sobre as janelas fe chadas antes que ele estacionasse diante da entrada. No corredor, encontrou a governanta instruindo alguns dos empregados a ligar o gerador e acender velas. Se esta ficou surpresa ao vê-lo, não o demonstrou.

— Minha esposa... — começou Caesar, tenso. — Onde ela está?

— Em sua suíte, excelência. Ela disse que queria des cansar e pediu que não fosse incomodada.

Porque não queria que ninguém testemunhasse seu medo, Caesar reconheceu com o coração apertado en quanto subia dois degraus de cada vez.

Comprimiu os lábios quando um novo relâmpago, acompanhado de um trovão ensurdecedor, caiu do lado de fora enquanto ele atravessava correndo a galeria de retratos. Empurrou a porta da suíte, amaldiçoando a si próprio por não ter trazido nada com que iluminar o lugar.

Assim que seus olhos se ajustaram à escuridão, sentiu um aperto no estômago. A cama estava vazia. Onde es taria Louise?

Caminhou até seu quarto de vestir, ao mesmo tempo em que a luz bruxuleava com a força do gerador sendo ligado e iluminava seu interior também deserto. Assim como o closet de Louise, o banheiro também se encon trava vazio.

Caesar engoliu em seco. Se precisava de mais uma prova de seus sentimentos pela esposa, ali estava ela. Tudo o que queria era encontrar Louise e lhe dizer que ela estava segura, que ele iria abraçá-la, amá-la e pro tegê-la enquanto vivesse, e que ela nunca, nunca mais precisaria ter medo de ser rejeitada.

Voltou para o quarto e franziu o cenho ao avistar uma luz fraca por debaixo da porta de seu próprio closet. Sem dúvida aquele seria o último lugar em que Louise busca ria abrigo!

Mas ele não havia deixado a luz acesa.

Uma ponta de esperança, tal qual uma chama de vela ao vento, tremeu dentro dele enquanto abria a porta. Louise estava deitada no sofá, enrolada e coberta por um de seus casacos, de modo que tudo o que se podia ver dela eram as pernas e alguns fios do cabelo castanho claro.

Um misto quase insuportável de pena e amor tomou conta dele. Devagar, Caesar se agachou a seu lado e pôs a mão sobre o corpo tenso, chamando seu nome baixinho.

Um raio, seguido por nova trovoada, a fez estremecer.

Ela devia estar ficando louca, concluiu Louise, encolhendo-se ainda mais sob o pesado casaco. Por um mo mento, pensara ter sentido o toque de Caesar e ouvido sua voz, mas ele não podia estar ali, por mais que ela desejasse isso.

Lágrimas quentes continuaram a lhe escorrer dos olhos.

A súbita explosão de relâmpagos que iluminou o _closet _pela porta que Caesar deixara aberta, seguida pela sobrecarga de mais trovões, varreu todos os seus pensa mentos e, em pânico, ela gritou, indefesa.

Num impulso, Caesar sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e abraçou o corpo frágil e trêmulo, uma forte emoção fazendo-o afundar o rosto no tecido grosso que a cobria para impedir as próprias lágrimas. Como podia tê-la dei xado? Como podia ter dado as costas para Louise e a condenado publicamente?

Suas próprias mãos tremiam quando ele a apertou mais nos braços, dominado pelo remorso.

— Está tudo bem, Lou!... Eu estou aqui. _Caesar?... Ele estava ali mesmo, _concluiu Louise, ainda agoniada. E tinha testemunhado toda a sua histeria e fraqueza.

Um gemido de desespero lhe escapou da garganta en quanto ela tentava se afastar, porém Caesar se recusou a soltá-la, mergulhando o rosto em seu pescoço e pressio nando os lábios na pele macia.

— Vai dar tudo certo — falou com voz embargada quan do novo trovão sacudiu o _Castello._

Louise tornou a tremer, mas dessa vez não foi por con ta da tempestade. Caesar estava li, abraçando-a e sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido, como se realmente se importasse com ela.

Mas aquilo era impossível. Ela só lhe era importante por causa de Oliver.

_Oliver! _Ela lembrou o corpo se retesando.

— Por que voltou? Onde está meu filho?! — exigiu, ten tando se levantar quando o medo e a ansiedade a domi naram por completo.

— À uma hora dessas, em Roma. — Caesar a tranquili zou. — Quanto a mim, voltei por que... — Tocou o queixo delicado, depois a curva longa de seu pescoço, para em seguida erguer o rosto úmido de Louise para o dele, pren dendo a respiração diante de sua beleza. — Voltei por que Oliver ficou preocupado quando viu a tempestade se formando sobre as montanhas. — Ao vê-la segurar o ar nos pulmões, Caesar acrescentou, depressa: — Não fique zangada com ele, Louise. Eu o fiz me contar porque as tempestades a afetam tanto.

Ela tentou se afastar dele, constrangida, porém ele a segurou com mais força.

— Não tente se esconder de mim. Sou o único aqui que deve sentir vergonha. Seu pai foi muito cruel, mas eu não agi de modo muito diferente. Em vez de seguir meus instintos e prestar atenção às minhas emoções mais profundas, quando nos conhecemos, permiti que o orgulho e a arrogância impostos por meu título desse as cartas. Por causa disso eu a perdi. Foi um castigo mais que merecido... Jamais vou me perdoar por tê-la ferido tanto.

— Eu... Não quero falar sobre isso — balbuciou Louise, confusa. Caesar estava tocando em feridas dolorosas de mais, revelando emoções que ela não se encontrava em condições de assimilar. Tanto carinho estava minando suas defesas, e ela não podia mais se deixar enganar.

— Precisamos fazer isso se temos alguma esperança de estabelecer novas bases para nosso amor.

_Amor? _Ela repetiu em pensamento, os olhos se arre galando.

— E isso o que ambos queremos, não é, Louise? Um futuro baseado no nosso amor...? — repetiu ele, inseguro.

Ela piscou, entontecida. Seu amor por Caesar era ób vio, e agora ele se compadecia dela por isso, exatamente como se compadecera por seu medo de tempestades. Não podia haver outra explicação.

Precisava se defender, concluiu angustiada. Precisava fazê-lo entender que, apesar de seu amor por ele, ain da tinha seu orgulho, ainda queria que Oliver crescesse acreditando que as mulheres podiam ser fortes e ter con trole sobre suas próprias emoções, e não ser prisioneira delas.

— Só porque eu _o _amo, não... — começou hesitante, porém Caesar a interrompeu.

— Você me ama? — repetiu ele, confuso, sentindo o co ração disparar dentro do peito. — Mas... Nunca imaginei, eu... Ah, meu amor...

_O que estava acontecendo? O que era aquele turbi lhão de emoções? _Perguntou-se Louise, atordoada, sen tindo o coração bater com um misto de alegria, esperança e descrença.

Caesar começou a beijá-la reverentemente, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e roçando os lábios nos dela.

Aquilo devia ser um sonho. Precisava ser!

Mas aqueles ombros largos e fortes sob suas mãos eram reais. E Caesar a chamara de "meu amor"...

Como era possível?

— Caesar? — chamou por ele, insegura, em meio ao beijo.

Ele percebeu sua confusão e se obrigou a parar de beijá-la. Não podia deixá-la se afastar, pensou, fazendo-a descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Quero lhe dizer tantas coisas — murmurou, comovi do. — Preciso de seu perdão. Ainda tenho esperança de que possamos ter uma vida feliz juntos, em que eu possa lhe provar o quanto eu a amo. Como eu amei desde o início!

Louise fez menção de se afastar, contudo Caesar não permitiu que ela fizesse isso, os braços envolvendo-a com carinho e cuidado. Nunca mais Louise haveria de se sentir desvalorizada, desrespeitada ou não amada.

— Imagino o deve estar pensando. Anos atrás agi com uma crueldade imperdoável. Uma crueldade nascida da vaidade, da arrogância e também da covardia. Eu não queria encarar uma verdade que parecia não se encai xar nos padrões que ditei para mim mesmo. De todos os meus erros, o pior foi ter me recusado a reconhecer que estava louco por você. Eu estava apaixonado, Louise. Al guma coisa em você transformou tudo o que eu pensava saber sobre mim e sobre a vida que eu havia planejado. Você não era...

— O tipo de garota com que sonhava? — a completou, tristonha.

— Sim. — Caesar admitiu com um suspiro. — E por cau sa disso preferi julgá-la em vez de a mim mesmo. Fui muito covarde em ter escolhido o caminho mais fácil. Você me ofereceu seu amor e eu o desprezei; depois ainda a rejeitei publicamente porque era o que esperavam de mim. Jamais vou me perdoar por isso.

Ela percebeu a sinceridade na voz grave e suspirou trêmula.

— Eu não o culpo pelo que fez, Caesar — disse, surpre endendo a si mesma ao se dar conta de que era verdade. — Afinal de contas, eu também não fui honesta com você. No início planejava apenas usá-lo para conquistar o amor de meu pai. Somente mais tarde eu...

Quando ela se interrompeu, ele a incitou a continuar:

— Apenas mais tarde se apaixonou por mim? Louise desviou o olhar. Mesmo naquele momento, mesmo sabendo que Caesar dizia a verdade, era difícil para ela usar palavras que a deixavam tão vulnerável e insegura.

A rejeição podia fazer isso com o tempo. Roubava toda a confiança que uma pessoa podia ter em si mesma.

— Louise, olhe para mim. — Caesar a segurou pelo queixo, obrigou-a a fitá-lo, e ela prendeu a respiração diante da dor que viu em seus olhos. Ele se importava tanto com ela? Aquilo seria possível?

— Sim — respondeu por fim. — Eu me apaixonei.

— E eu destruí esse amor, o presente mais precioso que se pode dar! Não pense que não sofri por causa disso. Você continuou povoando meus sonhos e meus pensa mentos, Louise, sua lembrança continuou me atormen tando... Por isso decidi voltar hoje. Para ficar com você.

— Voltou mesmo só por minha causa?

— Sim. Algo que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo.

— Doeu tanto quando você me rejeitou... — confessou ela com voz embargada.

— Eu sei. Foi imperdoável. Principalmente porque o que eu queria rejeitar era o que você me fazia sentir. Louise o fitou com olhos marejados.

— Eu a desejava tanto, Louise... Mas me ressentia des se desejo porque ele ia contra tudo o que eu acreditava ser apropriado para um Falconari. Eu era jovem e arro gante demais, por isso tenho esperanças de que me dê uma segunda chance para provar o quanto meu amor por você é forte.

— Ah, Caesar...

Tudo o que ela sentia se resumiu nessas duas palavras.

—A tempestade passou — afirmou ele de repente, olhando na direção das janelas. — Venha... — chamou, oferecendo a mão.

Quando Louise a aceitou, Caesar a conduziu até o quarto e abriu a janela. Lá fora ainda estava escuro, mas já era possível ver o céu clareando e a lua se erguendo sobre as montanhas.

— Caesar?

Ele se virou. Ao ver uma promessa de sorriso brincan do nos lábios bem-feitos, ergueu-a nos braços e a carre gou para a cama.

— Uma tempestade já passou, mas há outra, acredito que precisamos aplacar... Confia no meu amor, Louise? No _nosso _amor?

Será que ela confiava? Será que confiava em si pró pria para correr tal risco depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido?

Só existia uma maneira de descobrir.

Olhou para ele e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Sim — sussurrou. Sua voz tornou-se mais intensa. —Sim, meu amor, eu confio em você.

Ela sabia o que Caesar estava pedindo. Sabia também que ele compreendera sua resposta. Quando Caesar co meçou a beijá-la, lentamente no início e depois com cada vez mais ansiedade, correspondeu com a paixão que ela havia trancafiado dentro de si por muito tempo. Podia sentir seu poder e perigo. Sabia estar sendo arrastada por ela e, por um instante, seu antigo medo de rejeição re tornou.

Como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando e sentin do, contudo, Caesar a abraçou com mais força, sussur rando em sua orelha:

— Está tudo bem, meu amor. Amo você e nunca mais vou abandoná-la. Está segura comigo agora.

Segura? Quando ele a fazia se sentir daquele modo? Quando ele a levava a se entregar completamente?

— Eu _o _quero tanto... — Ela não pôde dizer mais nada e nem precisava. Caesar foi tirando suas roupas enquanto a cobria de beijos, fazendo-a se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés ao acariciar sua carne nua.

De algum lugar, Louise tirou coragem para fazer o mesmo e começou a despi-lo, trêmula, abrindo os bo tões com ansiedade enquanto explorava o corpo más culo com as mãos e a boca. Sentir os pelos sobre os músculos firmes fez crescer sua ousadia, e ela correu os dedos por suas coxas. Imaginava que Caesar já esti vesse excitado o bastante, mas sob seu toque ele quase perdeu o controle.

— Eu _a _quero demais! — confessou ele com voz rouca. Eleja havia dito aquilo anos antes...

— Tanto assim? — indagou Louise, insegura.

Caesar concordou, emudecido, e puxou-a de modo que seus corpos nus ficassem ainda mais colados.

— Meu amor por você nunca poderá ser considerado demais.

Louise absorveu as palavras como se elas fossem lí quido. Elas eram a sua cura. As palavras de alguém que amava verdadeiramente. Palavras nas quais ela podia confiar.

Já era hora de ela atravessar o abismo final que separa va o passado do presente e vislumbrar o futuro que tanto almejava.

— Eu o amo! — murmurou, perdendo o fôlego quando Caesar a beijou com uma intensidade que não lhe deixou dúvida quanto ao que sua resposta significava para ele.

Mais tarde, envolta na proteção dos braços do marido, Louise continuou declarando seu amor.

— Eu não mereço você — sussurrou Caesar de volta —, mas vou me esforçar para isso, prometo. Além da dor que lhe causei, também sinto muito por não poder lhe dar mais filhos — confessou, afundando o rosto em seu cabelo.

— Você me deu Oliver e agora está me dando o seu amor. Eu não poderia querer outra coisa — assegurou-a com sinceridade.

Louise percebeu a tensão no corpo sólido e imaginou como devia ser para Caesar se julgar menos do que ele acreditava que devia. Abraçou-o com ternura, embalando-o como a uma criança.

— Fico me perguntando se não existe alguma coisa que governa as nossas vidas. Destino, carma, não sei — conjecturou Caesar. — Algo que fez Oliver ser concebido para que pudéssemos ter uma segunda chance... Você é meu amor, Louise, e sempre será.

— Assim como você é o meu e sempre será — ela repli cou, comovida.

Bastou um beijo carinhoso e um feixe de luar sobre os corpos nus para que eles se entregassem um ao outro mais uma vez, selando seu amor com palavras roucas e a certeza de terem sepultado o passado.

**EPÍLOGO**

_Um ano e meio depois_

— Olhe só Caesar e Ollie exibindo Francesca... Nunca vi tanto orgulho junto! — disse Anna Maria rindo enquanto pai e filho apresentavam o bebê de quatro meses para os convidados de seu batismo.

Seu "pequeno milagre", como Caesar descrevera a filha, ao receber a notícia de que, contra todas as probabilidades, Louise e ele haviam concebido uma menina.

— Às vezes acontece — garantira o médico. — Não há nenhuma evidência científica que explique o por que. Por isso sugiro que pensem em Francesca como um presente do acaso.

— Foi você quem tornou isso possível — Caesar dissera a ela, emocionado, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. — Você e o seu amor...

— Claro que vou cuidar de Francesca, porque é isso que se faz quando se tem uma irmã, não é, pai? — Louise ouviu Ollie dizendo a Carlo muito sério enquanto Caesar trazia o bebê de volta para ela.

— Verdade — confirmou-o, despenteando o cabelo do filho antes que os meninos se afastassem com Anna Maria para ir ao encontro do restante da família.

O salão principal do _Castello _se encontrava repleto de convidados, mas, quando Caesar lhe passou Francesca, Louise sentiu a mesma emoção do dia em que a filha nas cera; quando eles tinham partilhado a alegria de possuir mais aquele elo entre eles.

Lembrou-se então da própria mãe, a quem convidara para o batizado, mas que respondera a seu e-mail com uma promessa vaga de uma visita que, ela sabia, dificil mente aconteceria. No entanto, esta havia mencionado um presente que pretendia enviar para Francesca, além de ter desejado "tudo de bom para a criança".

Louise respirou fundo. De alguma forma, ela conse guira vê-la com mais compaixão do que antes: uma mu lher que, na verdade, não nascera para ser mãe.

— Seu pai está aqui.

As palavras de Caesar, mesmo proferidas com admi rável naturalidade, fizeram o coração dela afundar dentro do peito. Quando o pai lhe escrevera uma carta pouco antes do nascimento de Francesca para comunicar o fim de seu casamento com Melinda — pois ela se envolvera com um homem mais moço —, Louise ainda nem tinha terminado de lê-la.

Mas Caesar a aconselhara a sepultar de vez os fantas mas do passado.

— Ele é o avô das crianças e seu pai, Lou. E, pelo que se vê nas entrelinhas dessa carta, está se sentindo muito sozinho.

Fora contra seus princípios replicar que o pai nunca se importara muito em deixá-la sozinha e que, agora que ela possuía a proteção de Caesar e o amor de sua própria família, o sofrimento por que passara em sua infância e juventude parecia pertencer à outra vida.

Encorajada pelo marido, no entanto, ela respondera à carta do pai.

Aos poucos, durante as semanas e meses seguintes, eles continuaram a se corresponder, ainda que com cau tela. E, quando perguntado, seu pai admitira ter retido a carta de Caesar sob a insistência de Melinda.

A certa altura ele lhe pedira para conhecer os netos e o genro, lembrando-a de que, agora, eles seriam sua única família. A princípio ela relutara, mas acabara por convidá-lo para o batizado de Francesca e uma estadia no _Castello._

Ao vê-lo atravessar a sala — um homem envelhecido pela humilhação que a ex-esposa lhe imputara —, sentiu pena. Sem perceber, viu-se caminhando em sua direção com Francesca no colo, e soube, sem olhar para trás, que Caesar acompanhava seus passos.

Quando ficou frente a frente com o pai, notou seu ros to magro e as linhas profundas deixadas pelo tempo. Ali estava um homem que nunca havia conseguido alcançar os objetivos a que se propusera.

Louise engoliu o nó na garganta. Devia ser terrível ficar sozinho naquela idade, além de emocionalmente dependente da bondade de uma filha da qual ele sempre se ressentira.

— Olá, papai — disse com voz trêmula.

— Imagino que não esperava me ver aqui — começou ele com voz grave.

Louise negou com um gesto de cabeça e, ao perceber que Oliver também os observava, teve certeza do que de veria fazer. Relações familiares nem sempre eram sim ples ou fáceis, mas decerto valiam à pena.

— Onde mais haveria de querer vê-lo? — respondeu com voz embargada. — Somos sua família, apesar de tudo. E, falando em família... Que tal dizer "Olá" para sua neta?

Por um momento, Louise pensou que o pai faria meia-volta e partiria como tantas vezes.

Mas então viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Está tudo bem, papai — falou baixinho. — Vai dar tudo certo.

Aproximando-se, Caesar tomou Francesca do colo da esposa e a entregou ao sogro.

— Ela se parece com Lou... Graças a Deus — falou brin cando.

— E minha filha puxou o meu lado da família! — Louise ouviu o pai concordar com inusitado orgulho. — Lou foi o bebê mais lindo que já vi.

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta. Dificilmente seu pai conseguiria reescrever o passado, pensou com tristeza, mas já não importava.

Afinal, seu coração agora era de um homem que o guardava e valorizava. Um homem que, ela sabia, iria colocá-la sempre em primeiro lugar.


End file.
